


Superhero

by Sinomo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Superheroes, larry - Freeform, poderes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinomo/pseuds/Sinomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es conocido como el capitán Inglaterra y Louis es un villano al que le encanta hacer trastadas y sacarle de quicio.<br/>La última que hace es un trato con el superhéroe: "Hasta que salga la próxima Luna, tú estarás conmigo, o llenaré de lava Londres".<br/>Con una propuesta como eso, ¿Quién puede negarse?</p>
<p>Historia corta con trece capítulos un prólogo y un epílogo. </p>
<p>Advertencias: Se trata a Larry como ROmance, con lo que si no te gusta, simplemente no lo leas. Temas delicados, lenguaje vulgar, violencias y escenas de sexo explícito boyxboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Halo Sangriento vuelve a las andadas. Este supervillano tiene un gran historial de fechorías en la ciudad de Londres. Desde que robó el banco general de Londres y el edificio entrero, para luego ponerlo en lo alto de una de las montañas -aún están intentando bajarlo de alguna manera- no ha dado señales de aparecer con un nuevo plan malvado.

Esta vez, ha avisado de que tiene algo muy especial, y espera que Capitán Inglaterra esté preparado para ello.

En otro orden de cosas, el tiempo...]

El Capitán Inglaterra apagó la televisión para fruncir el ceño ante las palabras de la reportera Taylor Swift. Aún no le habían llegadon noticias de Halo Sangriento, y normalmente él era el primero en enterarse, no la prensa. Se recostó un poco sobre el asiento en el que estaba y miró fijamente sus manos.

-¿Qué harás?- le preguntó su mejor amigo y compañero, el Irlandés Errante. Era un hombre alto, de piel blanca, acento irlandés y ojos azules que se veían a través de la máscara.

-Ir a por él, supongo.

-No sabemos dónde está. Y sabes perfectamente que puede ser una trampa.

-Sí, pero el hecho de que hayamos sido avisados por la prensa es algo que me genera incomodidad- medita el Capitán, levantándose y yendo hasta el ventanal. Se encontraban en la sede de la Liga de la justicia de Inglaterra, en lo alto del edificio Payne. Todo el mundo sabía de ese lugar, y ahora, mirando hacia abajo, veía claramente a todos los periodistas que se agolpaban a la entrada. Siempre era señal de noticia el que Halo y el Capitán se pelearan, y a ellos les encantaban las historias buenas, así que las perseguían sin tener en cuenta su propia seguridad.

-Es raro, sí, pero...

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?- preguntó, interrumpiendo al Irlandés-. Aún están intentando rehacer la ciudad.

-Sí, el rayo de la muerte fue jodido. Pero lo solucionamos bien.

-Irlandés, el problema es que esa vez fue un golpe de suerte, pero puede no haber otro y que esta vez destroce la ciudad.

-Vamos, si tú estás con nosotros, lo veo complicado- Iron Heart entró en ese momento en la habitación con su secretaria, Sophia. Él era alto, musculoso, de piel clara y ojos chocolates. Llevaba el uniforme, pero no el traje de superhéroe, ya que este consistía en una armadura al típico estilo Iroman. Sophia, por su parte, era un poco más baja que el hombre, pero no mucho más. Tenía la piel tostada, ojos enormes y dulces y pelo largo y negro.

-No seas ridículo, todos ayudamos- dijo el Capitán, alejándose del vidrio y sentándose de nuevo en la mesa circular.

La habitación era amplia, enorme, y las ventanas sólo hacían la función de magnificarla. Había una enorme mesa en el centro con diez sillas para cuando la Liga estaba junta y necesitaban tomar decisiones rápidas. En frente de esta, tres televisores para ver las noticias del mundo, en una de las paredes, se encontraban todos los artilugios informáticos que tanto le gustaban a Iron Heart. Al lado de los ventanales, una nave que estaba construyendo en ese momento para reemplazar la que Halo y Bruma Nocturna les habían roto en la última visita.

A parte de ellos tres, otros siete miembros formaban parte de ese equipo de superhéroes, y ninguno de ellos sabía volar, como el Capitán, o teletransportarse, como el Irlandés. Había cuatro mujeres en el grupo, Sophia era una de ellas, conocida como la Bruja Negra.

-Capitán, hay veces que tu humildad me asombra- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-No es humildad, es darme cuenta de la gente que tengo conmigo- le respondió el hombre, poniendo por primera vez una mueca que no fuera de frustración.

-Lo que sea. Necesitamos encontrar a Halo Sangriento cuanto antes- les cortó Irlandés Errante con aburrimiento.

-Bueno, recordad que si la montaña no va a Mahoma...- empezó La Bruja.

En ese momento, una llamada entrante apareció en una de las pantallas que tenían delante.

-Hablando de Mahoma...- dijo Iron Heart.

En la pantalla, los ojos azules escondidos tras la máscara negra aparecieron. El pelo castaño del hombre, esa suave sonrisita y su voz fina.

-Hola, media Liga- les dijo con su voz chillona-. Sé que habéis visto a la encantadora Taylor Swift decir por la tele mi comunicado y etcétera, así que iré al grano, porque estas cosas me aburren.

-¿Qué quieres, Halo?

-¡Capi!- él era el único que le llamaba así, y eso le sacaba de sus casillas-. La respuesta es clara y concisa, a ti.

-¿A mí?- preguntó, suspirando.

-Sí, pero quiero hablar, más que cualquier otra cosa. Así que ahora tenemos dos opciones: o vienes solo, claramente, hasta dónde estará mi gran amigo Willy para recogerte y traerte a mi guarida, o, como siempre, tendré que secuestrar a la señorita Swift y tendrás que venir hasta aquí, con lo que eso conlleva, detrozos, daños y mierda poco civilizada.

-¡El Capitán no va a caer en eso!- se indignó Iron Heart. El castaño puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Quén habló contigo?

-Iron Heart tiene razón, él no...- empezó el Irlandés.

-Está bien- contestó el Capitán, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- preguntó Iron Heart.

-Que me parece bien. Si no lo hago, secuestrará a Taylor y tendré que ir de todas maneras, pero con la presión de que si no lo hago bien, ella podría morir. Así que prefiero ir por las buenas.

Los demás iban a protestar, pero Halo dio unos aplausos mientras reía, contento.

-¡Genial! Absolutamente genial, de verdad. Willy te espera en la Tercera con Oxford, no tardes- con eso, se pagó la imagen. Todos los demás se giraron hacia el Capitán, pidiéndole explicaciones.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Y si quiere matarte?- le preguntó la Bruja, con un suspiro.

-Bueno, lo veo complicado. Mi poder de regeneración es jodidamente potente, así que como no me meta en un balde de ácido y cierre la tapa, dudo que nada ocurra.

Se puso una gabardina negra sobre el traje de superhéroe. Era de tres colores: rojo, morado y blanco. Las líneas eran blancas, los brazos rojos y el pecho y espalda, morado. Era de licra y pegado, no dejando mucho a la imaginación. Se volvió hacia ellos, mirándoles con seriedad.

-El hecho de que tú hayas pensado la manera de matarte asusta- le dijo el Irlandés, viendo como su amigo se acercaba al ascensor.

-Es para saber cómo acabar con mi vida y aprender limitaciones- se montó en el ascensor y a su lado, el Irlandés Errante se materializó a su lado.

-Ten cuidado- le tendió un aparato-. Es un busca. Si tienes algún problema pulsa el botón e iré a buscarte.

-Está bien- sonrió el hombre-. Nos vemos, amigo.

El Irlandés se quedó mirando la espalda de su compañero y mejor amigo con preocupación. Algo le daba mala espina, no le gustaba.

***

Un hombre le esperaba junto a un coche negro. Estaba entrado en carnes y tendría unos sesenta años, con el pelo Cano y sonrisa suave.

-Hola, Capitán- le saludó el hombre con amabilidad-. ¿Ha tenido problemas para venir?

-¿Eres Willy?- preguntó un poco bastante seco.

-Lo soy, sí- el hombre no quitaba la sonrisa amable y eso le hizo sentirse culpable.

-Lamento mis modales, de verdad. Un gusto- le tendió la mano y el hombre se la devolvió.

-Le llevaré hasta Halo sano y salvo, señor.

-Claro. Eso espero- se montó en el asiento del copiloto y Willy en el del piloto.

-Oh, tengo algo que comentarle- le dijo el hombre, encendiendo el motor.

-¿Sí?- preguntó el Capitán con curiosidad. El hombre pisó a fondo el acelerador, haciendo que el Capitán se tuviera que agarrar al salpicadero de la impresión.

-Acabo de aprender a conducir.

El coche iba a toda velocidad y el superhéroe cerró los ojos. No podía morir en un accidente de tráfico, él lo sabía, pero eso no quitaba que doliera como la mierda un choque de ese calibre.

-¡Más despacio!- chilló asustado el pobre Capitán.

-¡Relájese! No tardaremos mucho- le contestaba Willy.

-Esto va a doler mucho- murmuró el superhéroe con la cara verde.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó dentro de su acongojamiento. Tenía claro que a la vuelta volvería volando, era más seguro ir en un vuelo con un yijadista que ir con ese hombre en coche.

-Señor- le dijo Willy-. Ya hemos llegado.

El Capitán abrió los ojos y bajó corriendo del coche con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-Gracias al cielo- decía el hombre.

-Willy es algo... imprudente al volante- dijo una voz ronca que el Capitán conocía muy bien. Se enderezó y miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una habitación oscura, con una enorme pantalla a un lado. Una puerta de metal, que seguramente era por donde habían entrado, estaba cerrada, y otros tres coches se encontraban aparcados. Halo bajaba por unas escaleras que tenía enfrente.

-Halo...

-Bienvenido a mi casa, Capi- le saludó el hombre, bajando por las escaleras.

-¿Qué quieres, Halo?

-Oh, pero qué impaciente- suspiró Halo-. ¿No prefieres pasar y hablamos con tranquilidad?

-No me da buena espina- le dijo el Capitán. Halo puso los ojos azules en blanco.

-Capi, estás en la guarida del malo de la película. Claro que te da mala espira- Halo empezó a andar por el pasillo oscuro y largo que conectaba eso con la habitación por la que siempre les llamaba. Era grande, llena de trastos, enormes pantallas y en el centro una mesa redonda, muy parecida a la que tenían en la base.

-¿Qué quieres, Halo?- repitió de nuevo. El hombre suspiró.

-Eres muy cansino con esa frase, Capi.

-Y tú con el "capi".

-Sabes que adoras que te llame así.

-Por favor, ve al grano- le pidió el superhérore, llevándose las manos a las sienes.

-Bien, la respuesta eres, básicamente, tú.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Te quiero a ti. Simple, ¿verdad?

-No seas idiota, no voy a quedarme a...

-Veamos, a ver si así te parece mejor- un sonido de algo metálico le hizo sobresaltar, y una de las pantallas de televisión enfocó un enorme rayo que salía desde una volcán. ¿Por qué siempre usaba un volcán o montaña?

-Me gusta la naturaleza y así ahorro en materiales- parecía que le había leído la mente-. Bien, es sólo un trato.

-¿Qué pretendes?- le preguntó el Capitán.

-Esto apunta directamente la ciudad. Serán bañados en lava fundida en menos de un santiamén.

El superhéroe lo miró, exaltado.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Destrozaré...!

-Antes de que comiences con tu locura transitoria y te pongas a romper mi pobre guarida, tengo que decirte que es Bruma el que maneja todo, con lo que si me pasa algo a mí, o al lugar, diles adiós a todos esos retrasados.

-¿Y qué quieres a cambio?- El Capitán apretó con fuerza los puños hasta dejar los nudillos blancos.

-Ya te lo he dicho, a ti. Hasta que salga la Luna- el otro alzó una ceja.

-¿Me estás vacilando?

-¿Crees que un tío con una máquina que puede matar todo Londres te está vacilando?- le preguntó Halo, haciéndose el interesante.

-¿Un día? ¿Conmigo?

-Sí, bueno, verás... Hasta que salga la Luna- le dijo el más bajo, acercándose-. Más que un día.

-Es decir, cuando salga la Luna...

-Te dejaré en paz- hizo un ademán con la mano.

-¿Cuál es la trampa?- le preguntó, sin fiarse ni un poco.

-No hay trampa. Cuando salga la Luna, te irás, guardaré mi cachivache y podrás quitar mis otros planes no tan malvados.

-¿Cómo sé que lo cumplirás?

-Bueno, si no lo hago, ¿Qué te impide matarme? Le he dado instrucciones a Bruma para que, si no cumplo, te ayude a matarme.

-Yo...

-Escucha, este es el trato, si dices que sí, simplemente pasarías conmigo hasta que la próxima Luna saliera en el cielo y nadie saldría calcinados, además de que tienes un montón de opciones de matarme si no cumplo. Si dices que no, achicharro Londres. Tienes un minuto para decidirte- Halo miró su pulsera-. Empieza... ya.

El capitán quería destrozarle, pero no era buena idea. Se puso a pensar en los pros y los contras de esta historia. Es decir, si él decía que no, todo se iba a la mierda. Si él decía que sí, lo único que tendría que hacer era aguantar la locura de Halo durante un día y ya. No había problema.

-Se te acaba el tiempo...- le metió presión Halo. El Capitán soltó aire y asintió.

-Está bien. Acepto el trato- alzó la mano para que Halo la estrechara.

-¡YAP!- dijo el villano, feliz. Correteó hacia una de las máquinas, ignorando la mano alzada, y le dio a un botón. El capitán pudo ver, estupefacto, como la habitación empezaba a dar vueltas y se abría la parte de arriba. El Capitán se agarró a una máquina extravagante que había a su lado mientras que la plataforma giratoria en la que estaban, subían.

Llegaron a ver el cielo estrellado y la Luna se veía a la perfección. Halo estaba sonriente mientras la luz de la Luna recortaba su rostro ilusionado. Llevaba un traje de licra azul que ina a juego con sus ojos, de dos tonos. El más oscuro estaba en su pecho y el más claro en sus brazos. Al parecer, todos iban al mismo sastre.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó el Capitán.

-Voy a disfrutar hasta que pueda- otro enorme láser estaba detrás de ellos apuntó hacia la luna. Halo apretó en un pequeño mando que había en su conturón el botón rojo y envió un rayo de luz hacia la Luna... haciéndola desaparecer. El Capitán se volvió hacia Halo, que parecía contento.

-¿Qué haces?

-Oh... ¿eso? Fácil, escondo la Luna- el Capitán empezó a volar mientras que el sistema de palancas volvía a ponerse en marcha y la plataforma bajaba-. Querido Capi, nos vamos mañana aquí mismo, a las doce del mediodía. No comas, prepararé algo para que comamos- el Capitán lo miraba con horror, mientras el techo se cerra-. Au revoir.

Una vez solo, mirando al cielo, el Capitán se habló a sí mismo.

-¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?


	2. No era la primera vez que limpiaba esas dos cosas juntas

-Se te ve feliz- le dijo Bruma nocturna a Halo, mientras este se miraba por última vez en el espejo.

-Ajam, es porque lo estoy.

Bruma Nocturna olisqueó el aire y arrugó la nariz. Era un hombre alto y delgado, de pelo Moreno y ojos color miel, de piel oscura. 

-¿Te has puesto colonia?- Halo ni siquiera se había puesto ropa de supervillano. Llevaba unos skinny jeans negros, con un suéter enorme blanco que le quedaba algo ancho, y sus vans roídas. 

-Para tu información, es perfume. Y claro que me he puesto, no es como si me tirara pedos con olor a colonia cara.

-El Capitán te ha pegado duro, ¿eh?- Halo le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Es sólo que me gusta estar presentable para cualquier cita y esas cosas.

-Y que sea con el Capi no ayuda.

-Yo soy el único que puede llamarle así- se quejó. 

-Sí, claro.

-Dios, es que... si lo hubieras visto en persona, Bruma, tú... hasta tú te enamorarías. 

-Al final no me has dicho cuánto va a durar la Luna escondida- dijo Bruma, cambiando de tema. No quería aguantar a su amigo hablando durante horas de lo genial que era el Capitán. 

-Oh, trece días. Son los suficientes como para que las mareas no se vean afectadas para siempre. 

-Y para quitarte de la cabeza al pesado ese- le comentó su amigo, mientras le acompañaba por la guarida. Alzó una ceja cuando vio que la mesa estaba puesta para dos y, en mitad de esta, algo que estaba carbonizado junto con una pizza del telepizza-. ¿Has cocinado?

-Um... sí- se rascó la nuca-. Pero no ha salido muy bien, así que supongo... He pedido una pizza. 

-Nunca te he visto cocinar. Ni siquiera cuando vino Doctor Muerte* cocinaste.

-Doctor Muerte es idiota y no me cae bien. Siempre pierde- puso los ojos en blanco-. Debería tener algo de dignidad y jubilarse. 

-¡Halo!

-¡Bruma!- se llevó las manos a la cintura-. Es la verdad, sabes que estamos intentando que acepte la prejubilación en la Liga de Villanos. 

-Entonces Cráneo Rojo** también debería hacerlo.

-No es lo mismo. Él lucha contra el Capitán América, con lo que no le puedo culpabilizar de nada.

-Eres un calentón de Capitanes.

-Muérdeme, no es mi culpa que sean sexis- un sonido en la puerta le indicó que el Capitán ya se encontraba ahí-. ¡Ya viene! ¿Tengo buena pinta?

Bruma alzó una ceja.

-Y aquí está, uno de los villanos más crueles del mundo, en una cita con su crush...- recibió una toba por parte de su compañero-. Auch.

-Esfúmate- se giró para ir hacia la puerta. Bruma negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

-Es de lo que no hay- y desapareció de allí, muy a su pesar. 

Entre tanto, Halo abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. El capitán llevaba el uniforme de superhéroe, con lo que no podía ver su cara del todo. Era un hombre alto, casi una cabeza más que él, de ojos verdes y pelo color chocolate en rizos revueltos.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Halo se dio cuenta de que se había quedado pasmado y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

-Cla-claro- se hizo a un lado y le sonrió con timidez. El Capitán volvió la mirada a todo lo de alrededor y miró la mesa con una mueca de asombro-. Oh, sí. Hice la comida, pero al final pedí una pizza porque... bueno, se quemó un poco. 

-Oh, comprendo...- miró de nuevo la comida y el Capitán pensó que se negaba a comer nada que tuviera el aspecto negruzco-. Creo que no te entiendo.

Halo había ido a dónde estaba la cocina, que era pequeña, pero como no solía cocinar nunca, no necesitaba más.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó desde lejos.

-Que no te entiendo. ¿Me invitas a comer y haces desaparecer la Luna y...?- alzó las manos, señalando el lugar-. Y ni siquiera sé por qué estoy siguiéndote el rollo. Esta mañana me he levantado a la mañana con toda la intención de delatarte.

-No puedes porque me quieres- canturreó el villano.

-No, creo que parte de tu locura se me pegó o algo.

-¿Quieres dejar de sentirte culpable?

-¿Disculpa?- le preguntó el superhéroe. 

-Sí, que si quieres, puedo decirte eso de "si se lo dices a alguien el rayo de la muerte llenará de lava toda Londres" y tal y tal.

-Bueno...

-Oye, mira. Entiendo tu situación. Es decir, eres el bueno, y yo te estoy chantajeando. Porque soy el malo- Halo salió de la cocina con las bebidas-. ¿Sí sabes que soy el malo, no?

-¿Eres idiota?

-¿No dicen que los superhéroes no dicen palabrotas? Pero en fin, sí, supongo que soy idiota por traerte a mi guarida y decirte mis planes. Tal vez hubieras preferido que hubiera lanzado mi rayo contra Londres, ¿no?

-No- el superhéroe se sentó en la silla, anonadado, viendo como el villano descorchaba una botella de vino y abría la del agua. 

-Espero que no te importe que no beba. No me gusta el vino, pero he comprado este, por si querías- la situación era demasiado irreal para el pobre Capitán. Estaba en la mesa, con el supervillano más loco del mundo con el que se solía pelear y al que había apaleado unas cuantas veces. Halo era más pequeño que él en todos los sentidos, además de que sus poderes consistían en su enorme potencial en construir cosas y en la telequinesis. Era un loco muy poderoso, ya que el Capi no dudaba de que le estuviera leyendo la mente en ese mismo momento. Por otra parte, él tenía fuerza, podía volar, tenía súper velocidad, se regeneraba y un súper equipo que lideraba con mano amable, con lo que, normalmente, tenía las de ganar.

-¿Cómo sé que no está envenenada?

-¿Cómo sé que no planeas matarme?- le devuelve el hombre más pequeño la pregunta. 

-Tú lees mentes.

-Tú eres inmune al veneno y te regeneras. 

-Cierto- al final, muy a su pesar, acabó cogiendo un trozo de pizza y pudo ver la sonrisa en el rostro del villano cuando lo hizo. 

-¿Está buena?- le preguntó. El rizado suspiró.

-Sí, supongo- le contestó el Capi.

-¿Pruebas lo que yo hice?

-No quiero morirme. Y creo que esa... cosa sí que me mataría- Halo sonrió con cinismo, pero en el fondo eso lo molestó un poco. Consigo mismo. Debía aprender a cocinar. 

-Oh, claro. Por supuesto. No es como si me hubiera esforzado ni nada- se había levantado a las seis de la mañana para hacerlo, pero eh, no lo diría jamás en alto. 

-Se nota, sí- siguieron comiendo pizza en silencio, uno que Halo quería romper con toda su alma. 

-Y... ¿Qué tal pagan en el empleo de superhéroe?

El Capitán alzó una ceja.

-¿Quieres unirte?

-¿No? Pero supongo que... digo...

-No pagan. Esto se hace porque se quiere.

-Oh, pues vaya. A mí la Liga de villano me da beca.

-Eres un joven villano emprendedor.

-Lo soy, sí. Además de que se me da bastante decente.

-Siempre vamos a lograr detenerte.

-En estos momentos estamos comiendo pizza de manera amigable mientras tengo un rayo de la muerte apuntando a la ciudad. 

-Sí, es verdad.

-Así que... ¿Cuales son tus aficiones?

-¿De verdad me estás preguntando esto?- le dijo muy asombrado.

-Capi, siempre me preguntas cosas como esas y no entiendo por qué- se encogió de hombros-. Simplemente me apetece conversar. ¿Es para tanto?

-Podrías sacarlo directamente de mi mente- se puso el hombre a la defensiva.

-Sí, podría. Pero prefiero que me respondas por las buenas- el Capitán respiró hondo.

-Supongo que me gusta salvar a las personas.

-¿Nada más?

-¿Qué más hay?

-Ver la tele, cocinar, jugar a los bolos, leer... no sé, cosas no-superheroícas. 

-No. Nada de eso. 

-Y... ¿Has venido con el traje de superhéroe por algún motivo?- Halo seguía intentando mantener una conversación, pero la situación irritaba al de ojos verdes demasiado.

-Eres un villano, no iba a venir sin protección.

-Yo estoy vestido normal.

-Sí, y esa es otra cosa que me desconcierta.

Halo suspiró. Tenía que tener paciencia, se dijo. Roma no se construyó en un día, se reiteró. 

-Bien, creo que has acabado, ¿no?- recogió los platos y los llevó a la cocina. El Capi le siguió, para ver como el de ojos azules fregaba los platos.

-Qué raro que Willy no los limpie- dijo con veneno. Uno que Halo no tomó en cuenta.

-Él no es un mayordomo. Es un señor agradable que me lleva en coche.

-¿Vas en coche con él?

-Sí, claro. Conduce bien- el Capitán podría contestar a eso de muchas maneras, pero decidió mantenerse en silencio-. Um... puedes ir a la sala, iré en un minuto.

-No, prefiero estar contigo- eso puso a Halo un poco contento, hasta que decayó cuando volvió a hablar-. No vaya a ser que hagas algo que no deberías. 

-Bueno, estoy en mi casa. No creo que haya problemas con que haga algo que la destroce, no soy tonto.

-Aun así- mientras tenían esa conversación, Halo terminó de limpiar todo y lo dejó secando. Se quitó el agua de las manos con un trapo y se volvió hacia el hombre que le miraba con desconfianza. 

-Bueno, pues ahora sí, te diré que quiero de ti- le dijo Halo mientras iban a una especie de sala, lejos de dónde estaban los cachivaches y la mesa donde habían comido.

-No voy a matar a nadie- Halo hizo un movimiento con la mano, restándole importancia.

-No querría que lo hicieras. Pero ten en cuenta de que debes hacer lo que te pido, porque si no, Londres se bañará en lava de una manera hermosa y tú no podrás hacer nada por impedirlo. 

-¿Qué es, maldito?

-Primero júralo sobre la bandera de este nuestro país, que aceptarás cualquier cosa que te ordene.

-Primero dime...

-Júralo, Capi. O no lo pienso ni un segundo y Bruma convierte en rocas magmáticas a los habitantes de Londres. 

-Bien, lo juro.

-No puedes faltar a tu promesa.

-No, no puedo- era cierto. Una de las desventajas de sus poderes era que siempre que juraba algo, debía cumplirlo a rajatabla. 

-Bien. En ese caso, debes acostarte conmigo. 

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Oh, lo que oyes. 

-¡No!- el Capitán estaba indignado. No quería hacerlo, ¡qué demonios! Él era heterosexual. Era cierto que Halo era bonito, con esa ropa adorable que llevaba en ese momento, o esos enormes ojos azules que le miraban, pero a él no le gustaban los hombres.

Creía.

-No puedes negarte, me lo has jurado. 

-¡No me gustan los hombres!- gritó el superhéroe. 

-Oh, qué pena- Halo puso una mano en el pecho del superhéroe-. A mí sí.

Utilizando su telequinesis, empujó al hombre hasta un cuarto con fuerza. El Capitán lanzó un grito de sorpresa y se dejó caer en una enorme cama. Miró a su alrededor, esperando a que Halo volviera a atacarle, cosa que no hizo. El de ojos azules cerró la puerta detrás de él con pestillo y se acercó a donde estaba el más grande. 

-¡Halo, esto que estás haciendo es...!

-Tú me lo prometiste, debes cumplir. Además no será tan malo, te dejo ser el de arriba- El chico se acercó a la cama y acarició el rostro del superhéroe. Este le agarró la mano con asco y lo lanzó boca abajo en la cama.

-Muy bien, cumpliré- agarró sus pantalones y tiró hacia abajo. Estaba rojo de ira, odiaba que le obligaran a hacer cosas que no quería, lo odiaba de veras-. Pero no me pediste que fuera amable.

-Da igual si no lo eres- masculló Halo, sintiendo los dedos del hombre en la piel de su culo expuesto-. Importa que eres tú. 

Estaba seguro que el Capitán no había oído eso desde dentro de su furia, así que esperó lo que se venía. Había tenido la idea de hacerlo por las buenas, tener una agradable cita y que lo pasaran bien. Pero, como siempre, sus planes se iban a la mierda.

Sabía que dolería, sabía que le iba a destrozar porque, de verdad, El Capitán Inglaterra era hetero, pero no esperó que se metiera con tanta fuerza y sin preparación dentro de su cuerpo. Eso sí que dolió. No tanto como cuando perdió su virginidad, pero dolió. 

Retuvo en la garganta un grito, no quería chillar y molestar aún más al hombre que tenía dentro de él en ese momento. Ni siquiera esperó a que se acostumbrara, se empezó a mover con fuerza y velocidad. Y que todo el mundo le creyera cuando dijera que el capitán tenía mucha fuerza. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la fuerza con la que agarraba las sábanas, unos bajos gemidos de dolor se escapaban de sus labios, tratando de detenerlos. Cada embestida era un suplicio, un dolor tan fuerte que sentía que se partía en dos. 

Por suerte, el hombre detrás suyo acabó rápido y, sin mirar atrás, se marchó de ahí, subiéndose los pantalones. Halo mantuvo los ojos cerrados y la frente apoyada en la cama.

No se suponía que tuviera que ser así. Él había imaginado mucho, pero, como siempre, la había acabado liando. Sabía que estaba solo en su casa, pero no se permitió llorar. Él no lloraba, y mucho menos por estas cosas. 

-Levántate- se dijo a sí mismo-. Levántate y limpia este desastre- se giró, ignorando el lacerante dolor, y miró las sábanas manchadas de semen y sangre.

No era la primera vez que las limpiaba de esas dos cosas juntas, y sabía que no iba a ser la última.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Muerte: El Doctor Doom (Doctor Muerte En España) es un supervillano ficticio que pertenece a Marvel Comics. Fue creado por Stan Lee y Jack Kirby y apareció por primera vez en Fantastic Four (Vol. 1) #5 (1962). Este personaje encarna el arquetipo de personaje malvado e inteligente cuya ambición ilimitada le impulsa a intentar hacerse con la dominación global.
> 
> Craneo Rojo: Red Skull (Cráneo Rojo, Calavera Roja o Cara Roja) es el nombre de tres supervillanos de Marvel Comics, principal enemigo del Capitán América, otros superhéroes y los Estados Unidos en general. 
> 
> Cambio de mareas: Aviso, encoger la Luna, da igual cuanto tiempo, SÍ afecta a las mareas. Por si alguien me dice algo al respecto, sé que no se puede. Es sólo ficción.


	3. Acabarás con el culo y el corazón hecho trizas, destruyendo la ciudad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los siguiente capítulos, este incluido, están en primera persona y son bastante largos!  
> No he dejado a un lado a Zain, lo voy a seguir incluyendo en las fics, a pesar de todo, es un compañero e íntimo amigo, una gran persona e importante, que merece estar dentro de todas nuestras historias.  
> Espero que os guste :

Halo Sangriento P.O.V

Me desperté esa mañana no porque un rayo de sol me diera en el ojo o alguna mierda como esa, sino porque uno de mis propios ronquidos me sobresaltó. Mi cuarto no tenía ventanas, con lo que probablemente no se podría ver nada sino por una pequeña luz roja que tenía para dormir, iluminando el lugar de manera macabra. No soportaba la oscuridad.

Maldije cuando me alcé y me dolió el culo de lo bestia que había sido el Capitán el día anterior. Aunque al menos había sido mucho más cuidadoso que mis otras veces con distintos tipos, y eso le hacía ser aún más íntegro a mis ojos. Probablemente, si un tipo por el que no sintiera la más mínima atracción me hubiera propuesto hacer algo así, le habría matado sin ningún tipo de contemplación. Pero claro, mirando atrás en el tiempo, mi historial de folladas no es que fueran de otra manera que no consentidas.

Ya me había encargado de ello yo mismo.

Me puse un suéter de color rosa pálido, unos pantalones pegados negros y unas Vans roídas que me gustaban demasiado y me peiné sin ser realmente consciente, haciéndolo de manera automática, con la mano. Mi pelo casi siempre estaba revuelto, a pesar de tenerlo liso, y no es que me importara demasiado, según Zain, eso sólo me hacía parecer más adorable.

Adorable,

Una palabra que no encajaba para nada con mi verdadero comportamiento. Probablemente, el ser el jefe de la Liga de los Villanos ya debería dar una buena idea de cómo era yo. Un monstruo.

Pero, oh, no sentía pena al respecto, me lo había ganado a pulso. Había destrozado media ciudad sólo para molestar al Capi, había robado bancos, matado gente, todo, sólo por diversión.

Eso es lo que yo era, la única cosa que me entretenía y me divertía, molestar a los demás, dejarlos contra las cuerdas y destruirlos. Para eso había nacido, al igual que había gente que había nacido para hacer cosas buenas, como Harry.

Sí, sabía su nombre- era difícil meterse en su mente, pero no imposible. Nunca iba a aceptarlo, pero la mente de ese hombre era un hervidero de cosas bonitas que te hacen vomitar arcoíris, a pesar de su aspecto rudo y sus palabras.

Ah, apostaba a que en toda la noche no había podido dormir, sintiéndose culpable de lo que había hecho, sintiéndose sucio y cruel. Si él supiera que lo único que me atrajo de él fueron sus pensamientos en sí, no él de manera física. Era difícil encontrar a alguien que sintiera a necesidad de proteger a los demás, sin desear nada a cambio. La mayoría de los superhéroes desean fama, ese sentimiento de orgullo que aparece cuando lo hacen, adoración. Sobre todo eso.

Un reconocimiento en sus currículums era más importante que los planteamientos morales. ¿Qué más daba matar al malo si con ello, a pesar de ser persona, si con ello se hacían los héroes y todos les adoraban? No, no sentían compasión hacia los villanos. El Capitán, en cambio, era diferente. Dentro de su mente, se culpaba del daño que había hecho, se sentía culpable y se acordaba de los nombres. De todos ellos.

Tuve una noche en la que pude explorar todos los recovecos de su mente, memorizando cada cosa que había hecho, cada acción. Sí, sabía los nombres, los poderes y los puntos débiles de todos los superhéroes.

Sin embargo, esa información por la que cualquier malo hubiera matado, me importaba menos que la reproducción de una esponja. Podría matarles a todos, podría haberles hecho llorar lágrimas de sangre. Sin embargo, cuando lo conocí, simplemente los demás dejaron de importarme.

Harry se convirtió en mi obsesión.

Una obsesión que dio de lado a todos los demás superhéroes y a todo el mundo en general. Él era para mí mi contrario, la única persona a la que, quizás, permitiría golpearme y no le devolviera el golpe. No era amor, claro que no, yo desconocía el sentido de la palabra. Y, en el caso de saberlo, seguramente lo negaría.

Por eso, y por más razones fuera de mi entendimiento, sentía la necesidad de que Harry supiera de mí, que me valorara, que se diera cuenta de existo. Así que le hice creer que quería matarle y que sería su “archienemigo”. Menuda patraña. Yo sólo quería ver su luz de cerca.

Respiré hondo, haciéndome el desayuno. Cerré los ojos un momento, agarrándome a la encimera de mármol tan fuerte que los nudillos se me pusieran blancos. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer me iba a doler, pero necesitaba calmar la duda. ¿Estaba realmente preocupado por lo ocurrido ayer?

Cerré los ojos y me concentré. Normalmente no necesitaba ni concentrarme, ya que escuchaba los pensamientos de la gente como si estuvieran hablando en alto. Solía ser al revés, de ahí el casco que utilizaba con el traje de villano, pera cortar el flujo de información que llegaba a mis oídos y no desestabilizarme si me concentraba. ¿Podía hacerlo de forma manual, sin el casco?

Por supuesto.

¿Mientras tenía al Capi detrás, a punto de darme una paliza?

Bueno, ahí era cuando se complicaba.

Deslizarte por una mente era como entrar a un callejón que se conectaban unos con otros. No era como escuchar los pensamientos más superficiales, era ahondar dentro de los recuerdos. Harry tenía una puerta maciza con un gólem de piedra custodiándola, podéis entender mi metáfora, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, los golpes de la mente de ese hombre dolían verdaderamente mucho. El cuerpo se me echaba hacia atrás, un enorme dolor recorría mi espina dorsal. Y eso que lo había hecho de manera mental. Imaginad lo que es que os de un puñetazo.

El caso es que el primer intento de entrometerme en su mente se quedaba en eso, un intento. El segundo, era diferente. Distraía lo suficiente al gólem, me metía por algún recoveco y acababa en los recuerdos más recientes. Ya tenía todo lo demás muy bien mirado, Harry había tenido una infancia feliz, con padres felices, hermana feliz, con amigos felices que le decían lo perfecta y feliz que era su bonita y feliz vida, y que debía usar sus poderes ancestrales para hacer feliz a una ciudad no del todo feliz.

Me entraba cáncer al acordarme de eso.

La mente del superhéroe era de un blanco luminoso del típico que te crea ceguera momentánea, pero que cuando acostumbras los ojos te sientes limpio. Era muy contraria a la de Bruma Nocturna, o a la mía.

Miré entre los recuerdos de la noche anterior, y, como pensaba, estaban llenos de culpa y auto-represión. Por lo que podía averiguar, Harry dormía en ese momento. Sólo llevaba una hora de sueño, al no poder soportar su acto sumamente reprobable.

Por eso me gustaba tanto.

Era de las pocas personas que mostraban piedad hacia… supongo que hacia mí, a pesar de ser peor que un engendro de Dios que sólo pretendía arruinar la ciudad. Él se lamentaba por lo sucedido, pensando que nadie merecía sentir el dolor que yo sentí.

¿Dolor? Bah, quizás al principio sí, pensando que tal ver sí se pudieran tener relaciones sexuales sin sangrar. Pero mi pellejo estaba hecho de esparto y mi corazón… no latía desde hace mucho, con lo que no podría hacer ninguna metáfora ni de esas cosas. Me resultó tierno que me viera como alguien frágil, y también extraño. Bien era cierto que ante él, mi manera de actuar cambiaba prácticamente hasta hacerse contraria a la normal.

Volví a mi cuerpo, desestabilizándome un poco. Sólo me pasaba con él, no era algo raro.

Decidí ponerme a aprender a cocinar. No me gustaba ser malo en nada, quería ser el mejor en cualquier cosa que decidiera hacer. Yo era Halo Sangriento, por favor. Y ayer me comporté como una niñita dulce. Maldición.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, me puse manos a la obra. Estuve unas cuantas horas tratando de cocinar algo decente, sin conseguirlo. Acabé llamando a Bobby, el hijo de Willy para que viniera a hacerme los recados, como siempre. Odiaba los lugares llenos de gente, ya no sólo por el exceso de información, si no que me daba tirria y casi asco salir de mi casa. Un poco de agorafobia no era algo excesivamente importante, ya que, creo, que sólo salí apara que el Capi se pudiera pelear conmigo.

Hablando del rey de Roma, decidí llamarle para que viniera hoy a comer y a cenar. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, se quedaría a dormir. Era muy desconcertante el deseo de verle a todas horas, Zain me tenía dicho que, una vez me lo hubiera tirado, eso desaparecería. Pero mi estómago se estrujaba de manera casi dolorosa y me empezaba a dar vueltas la cabeza el sólo pensar que le iba a ver. ¿Estaría enfermo? Ya iría al médico o algo.

Me fui hasta el intercomunicador y llamé a la base. Sabía que él estaría ahí y yo no tenía problema de que nadie me viera vestido normal. Al fin y al cabo, nadie sabría de mi existencia si no sabían mi nombre. Me cogió en el cuarto pitido.

-Buenos días, dormilón- canturreé con voz feliz, viéndole la cara de sorpresa. Tenía el pelo aún más revuelto de lo normal y apostaba mi rayo de la muerte a que se había quedado dormido con la boca abierta-. Son las ocho, hora de levantarse.

-¿Halo?- preguntó, sin creérselo del todo. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y un poco de barba que no se había quitado en, seguramente, dos días.

-¡El mismo! Te espero a las doce en mi base secreta, no falles- intentaba sonar jovial, pero lo único que recibía a cambio era una mirada de incertidumbre.

-¿Me has llamado para despertarme?- se rascó la barbilla, bostezando un poco.

-¡Sí! Ayer no salió la Luna, recuerda el trato- ni iba a salir. Le había dicho a Zain que serían trece días, pero esperaba que fueran más. Iría observando las mareas y vería el tipo de cambios que estas representaban. Si podía alargarlo, lo haría.

No le dejé que pensara demasiado, porque seguramente se pondría moñas, así que colgué para, acto seguido, me tiré al sofá, tratando de descansar lo que no había podido a la noche.

Vino Bobby con el pedido del chino, no estaba seguro de si le gustaría. Quería probar suerte sin necesidad de meterme en su mente cada segundo.

Mi casa la mayor parte del tiempo estaba hecha un desastre. Acepto que la había limpiado lo máximo posible los días anteriores, pero soy un guarro. Tristemente cierto, lo dejaba todo hecho una pocilga. Limpié todo rápidamente, poniéndome un delantal rosado y mis pantuflas, y pasé la aspiradora y limpié el polvo lo más rápido que pude, que no fue mucho. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero, de pronto alguien tocó a la puerta. Corrí a abrir y, me encontré con mi reflejo con el delantal de bordados, así que le cerré la puerta en la cara, eché de nuevo a un lado la prenda, sin importarme un ápice de dónde caía. Respiré hondo y la volví a abrir, y, otra vez, me encontré con el Capitán. Llevaba, como siempre, el maldito traje de héroe, con la maldita máscara de siempre. Era un horror. Odiaba que no confiara en nadie hasta el punto de mostrarse físicamente normal.

-Hola, bienvenido.

-Eh... hola...

-¿Otra vez con el traje?- le insté pasar haciéndome a un lado-. Espero que te guste el pollo con salsa agridulce.

Estaba tan asombrado que creo que no reaccionó como debería. Simplemente me hizo caso y entró a mi casa. Se acercó hasta la mesa, donde estaba la comida ya colocada.

-Creo que me gusta, aunque no estoy seguro- se sentó a la mesa, como si todo fuera algo robótico, y yo corrí a por la bebida porque se me había olvidado. Tenía una mala memoria enorme. Me sentó en frente de un muy callado hombre, que no era tampoco una gran novedad, porque por todos era sabida la tranquilidad con la que hablaba y que por eso prefería guardarse las palabras. Así que decidí sacar yo el tema mientras repartía la comida ante su expresión un poco estupefacta.

-No has contestado- le señalé.

-No quiero que sepas mi nombre ni quién soy- me contestó el Capitán.

-Oh, pero yo sé tu nombre- dije con una sonrisa al ver su sorpresa. Creo que esa no se la esperaba.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó, todavía sin creerlo, después de pensarlo y tratar de pensar en ello.

-Leo mentes y escuché tu nombre- me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia aunque en el fondo supiera que sí que lo era. No era tonto-. No es que sea importante.

-¿No es que sea importante?- el hombre dio un golpe en la mesa, haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

-¿No? Lo sé desde hace años, pero tu nombre es bonito.

-Si lo sabes, dilo- me retó porque no estaba seguro. Por mucho que los demás lo tomaran como alguien cerrado, era como un libro abierto. Dudaba que él pudiera mentir aunque sólo fuera un poco.

-Harry- dije mientras me metía uno de los tallarines a la boca.

-Mierda- masculló el superhéroe como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Me reí con suavidad.

-Tranquilo, no le he dicho nada a nadie.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó, dudoso.

-¿Por qué, qué?- le devolví la pregunta.

-¿Por qué no has atacado a mi familia?- ahora podría decirle que la adorable Gemma era genial, que su madre era una mujer maravillosa que cuidaba de su familia y que su padre se parecía lo más posible a uno perfecto, ya que siempre impulsaba a un Harry joven a que se superara y luchara por lo que creía. Eran los padres que me habrían gustado tener.

-Mi lucha es contigo, no con tu familia- diciendo esas simples palabras, di por terminada la charla. Sabía que su mente era un hervidero de preguntas sin respuestas y de sentimientos negativos hacia sus propias acciones. Eso me cansaba, ya que lo parecía gritar, más que pensar. Comimos en silencio, yo rezando porque no dijera nada, él tratando de abordar el tema que le preocupaba. Incluso hubo un momento en el que abrió la boca para poder decirme algo, más que escuchárselo, lo veía pintado en sus facciones, así que hice una maniobra de escape y recogí los platos manchados y los llevé a la cocina.

Aún y con todo, me siguió. Y sacó por esa boca la pregunta.

-¿No estás enfadado?-

Respiré hondo. Ahora podría hacer dos cosas: hacerle sentirse mal o restarle importancia. No era algo que yo no hubiera hecho antes. Sexo duro y desagradable que luego te dejaba un amargo sabor en la boca y sentimiento de suciedad.

-Me lo merecía- me encogí de hombros mientras fregaba los platos, tratando de demostrar tranquilidad, aunque no sé si lo logré.

-Nadie se merece lo que te hice- tragué saliva. Vaya, eso era nuevo, alguien preocupándose-. Ni siquiera tú, con todas las cosas malas que has hecho, mereces eso.

-No fue nada, Capi. No te ofusques.

-¿No fue nada?- dio un golpe en la encimera, rompiéndola. Me sobresalté, para qué vamos a engañarnos, no me esperaba esa reacción para nada, y le dirigí la mirada, asombrado-. Te violé, Halo.

-No fue así- exagerado. No es como que yo no quisiera ni nada por el estilo. Pero claro, ¿Qué hacía cuando el “agresor” se sentía como una mierda y tú no querías eso? No tenía la respuesta a ello, así que me dispuse a agacharme a recoger los trozos de madera e hice que la escoba y el recogedor llegarán a mí para dejarlo limpio de astillas y cuando me diera por andar descalzo no me clavara nada.

-No digas que no te hice daño.

-Un poco de sexo duro nunca me ha hecho mal- le resté importancia, concentrado en mi tarea.

-Da igual lo que digas, yo sé que no podré seguir con este cargo de conciencia- el súper-hombre se llevó las manos a la cara y respiró hondo, seguramente pensando en qué iba a decir-. Soy de los buenos, yo no puedo hacer esto.

Sentí algo que nunca pensé sentir por nadie: Pena. La pena es un sentimiento estúpido, que sólo nos hace estúpidos y buenas personas, porque normalmente deseamos hacer algo por la persona por la que el sentimiento de lástima es dirigido. Me acerqué a él, con cuidado de no pisar lo que había en el suelo, y le aparté las manos de la cara para que pudiera mirarme. No voy a decir que su contacto fue como una descarga, porque supongo que no es eso lo que sentí. Cuando todo a alguien, digamos que entrar en esa persona es fácil. Cuando lo hice con él, fue más un sentimiento de estar abrumado que de cualquier otra cosa. El roce no duró mucho, apartó mis manos como si quemara o le diera asco.

-Escucha, Harry. ¿Puedo llamarte así?- el Capi vaciló deslizó sus ojos por mi rostro, seguramente preguntándose si debía escucharme, pero finalmente asintió. Yo tenía para él una contestación poco ortodoxa, ya que yo mismo era así. ¿Seré impulsivo? No lo creo, esto no es algo que llevo planeando y pensando durante meses. Quería que mi obsesión con él desapareciera, así que sólo le dije lo que deseaba y quitármelo de encima-. ¿Quieres compensarme? Simplemente jódeme bien. Así tu karma se restaura y dejas esta melancolía estúpida.

Creo que él no sabía si reír o llorar.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- me preguntó el Capitán, pero fue más para él mismo que para mí. Luego de parecer procesar la información, hizo un movimiento y se acercó quedando realmente cerca, tanto que nuestras respiraciones se rozaban, pero sólo ellas. Él no me había ni rozado aún y ya tenía una especie de escalofríos. ¿Me iría a poner enfermo? Aun así, me moría porque el hombre estuviera dentro de mí de una puta vez, llamadme necesitado, vamos.

-Sí, eso quiero- después de eso, no sé quién se sorprendió más, si él o yo. Porque me estaba besando después de pasar por mi cintura sus enormes brazos. No fue un beso tranquilo, en un principio su boca arrasaba la mía, así que cerré los ojos y puse mis manos en sus brazos, agarrándome a él. Cerré los ojos y dejé que su lengua entrara en mi boca y jugara con la mía mientras sus labios se movían sobre los míos. Alzó la mano y agarró mi nuca, profundizando cada vez más el beso, acariciando mi labio inferior y mordiéndolo. Nos alejamos con un chasquido y nos quedamos respirando en los labios del otro de manera errática.

Me agarré a la parte que quedaba un poco sobresaliente de la parte de la encimera cuando Harry me dio la vuelta, acariciando mis costados por dentro del jersey. Decir que me estremecí al sentir las manos frías contra mi piel no sería una mentira. Acarició mis costados, y sus labios recorrieron de manera húmeda mi cuello, mordiendo y chupando esa zona. Luego habría una enorme marca, pero no era algo que me importara. Cerré los ojos y llevé una de mis manos a su pelo, soltando con eso la máscara que llevaba a todas partes. No pude verle porque de mi cuello pasó a mi oreja, lamiéndola, mientras sus juguetonas, enormes y callosas manos se metían en mi pantalón.

-¿Seguro que quieres esto?- me preguntó muy cerca, haciéndome estremecer cuando su aliento dio contra mi oído. Su voz ronca lo estaba incluso más que antes, debido seguramente a la excitación. Como estaba seguro de que si respondía me pondría en evidencia, lanzando un gemido, llevé mis manos al cierre de su pantalón y lo abrí entre los temblores, pero con seguridad. Él me imitó, pudiendo abrir del todo y bajándome un poco los pantalones, mientras dejaba besos en lo que ya estaba seguro que era un chupetón en el cuello en toda regla.

Entonces fue cuando tocó algo que le hizo congelarse. Cuando rozó mi paquete, se quedó estático, como preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. No me juzguéis cuando os cuente lo que ocurrió a continuación, porque creedme que ya me lo eché en cara yo mismo horas más tarde. Me metí en su mente y, digamos, le di un empujoncito para que siguiera tocándome.

Bueno, quizás fue un empujón enorme, ya que las dudas dentro de su mente eran enormes, así que le insuflé un poco de persuasión. Resumiendo, le metí en la cabeza que eso era lo que él quería y que debía tocarme. Nunca se daría cuenta de que eso venía de mí y yo conseguiría lo que quería.

-Harry…- dije en voz baja cuando metió finalmente la mano y empezó a acariciarme por encima de los bóxers-. Joder…

-Sal de mi mente, Halo- me ordenó, insertando la mano y generándome un sobresalto, aunque no sabía si era porque me estaba tocando o porque me había pillado.

-Oops...- dije en voz baja, moviéndome contra los movimientos de su mano. Agarré sus rizos acariciándolos, moví la cabeza, dándole facilidad de alcanzar mejor mi cuello. Me deslicé fuera de su mente y pensé que pararía, pero lo único que hizo fue subir la velocidad de sus movimientos en mi miembro. Jadeé y apenas llegué a escuchar el sonido cuando mi pantalón dio contra el suelo, junto con mis calzoncillos. La otra mano acariciaba mi pecho, la llevó a mis labios, haciéndome lamer los dedos hasta que quedaron empapados. Era un manojo de nervios y de gemidos, el hecho de que tuviera la boca ocupada sólo hacía que la excitación creciera y que dijera su nombre de manera errática-. Ha…Harry…

-Eres… un impaciente susurró en bajo. Mi cuerpo ardía, y, tras decidir que los dedos estaban lo suficientemente mojados, eché hacia delante un poco mi cuerpo, volviendo a asirme a la encimera, y él paseó la mano libre hasta mi trasero, alzándolo un poco. Besó mi nuca, generándome un escalofrío y que una extraña corriente circulara por mi espina dorsal, y acarició mi entrada con los dedos.

Insertó uno sin previo aviso, pero no dolió. No estaba seguro de si era por la lubricación o por lo de anoche, aun así no pude pensar mucho más, ya que había metido un seguro y hacía tijeras con sus dedos para poder abrirme más. Era la primera vez que alguien me preparaba, yo estaba en un estado de confusión, transpiración y excitación extrema.

-Harry, dios mío…- sacó los dedos y le noté posicionarse, preparado para penetrarme. Pensé que ahora vendría el intenso dolor, sin embargo, sólo me sentí lleno. Hasta reventar. Solté un grito, más de asombro que de otra cosa. Puso las manos en mis caderas y gruñó un “tan estrecho” en mi oído, en el que el pelo mojado dejaba cosquillas a su paso. Estábamos sudando mucho, cuando se empezó a mover, el sonido de ambos cuerpos resbaladizos chocando sonó por el lugar. Cerré los ojos porque el sentimiento era ensordecedor. Me sentía arder, en llamas que lamían cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sus dedos marcaban mis caderas conforme el ritmo de las envestidas iba subiendo y sentía los jadeos en la piel de mi hombro-. Más rápido, Harry.

No sé bien cómo logré articular eso, pero él me obedeció al instante y llegó a darme en un puto que me hizo ver chispitas y gritar porque no sabía otra manera de sacar todo lo que tenía dentro. Porque nadie había llegado a ese lugar conmigo, pero al parecer él sí sabía todo lo que me podía hacer derretirme.

-Joder- masculló, pasando su lengua por mi espina dorsal. Yo me moví a su ritmo, sintiendo el sudor cubrirme por completo, impulsándome por los temblorosos brazos que tenía y echando la cabeza atrás.

-Ahí, Harry… dame ahí, justo ahí- una de sus manos dejó mi cintura y dio un apretón a mi miembro, mientras seguía con el brutal movimiento. No hicieron falta muchos tirones o muchas estocadas más, me corrí sobre la encimera gritando su nombre. Noté que momentos después él lo hizo dentro de mí, mordiéndome el brazo.

En este momento, nuestras respiraciones desacompasadas eran lo único que se escuchaba en la cocina luego del orgasmo. Mi primer orgasmo con alguien y que no incluía ningún tipo de dolor. Estaba en una especie de cielo dentro del shock al darme cuenta de eso. La mente de Harry era un horror, en ella se decía que eso que estaba mal, pero dios, si eso era estar mal, que me metieran ya al infierno. Me entró ganas de reír cuando noté el último pensamiento que no llegué a bloquear, que ni siquiera sabía mi nombre y que dudaba de que yo se lo fuera a decir.

Apoyó su frente en mi espalda, y sus manos sobre las mías, Notaba su corazón a ir muy rápido, como si se le fuera a salir. Me había prometido a mí mismo no volver a invadir su espacio, pero el no saber me generaba tanta incertidumbre a la que no estaba acostumbrado…

Una frase pasó por mi mente: "Dios, es tan guapo que me mata por dentro y no sólo con su pene". Sí, era un chico raro, lo acepto, pero era un chico raro feliz. Tenía un buen trabajo que le gustaba y el chico del que, sí, por qué no admitirlo, estaba obsesionado y dudaba que eso se fuera con facilidad, me había follado dos veces.

Dos. 

Ese número resonaba en mi cabeza como un eco, cada vez más alto, hasta llegar a un grito de mi propia voz chillona y emocionada. Y la segunda vez no me había dolido casi nada, había sido sobretodo placer.¡Me había corrido, por dios!

El dolor no es que fuera algo raro, es más, era lo más normal, al menos a mí entender. Si no eras bueno, el dolor y el odio era la única opción de vida. Como la mía. Hey, estaba bien con eso, al fin y al cabo, me acabé dando cuenta de que todos tenían razón con eso.

-¿Te he hecho daño?- esa simple pregunta del Capitán hizo que me desconcertara, ya que no era normal. Era la primera persona que le preguntaba eso en... cualquier circunstancia, quitando a Zain, con lo que me pregunté por qué preguntó eso.

-¡No!- me alejé un poco, sacándolo de dentro mío y sintiendo mis muslos mojados, pero no me molestó cuando me puse los pantalones que luego desecharía, mientras que Harry se los terminaba de atar-. No te preocupes. 

-Bien...- el rizado se llevó la mano a la nuca, incómodo. No sabía qué más decir en esa circunstancia y me di cuenta de eso.

-¿Siempre que no sabes qué decir llenas el silencio con un "Bien"?- le pregunté divertido, mientras hacía como que no me importaba lo más mínimo lo que acababa de pasar. Cualquier cosa menos la charla típica de “tenemos que hablar sobre esto”, así que terminé de fregar y guardé las cosas-. Le tendré que avisar a Bruma de que llame a alguien para que arregle la encimera. Odio los móviles. 

-Uh… Po… podría arreglarla yo, ya que fui yo el que la rompió- ante el balbuceo inseguro del Capitán, puse mi sonrisa más luminosa y dio una palmada. 

-¡Eso sería fantástico! Si quieres te puedes quedar aquí a dormir ya que, bueno, ya sabes, el rayo y tal- hice un movimiento con el dedo-. Muerte y destrucción.

El Capitán no entendía nada mí, seguramente. Un malo que podía hacer algo malo pero que no lo hacía. Era demasiado extraño hasta para mis propios oídos, y seguramente si me lo hubieran dicho de alguien que no fuera yo, lo tomaría por loco.

-Bueno, si vas a destruir Londres si no lo hago...

-Sí, digo. Si quieres quedarte- solté una risita nerviosa, pensando en tenerle en el mismo techo y lo que acababa de pasar y Harry me miraba extraño. 

-Iré... iré a por mis cosas.

-¡Fantástico! Te dejaré la habitación de invitados, espero que no te moleste, no me gusta que la gente entre en mi cuarto. Así que te pido que no entres a mi cuarto. 

-¿Dónde estuvimos ayer?- creo que estaba confundido, pero nadie iba a ingresas en mi habitáculo sin mi permiso.

-En uno de invitados- me movió nerviosamente y con rapidez por el lugar, recogiendo las migas de la mesa.

-Oh... bien- solté una risa baja por eso, porque era cierto, siempre que Harry no sabía que decir, decía un "bien"-. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Me has partido el culo, creo que sí- dije con guasa, sabiendo perfectamente lo que me iba a cuestionar.. 

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Louis Tomlinson- no siquiera me lo pensé, simplemente lo dije. El Capitán estaba asombrado.

-¿No era una identidad secreta?

-No, la verdad. Nadie me preguntó nunca cómo me llamo, así que supongo que creyeron que tendría algún problema con esconder mi identidad. 

-Louis...- me encogí de hombros, dándole a entender que no me molestaba. Sin embargo, por dentro estaba dando saltos de alegría cuando escuché al Capi decir su nombre, porque realmente sonaba bien-. No está mal. Vuelvo en una hora.

Vi cómo se marchaba volando y no escondí la sonrisa, ni siquiera cuando Bruma apareció para molestar, como siempre, era un jodido tocapelotas. 

-Tienes cara de tonto. 

-Y tú de mono, y no me oyes insultarte- dije, pero la sonrisa de oreja a oreja me delataba. No estaba triste, estaba… ¿No triste? Feliz, tal vez. No me sentía sucio, ni me entraban ganas de frotarme tan fuerte con la esponja hasta que me raspara la piel. Sí, vale, quería ducharme, pero no era la gran cosa.

-Le has dicho tu nombre.

-¿Has estado escuchando todo el rato?- me metí en la habitación de invitados y empecé a poner sábanas nuevas y a limpiar el polvo del lugar. Que Zain estuviera alerta con estas cosas no era algo que me molestara, tenía muy presente que la mayor parte del tiempo siempre me perseguía.

-Sí. Y también tengo que decirte que es la primera follada que te veo disfrutar. Sin embargo, te metiste en su mente para lograrla.

-No entiendes...- quería decirle que él mismo me echó de ahí, pero ¿qué pasaba si realmente el efecto no se había ido y él seguí bajo el influjo de mi mente sin yo darme cuenta? Bueno, seguramente después de hacerlo me habría metido un puñetazo, así que lo dudaba.

-No, el que no entiende eres tú. Si sigues así, acabarás con tu corazón y culo hechos trizas y destruyendo una ciudad, cabreado porque el Capi no te quiere.

-Bruma...

-Escúchame, ¿vale? Sólo una vez, escúchame- me pidió Bruma, agarrando mi rostro y haciéndome mirarle-. Lou, dile que se vaya. Que no vuelva y que se mantenga alejado. 

-¡No!- chillé, alejándome. No sé por qué, ese sentimiento de opresión atacó mi pecho, haciéndome sentir vulnerable.

-Sólo te hará daño, ¿Es que no lo ves? No seas necio.

-Yo... sé que lograré que esté conmigo.

-¡Ahora mismo te estará investigando! ¡Le diste tu nombre, Lou!

-No, Zain, él no haría eso. Además, si él quiere marcharse, no le culpo. 

-¡Dios! ¡Que tú no lo fueras a hacer no significa que ellos no!

-¡Él es el bueno!- por primera vez, entré en pánico, pero no porque creyera que me iba a traicionar, no. Claro que no. Si no porque sentía que me ahogaba cada vez que Bruma le decía esas cosas, porque transpiraba y me mareaba. Yo quería mucho a Bruma, pero muchas veces no quería que me hablara-. Él es el bueno y no puede hacer cosas malas.

Zain me miró y suspiró, llevándose las manos a la cara y frotándola.

-Espero que tengas razón, Lou. De verdad que sí que lo espero.


	4. Kiss me, you fool

Era ya de noche cuando Harry aún no había aparecido y eso me hacía comerme la cabeza.

Había llegado a un punto en el que ni siquiera era una amenaza, era un hecho. No Harry, no vida. Simple, ¿verdad? Vale, llamadme perturbado, pero no quiero que luego alguien se sorprenda. No era una persona que se solía enfadar, pero una vez que lo hacía, simplemente… estallaba. El caso es que ya me estaba plantando llamar a Bruma y romperlo todo de muchas maneras diferentes cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. En un principio, incluso contuve la respiración, deseando que la persona del otro lado no supiera que yo estaba dentro, sin embargo, algún pequeño e ínfimo movimiento debió delatarme. Eso, o que sin querer le diera a la lámpara y que la tirara, sería también una especie de llamada de atención al extraño. En plan “hey, aquí estoy, dentro, llama”. Cosa que hizo, además con insistencia. Me levanté con pereza y fui a abrir la maldita puerta. Ni siquiera miré por la mirilla, tiré del enorme mostrenco de metal (porque sí, era blindada y era lo mejor contra robos) y me encontré con un Capitán vestido de calle, con una camiseta blanca normal, chaqueta, pantalones vaqueros y unas zapatillas simples; sin la estúpida máscara, con lo que ahora podía ver lo guapo que era, y sus ojos verdes se enmarcaban más de lo que seguramente sería legal; y…

-OW, un gatito- dije, agarrando al minino y alzándolo. Era blanco con manchas negras, ojos preciosamente enormes y su pequeña boquita en una mueca de indiferencia. Maulló y restregó la cabeza contra mi cuello. Parecía muy cariñoso, me encantó.

-Hum… se llama Dusty- dijo, entrando en la casa-. Y mira que has tardado en abrir…

Dusty se restregaba contra mí y yo le acariciaba la parte de atrás de las orejas. Era tan suave, me encantaban los gatos. Me metí dentro de su mente para saber lo que quería. Según lo que parecía, el pobre no había comido en los días en los que el Capi había venido a mi casa y estaba muerto de hambre.

-Te daré unas llaves- le quité importancia, entrando y dejando ahí al Capitán-. Vamos a darte algo para comer.

-Miau- me dijo como si me hubiera entendido.

Supe que Harry estaba un poco irritado detrás de mí por como cerró la puerta de un portazo, pero realmente no me importaba mucho, o al menos eso pretendí, y seguí a lo mío.

-Claro que sí que quieres- entré a la cocina, siempre con Harry detrás. Cogí el cartón de leche, un bol, y lo llené encima de la encimera. Luego puse ahí al animalito, quien empezó a beber la leche con desespero-. Aw, pobre bichito, qué hambre tenías. ¿Es malo el Capi por hacerte esto y dejarte sólo unos días?

-¡Oye! Que si le dejé solo fue por tu culpa- se quejó.

-Sí, claro- le resté importancia y seguí mirando a Dusty, emocionado-. Siempre he querido uno, pero no me podía proteger a mí mismo, ya no te cuento a otro ser vivo.

-¿No me digas? Creo que se nota bien en tus planes que no eres capaz de mantener a nadie vivo.

-El hecho de haber creado varias máquinas letales no me hace mal cuidador. Olvidarme de darle de comer, eso, me hace mal cuidador.

-Bien, pero no te acerques a mi gato- Harry hizo un amago de acercarse al minino, pero este se erizó y le siseó. Pude escuchar la indignación del pobre animal.

-Dusty dice: “No me toques. Tú me abandonaste con el distraído de Niall”- dije en voz alta, contando lo que pensaba. Luego de eso, se lamió la patita blanca, ignorando el mundo que le rodeaba, hasta no estar lo suficientemente limpio. Vaya con el gato-. ¿Quién es Niall?

-¿Puedes leer la mente de los animales?- volví a la sala, donde había dejado un morral descansando al lado de mi sofá negro.

-No sé por qué te sorprendes, podría aplastar tu cabeza como tú un melón. Saltarías por los aires- di una vuelta a mi alrededor con los brazos extendidos-. Serían fuegos artificiales de melón.

Él me miró con una cara que seguramente quería decir algo así como “este tío no está bien”.

-Bien… - solté una risa baja por eso, y él también se dio cuenta de eso, pero aun así, sólo hizo una mueca de “déjame en paz”. Sí, ese día tenía día de ponerle nombres a las muecas-. Voy a llevar esto al cuarto de invitados, estaré trabajando hoy a la noche, con lo que no me molestes.

-Pe…pero, la cena…- dije, tratando de buscar alguna cosa para que se quedara conmigo aunque sólo fuera un rato más. Patético. Lo sé, pero, querido lector, debes darte cuenta de algo importante. Yo no soportaba estar solo. Cuando el Capi no estaba en casa, Bruma Nocturna era el que me hacía compañía. Ahora que él vivía de manera intermitente aquí (dejadme soñar, ah), no podría llamar a Zain porque seguramente le metería algo que no le gustaría por el culo, cogería el mando que maneja el arma secreta y yo no tendría otra oportunidad porque me partiría las piernas.

Cabe destacar que, por desgracia, yo me dejaría partir lo que quisiera por él.

-No voy a cenar hoy- me dijo, agarrando la bolsa con más fuerza. En ella, se podía ver una carpeta marrón, seguramente con documentación clasificada. Sé que os morís de curiosidad por lo que habría ahí, yo también. Pero, por desgracia, había decidido actuar de manera leal por primera y única vez en mi vida y no iba a meterme en su mente. Claro que no.

Hoy no.

Tal vez mañana, cuando descanse y la maldad vuelva.

-Entonces, por mí como si te mueres de hambre- le solté, borde. ¡Encima que le invitaba amablemente a mi maldita casa! Bueno, puede que él no quisiera estar aquí, pero quitando el rayo, tampoco le estaba haciendo tanto chantaje. Solo un poco.

-Bien- se cruzó de hombros, dejando caer algo que no se dio cuenta.

-Bien- le imité, aunque claro que no imponía tanto como él, porque era como un maldito gorila enorme. Bravo por mi metáfora, o comparación, o lo que sea.

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó, indignado. ¡Ahora la culpa era mía, tócate los huevos! Fui hasta el pequeño busca que había en el sueño. Era negro y tenía un único botón rojo en medio. Sin pararme a pensar mucho, pulsé el botón. Ojalá fuera ese botón que cuando le das, muere alguien y te dan un millón de libras. Eso estaría genial para mi fondo de inventivas. Aunque moriría alguien.

Bueno, un daño colateral.

Yo seguía pensando en lo genial que sería tener un millón de libras más (aunque ya fuera asquerosamente rico), cuando algo apareció de la nada. O mejor dicho, alguien. En un principio, pensé que era Bruma. Me retracte cuando algo rubio e irlandés (por el acento) empezó a gritar en mitad de mi sala.

-¡YO TE SALVARÉ DE DESTINO FINAL, CAPITÁN!- se había puesto una mano en la cintura y alzado el brazo, con un dedo hacia arriba. Lo único que se escuchó después de eso fue el maullido del gato, cuando entró en la sala. “Niall” pensó el minino, acojonado. Pero, en vez de huir, se puso delante de mí y empezó a bufarlo. Dios, amaba a ese gato. El llamado Niall, quien iba vestido con el inconfundible traje del Irlandés Errante, parpadeó y me miró de arriba abajo, confundido. No eres Destino Final,¿Quién eres tú?

-Eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo- le dije, agarrando a Dusty y acunándolo, mientras le bufaba cada vez más alto al rubio.

-¿Dusty?- alzó una mano, el gato sacó las uñas e hizo amago de arañarlo. Con un chillido no muy masculino, se abrazó la mano, a pesar de no haber sido ni tan siquiera rozado-. Sí, es Dusty. Ese gato me odia.

-Pues es muy cariñoso- le dije, acariciando las orejas, haciéndole ronronear.

-Ese gato odia a todo el mundo menos a Harry- dijo el hombre-. Pero, ahora en serio, ¿Quién ere…? OH, DIOS MÍOS. Entonces, era cierto.

-¿El qué?- pregunté, aún muy confuso. Luego me di cuenta de la situación y le miré mal-. Vete de mi casa, tío raro.

-Eres el novio de Harry- puso una cara muy cómica que me hizo olvidarme cómo había entrado a mi casa que me riera.

-¡Louis! ¿Qué es ese ruido?- preguntó Harry, siendo un inoportuno. Creo que se había puesto una especie de pijama, pero que consistía en unos shorts negros de deporte y una camiseta ancha hasta para él de Metallica. No voy a mentir, estaba para comérselo-. ¿Niall?

-¡LO SABÍA! ¡SABÍA QUE ALGO ESCONDÍAS!- le señaló de manera acusadora.

-Quiero que este degenerado se vaya de mi cas…- el irlandés me abrazó con una fuerza que debería estar prohibida para un cuerpo flacucho como el suyo.

-Es tan mono- alargó la “a”.

-Suéltame- me quejé. Me estaba ahogando. Dusty seguía entre mis brazos, con lo que sólo tuvo que subir la patita y darle un enorme arañazo, que hizo que el raro se alejara. Luego de eso, le bufó.

-¡Dusty!- le riñó Harry. El gato se arrebujó, acariciando mi cuello con su cabeza, como queriendo decir “sí, soy un gato muy mono”.

-No me puedo creer que no me dijeras que tenías novio, pensaba que era tu mejor amigo- hizo un puchero, mirándole con pena.

-Louis no es…- antes de que pudiera cagarla diciendo algo así como, “es un malvado hijo de puta que me tiene amenazado”, le corté.

-… No soy muy extrovertido y me daba vergüenza que lo dijera por ahí- contesté rápidamente.

-¿Qué?- su mente era un burruño de incomprensión. Fue fácil devolverla a la normalidad.

-Dile quién soy y convierto Londres en lava y a este idiota en un fuego artificial de melón- lo dije en su mente para que no se enterara de nada. Harry se puso rígido, pero asintió imperceptiblemente.

-Eh, sí. Eso.

-Ahora, sé buen chico y pásame un brazo por los hombros- volví a decirlo en su mente. Me encantaba esto. Me encantaba la cara de incomodidad del Capi cuando se puso a mi lado y me pasó el brazo.

-¿Esto te encanta, verdad?- hizo la pregunta en su mente, sabiendo bien que yo lo oiría.

-Ni te lo imaginas…- dije en bajo.

-¿Decías? Me preguntó Niall.

-Nada- sonreí de manera falsa-. Así que eres Niall. Encantado, creo que no me he presentado bien. Louis Tomlinson.

Le tendí la mano y él me la cogió con entusiasmo.

-¡Encantado! Niall Horan, es la primera vez desde que conozco a Harry que tiene novio. O novia. Pero oye, yo no juzgo…

-Niall, ¿No quieres irte a tu casa?

-Oh, no, sonó la alarma y…- se miró cómo iba vestido. Hizo una mueca de horror, tapándose la boca con las manos-. ¡Santo cielo! Voy de superhéroe, esto no es lo que…

-Louis sabe quiénes somos, Ni- se apresuró a contestar mi rizado.

-¿De verdad? Te debe de gustar mucho- una enorme sonrisa que llegó a los ojos azules. El chico era agradable, entendía por qué era amigo del Capi.

-Sí, mucho- si Niall escuchó el sarcasmo en las palabras de Harry fue porque no quiso, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-De todas maneras, me suenas mucho- el ojiazul achicó los, como tratando de descubrir de qué le sonaba. Pues claro que te sueno, memo, me he pegado contigo cientos de veces. Dusty, por otro lado, se había quedado dormido como un tronco. Hasta roncaba.

-Eh… pues…

-De Nando’s- dijo Harry rápidamente. Al parecer, lo de que iba a explotarle la cabeza como si fuera un melón le había llegado a la patata y trataba de que se enterara de lo menos posible-. Louis iba ahí muy a menudo. Nos conocimos ahí.

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló, indignado. Ese hombre chillaba por cualquier cosa-. ¿Fuiste a Nando’s sin mi?

-Niall…

-¡Mal amigo!- se quejó, y luego me señaló-. ¡Y luego conociste a un chico mono aún siendo hetero! Yo soy homosexual y no me como un maldito rosco y tú le encuentas a él me señaló exageradamente, haciéndome reír.

-Quédate a cenar, si quieres, y otro día te presento a un amigo- Harry me miró como si estuviera loco. ¿Qué pasa? Zain también merecía mojar.

-¿De verdad?- asentí con la cabeza.

-Claro. Llamaré a Bobby para que vaya a Nando’s para que traigan algo para cenar y ya.

-¿Bobby?- preguntaron los dos.

-El hijo de mi vecino, sí- Niall agarró el teléfono y colgó.

-Harry irá.

-¡¿Por qué?!- se quejó-. Tengo trabajo y…

-Tu novio y tu mejor amigo están hambriento, actúa como un hombre y tráeles de comer. Ya- Niall era un mandón de primera, pero me hizo reír.

-Joder…- masculló.

-¿Algún problema?- le gruñó el caniche rubio.

-No…- moví un poco al gato dormido y lo puse en mejor postura. Luego de eso, me acerqué al mueble y cogí el dinero como pude, para, acto seguido, dárselo a Harry.

-Compra lo que quieras, espero que te llegue.

-Lou, es un billete de quinientos…- murmuró el rizado.

-¿Es poco?- pregunté. Harry sacudió un poco la cabeza, creo que para despejarse, aunque no entendí bien por qué.

-No, está bien- fue hacia la puerta, cuando Niall carraspeó. Nos volvimos hacia él.

-Os podéis dar un beso, no me molesta- nos dijo, con ojos brillantes. Genial, un pervertido sexual.

-Ah…- dijimos los dos, él llevándose la mano a la nuca y yo bajando la cabeza, fingiendo incomodidad, cuando en realidad por dentro estaba gritando algo como…. “toma, toma, toma”.

-Niall, no creo…

-Yo creo que deberíamos- le interrumpí. Sonreí enormemente, tanto como Niall, y él gruñó-. Vamos, amor, sólo uno corto.

-Aw, ¡te ha llamado amor!- en su mente, Harry me insultaba en un montón de idiomas. Dios, es que era listo hasta para insultar.

-Voy a matarte- dijo en voz muy bajita.

-Kiss me, you fool- dije, riéndome de él. Cogí su nuca y lo acerqué para darle un beso en los labios. Fue sólo un roce, porque Harry se alejó rápidamente como si quemara al escuchar un “click” de una cámara de móvil. Pero yo sabía que le había gustado. Sonreí con picardía y me alejé

-Niall, cojones, no nos saques fotos- se quejó Harry.

-Pero es que salís tan monos…- se quejó el hombre-. Mirad, lo pondré de fondo de pantalla.

Harry se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Dios…

-¿Puedo llamar a un amigo para que venga a cenar?- dije, tratando de meter más baza. Zain se llevaría perfectamente con Niall, de eso no me cabía duda.

-¡No vamos a hacer una cita doble!- gritó Harry, enfurruñado, marchándose con un portazo. Me reí en voz alta, sobresaltando a Dusty y despertándolo. Lo dejé en el suelo, y lo único que hizo fue girar sobre sí mismo y arrebujarse, para luego dormirse.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- le pregunté al rubio, tratando de sonar amable.

-Claro, por qué no- me siguió hasta la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres? Tengo cerveza- abrí la nevera.

-Un irlandés nunca dice que no- me dijo, apoyándose en una rota encimera. La señaló-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Oh, reformas- me encogí de hombros y él pareció creerme. Le di la cerveza y, cuando estaba a punto de separarme, me agarró con fuerza de la mano.

-Espera un momento- me acercó a él de nuevo, con una sonrisa falsa por primera vez desde que entró-. Escucha una cosita. Pareces un buen tío y todo eso, pero voy a hacerte un aviso. Si le haces daño a Harry, te capo.

Tragué saliva, dando gracias a que ese hombre no supiera la verdadera situación.

-Pe… pero…

-Ni peras ni peros. Te capo. Te la corto. Te dejaré sin polla tan rápido que no tendrás tiempo a darte cuenta de lo que está pasando. ¿Vale?

-Va…vale...- entonces, su mirada volvió a la normalidad, me soltó y dio una palmada.

-¡Maravilloso! En ese caso, vamos al sofá a esperar a Harry con la comida- me dejó solo, con los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas y un pensamiento claro en mi mente.

Es perfecto para Zain.

***

Después de que Harry viniera con, lo que parecían, treinta pollos, y que Niall se comiera todos menos dos, los que alcanzamos a comernos el rizado y yo, estábamos sentados en el sofá con un aura de incomodidad entre nosotros. Niall nos había hecho ponernos sentados el uno al lado del otro, mientras que seguía bebiendo cervezas. Yo no bebía nunca, era un hábito que no pensaba cambiar por nadie.

Beber con mis poderes era peligroso, podría causar graves daños si se me descontrolaban. Y, con medio cerebro dormido, adivinad qué parte no lo está. Exacto, la de los poderes.

Me contó cosas graciosas y vergonzosas de Harry, que me hicieron reírme muchísimo al ver la cara de asesino en serie que ponía el Capi a veces. En uno de esos arranques, se lanzó encima de mí y empezó a frotar su mejilla con la mía, dándonos a entender que estaba ya muy obnubilado.

-Dios, Harry, ¿Por qué no me lo has presentado antes? ¡Tiene unas mejillas tan suaves…!- le faltaba el típico hipido de borracho.

-Me avergüenzo- no dijo de cuál de los dos, pero estaba claro que hablaba de él. ¿No se avergonzaba de mí? Eso era en el fondo bonito, aunque supiera que sólo lo decía para aparentar.

-Oh, no sé por qué. Lou es muy adorable- eso sí me hizo reír y a Harry alzar una ceja.

-¿Lou?

-Es mi Lou-Lou- le dijo el borracho, “burlándose” de él.

-Claro, Niall, claro…

-Me gusta que sea tan pe…pequeño porque tú… tú eres enorme- alargó esa o. Me empecé a descojonar, me hacía demasiada gracia. Aunque estuviera invadiendo mi espacio y yo estuviera almacenando toda su vida sin quererlo, no era un contacto desagradable. La cara de un Harry muy joven que había visto en los recuerdos de este me pareció una ternura. Pero una conversación bastante nueva me llamó la atención.

Había pasado hacía poco, pero con la mente borracha del chico, era muy difícil adquirir información sobre nada que hubiera pasado tras eso o antes de eso.

“-¿Has ligado?- le preguntó el Irlandés, con una enorme sonrisa de tonto. En las visiones podía verlo como si estuviera ahí, no necesariamente desde la perspectiva de ellos.

-Sí... digo, ¡No!- sacudió la cabeza. Recogió la poca ropa que tenía en el armario, porque sí, se podía decir que prácticamente vivía en ese lugar, y la metió en una bolsa. Había una especie de cama a un lado y un armario con sus cosas.

-Te puedo dar la información mañana.

-Pásate si puedes salir de la cama- la reconocí enseguida, Valkiria entró, riendo con fuerza. Era una chica de pelo multicolor y ojos azules, conocida por su fuerza y humor. Era otra componente de la liga de los héroes, aunque a veces fuera por libre e incluso ayudara a veces a Bruma.

-Ja ja ja, qué graciosa.

-Destino final se acerca- le dijo Iron Heart, haciéndome que me diera cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Creemos que planea un ataque- dijo Iron, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla-. Está empezando a congregar sus tropas.

-Vigiladlos, que Knife y Hunter vayan a investigar- ordenó, frunciendo el ceño ante las pocas imágenes de la pantalla. En ellas, una gran cantidad de hombres con la armadura de Destino se desplegaban. Eso me hizo confundirme Yo no sabía de ningún movimiento que ese imbécil iba a hacer, era extraño. Todo ataque tenía antes que pesar por mis manos, yo dándole el visto bueno o malo. Si no se tenía mi consentimiento, un plan malvado no podía seguir adelante.

Era extraño, realmente. Tendría que mantenerlos a raya y hablar con él. 

-Sí, les acabo de enviar un mensaje- le dijo el Irlandés.

-Capitán, llévate estos informes donde describen las actividades de Destino Final, a ver si consigues encontrarle un sentido.

-Bien, perfecto. Hoy mismo voy a mirarlo todo, pero ahora me tengo que ir- avisó, poniéndose la mochila al hombro.

-Eso, tienes que ir a donde tu doncella- le gritó el Irlandés cuando el Capitán ya estaba al lado de la ventana, preparado para saltar. Entonces, el de ojos verdes se giró y le enseñó el dedo del medio antes de volar. “

Me aparté de su contacto, pensativo. ¿Qué demonios estaría pasando por la cabeza de Destino final? No lo sabía, pero lo haría pronto.

Niall acabó cayendo roque con la cerveza número doscientas (al menos eso creía, había perdido la cuenta en la duodécima), con lo que se quedó dormido en el sofá. Harry respiró hondo y se frotó la cara, levantándose.

-Déjale dormir la mona, Louis- yo le seguí y le miré, parpadeando un poco.

-¿Deberíamos dormir… ya sabes, juntos? Por si acaso le da por entrar al cuarto o algo.

-Sí, Niall es un plasta- cogí una manta que tenía a un lado del sofá y la extendí sobre el cuerpo inerte. Harry me miró divertido.

-Nah, es agradable- le acompañé hasta el cuarto y ambos miramos la cama. Me puse las manos en la cintura, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

-Tú en tu lado de la cama, y yo en la mía- se marchó al baño y yo suspiré.

Decidí ir a mi cuarto y vestirme ahí con el primer pijama que encontrara. Algo encontré, sí, a Zayn con mi pijama rosa de osos en la mano.

-¿Zain?- pregunté, mientras le cogía la ropa de la mano.

-Tienes que presentarme al rubio- suspiré.

-Ya veremos, según lo bien que te portes.

-Sabes que soy un amor de hombre. ¡El mejor!- me empecé a reír de él.

-Claro que sí, campeón- me cambié rápidamente y me puse esa ropa, que me quedaba ancha y era calentita, perfecta para estas fechas.

-¿Me abandonas?

-por supuesto. Si quieres quedarte aquí a dormir, mi cama es tu cama. Me voy con Harry- hice un bailecito tonto y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, antes de poder escuchar sus protestas.

Cuando entré en el cuarto, Harry ya estaba tirado en la cama, fingiendo estar dormido. No es que eso fuera de mi incumbencia, si él no quería hablar, no sería yo el que le obligara, con lo que me acosté lo más lejos posible y me tapé con las calentitas mantas, suaves, que rozaban mi piel de manera agradable.

Cerré los ojos, arrebujándome y disfrutando de la calidez. Un maullido me hizo abrir los ojos y ver a Dusty apoyado en la cama, mirándome. Sabía lo que quería, y también que yo no podría resistirme, con lo que lo agarré y lo metí conmigo en la cama. Él se hizo bolita a mi lado, al menos alguien sí quería estar conmigo. Acaricié su suave pelo y él ronroneó con gusto. Escogí ese entonces para hablar.

-Descansa, Capi.

 

E, igual que el gato y Niall, me dormí.


	5. Las últimas lágrimas de Halo

La luz entrando por la ventana era algo inusual en mi cuarto, así que cuando me desperté por ello, estaba muy desconcertado. No abrí los ojos, por precaución, ya que no sabía dónde me encontraba y, normalmente, cuando los que te tenían secuestrados veían que te despertaban, te metían una paliza de aupa.

Sin embargo, a mi lado, noté algo calentito, y debajo de mí, un colchón. Estaba en una cama, con alguien. Relájate, Louis. Tú y yo sabemos que si no te duele el culo, es que no has follado. Me moví un poco hacia él, buscando calor. Era un cuerpo grande y pesado, que calentaba como un horno. Y en una mañana fría de invierno, eso venía perfecto. Abrí el ojo, mirando a Harry, quien dormía casi con la boca abierta. Me reí por lo bajo y me decidí despertarle de una manera especial. Me acerqué a su rostro lentamente, observando sus hermosas facciones de tipo guapo, cosa que era un asco, ya que yo no era nada en comparación. Acerqué mi mano a su cara y…

Le tapé la nariz y la boca.

-¡Buenos días, dormilón!- le grité. Harry se empezó a revolver con susto y yo me empecé a reír con fuerza. Al final, logró apartarse y tomar una bocanada de aire.

-¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCO!- me gritó. Uh, qué desagradable.

-Ya no bromas me dejas hacerte- le dije, levantándome de la cama corriendo. Él me siguió, con cara de encabronado.

-¡VEN AQUÍ!

-¿Para que me pegues? Creo que no- me reí, huyendo del lugar por la puerta. Sus pisadas rápidas contra el suelo se escuchaban por la casa y cada vez más cerca. Con una carcajada, entro a la sala para encontrarme a Niall, mirándome. Me quedé quieto, básicamente porque no me acordaba que el rubio estaba aquí. Harry, entonces, me hizo un placaje, tirándome a un lado con su cuerpo encima.

-¡Voy a matarte…!- me rugió. Estaba seguro de que no lo decía en bromas.

-Niall- le dije mentalmente. Él miró hacia un lado y vio al irlandés, quien parecía confundido-. Vamos, Harry.

-A besos. Eso… matarte a besos- aunque en su mente decía una cosa muy distinta que tenía que ver con puñetazos y palizas.

-Aw…- dijo el rubio. Harry seguía encima de mí, aplastándome con su peso. Casi me ahogaba, pero no se sentía tan mal.

-Haz como que me das un beso, vamos- le ordené. Él tragó saliva y acercó sus labios a la comisura de mi boca, Si se veía desde el punto de vista de Niall, parecería que nos estábamos besando. Pero no lo haríamos y a mí no me gustaba mentir. Con lo feo que estaba eso…

Así que giré mi cara y le besé como dios manda. En un principio, él pensaba en alejarse y darme un puñetazo. Pero algo cambió dentro de él y, finalmente, me acabó besand a mi vez. Su lengua jugaba con la mía y nuestros labios se rozaban entre ellos.

-Oye, que hay niños delante- la voz de Niall nos bajó de nuestro propio mundo y pude ver a Harry ruborizado. ¿¡RUBORIZADO?!

Sí, no has leído mal.

-Niall, ¿no deberías irte ya?- le gruñó Harry cuando se levantó para ir a la cocina, seguramente a cocinarse algo para desayunar.

-¿Me estás echando?

-Sí- le contestó el hombre, desapareciendo. Me levanté yo también, pero me senté a su lado. Arrugué la nariz.

-Dios, Niall, tienes un aspecto horrible- le dije, un poco preocupado. Tenía enormes ojeras, los ojos rojos, piel más pálida que ayer, pero una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa, ¿no?

-Sí, creo.

-Además de que querrás estar solas con tu chico- alzó y bajó las cejar rápidamente, con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Puerco- le dije-. Vete, anda, yo me despediré de Harry de tu parte.

-Bien, gracias, Lou. Adiós- se machó de repente, dejándome un poco ido. “Lou”. El único que me llamaba así era Zain, porque éramos amigos. Él era mi único amigo, a decir verdad. ¿Había conseguido otro? Sonreí enormemente, hasta cuando Harry apareció con un plato en su mano con tostadas.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿Y Niall? Lo has matado y por eso sonríes, ¿no?

Negué con la cabeza y, de pronto, mis manos parecía la mar de interesantes. Tan pequeñas y…

-¿Crees que soy amigo de Niall?- le pregunté.

-Eres Halo Sangriento. En el momento en el que se dé cuenta de quién eres su reacción será alejarse. Así que no te emociones por nada que tenga que ver con él. Estaré en mi cuarto, no molestes.

No alcé la cabeza, porque no pude. Siempre caía en lo mismo. Siempre creía que podría ser diferente, ya sabéis, no tan malo. O hasta bueno. Se bueno tenía que ser tan bonito y gratificante. Suspiré y me levanté, dispuesto a cambiarme. Pasé por al lado del cuarto de Harry y no pude evitar escuchar una parte de la conversación que se daba dentro con alguien a través de, supuse, un teléfono móvil. Los odiaba.

-Liam, ¿Lo has leído?- era la voz del Capitán ahí dentro.

-Hazme caso. Creo que eso debe contártelo él, no... 

-Lo leeré ahora mismo- dijo. Estaba tan intrigado que me decidí entrar sólo un poco por encima en su inconsciente para no perturbarlo.

-Harry...- se escuchó la voz queda del chico, Liam.

-Adiós, Liam- le cortó y se escuchó el sonido de unos papeles moverse. Estaba leyendo algo, y yo me moría de curiosidad. Abrí un poco la puerta para verle un poco.

Tenía una carpeta en las manos. En ella había varios papeles, separados por clips. Cogió el primero, haciendo que quisiera ver sobre lo que eran. Simple y sencillo, no hacía falta ser un gran telequinético para poder ver algo tan simple, pertenecía a un orfanato, y había dos papeles. El primero, en el que decía que el día 24 de diciembre alguien había dejado a un niño recién nacido frente a la puerta. Eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal. Tenía miedo que fuera sobre mí, pero tenía que asegurarme. Más niños eran abandonados ese día, ¿no? Sin embargo, cuando el segundo papel ponía el día en el que los señores Tomlinson me habían recogido, el dolor que tuve por sentirme traicionado me dolió demasiado. Sé que eso se asemejaba en lo que yo hacía, pero no pude evitar el dolor.

No quería que lo viera, así que entré como una tromba.

-¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!- Harry se giró con sobresalto, encontrándose conmigo. Me puse las manos en la cintura, con un cabreo del quince.

-Menudo susto, Dios- se llevó una mano al corazón, sin llegar a procesar lo que dije.

-Me mandaste investigar- dije, y sin querer, el dolor apareció en mi voz. Quise tragármelo, pero no pude.

-Sí- al menos no lo negó.

-Me podrías haber preguntado, yo te habría respondido todo.

-No lo sabía, me mentirías…

-¡¿Y preferiste mirarlo a mis espaldas?!- medio grité, enfadado. 

-No lo lamento- se lo pensó mejor-. ¿Me estás diciendo que si te lo pregunto, me contarás sobre ti? ¿Qué clase de locura es esa? 

-Es la verdad.

-Muy bien, cuéntamelo.

-Puedo hacer algo mejor- le dije. Agarré su mano con rapidez-. Puedo mostrártelo. 

Dejar a alguien meterse en mi mente era doloroso. No sólo por la cantidad de concentración que se necesitaba, sino porque yo volvía a revivirlo. Y odiaba eso. Me metía de nuevo en la mente del Louis, lo sentía en primera persona. Y eso, era sumamente horrible. Supe que la vista de Harry se quedó en negro y en un segundo se asustó un poco, por cómo respiraba con fuerza. En esa primera imagen, podía mantenerme al margen porque yo ni siquiera era consciente de ello, fue algo que recuperé de un recuerdo de alguien. Por fin, la luz le inundó, y tuvo que parpadear un poco, a pesar de que, por suerte, la luz era casi nula. Yo también tuve que hacerlo, aunque con menos molestias, acostumbrado a como estaba a hacer esto. Era de noche y estábamos frente a un enorme y cochambroso edificio. Las calles estaban nevadas y Harry distinguió el lugar como uno de los más pobres de Londres, lo supe al ver su mirada de reconocimiento y, lo de en frente, un orfanato. No sentía frío, a pesar de que de la boca de algún pobre de alrededor saliera el humo distintivo que demostraba la temperatura del lugar porque era intangible. Harry tampoco podía verme a mí.

En la noche, se distinguió una sombra que se movía a gran velocidad, se giró hacia ella. La persona dobló el camino y le pasó a Harry por la mitad, sin chocarse. Estaba clara una cosa: no podía ser visto, tocado u oído.

La mujer, ahora se la veía, tenía ropa rota, zapatillas desgastadas, enormes ojeras y ojos azules, muertos. En sus manos, un fardo de ropa. O lo que parecía ser un fardo de ropa. Ni siquiera miró por última vez aquello que dejó en el suelo, tocó la puerta y se marchó corriendo. Harry se acercó por curiosidad, y un pequeño llanto le hizo darse cuenta de que era un bebé. Uno tan pequeño que ni siquiera abría los ojos.

Una mujer mayor, que parecía ser una monja, salió vestida con un camisón y una chaqueta. No parecía ser sorprendida de ver aquella estampa. Agarró al niño y suspiró.

-El día de Navidad debería ser día de descanso- cerró la puerta al decir eso. 

El día de Navidad, mi cumpleaños.

Yo.

El lugar empezó a temblar y el color se diluyó. Yo ya sabía que a partir de aquí sufriría lo mismo que hace años, pero si Harry quería verlo todo, yo se lo daría. Aparecimos a media tarde en un pobre jardín con unos pocos columpios y todo lleno de niños. Gritaban, jugaban, felices. Todo lo felices que podían ser los niños. Harry supo que debía buscarme, pero en el fondo, desde ese cuerpo donde estaba atrapado, me hubiera encantado que no lo hiciera, aunque nada impedía nada a ese hombre, así que avanzó entre los niños, buscando los ojos azules tan característicos. Y me encontró, vaya que sí. Estaba solo, limpiando con un trapo en mis pequeñas manos la barandilla de metal de las escaleras. Podía sentir el hambre y el cansancio que tanto perduró en mi niñez. Miraba a los niños con anhelo de poder jugar con ellos. Era pequeño, parecía que no había comido en un tiempo y la ropa estaba más desgastada que la de los demás porque yo siempre era el último en todo. Aun así, quería encajar tan desesperadamente…

-¿Puedo ir a jugar?- pregunté con una voz que hacía mucho que no era mía.

-Sólo los niños buenos pueden hacerlo. Y tú no eres uno de ellos- me dijo la monja que me recogió ese primer día.

-Yo no quería asustarlos...- susurré en voz baja. Ah, dios. Odiaba esto tanto. Ellos siempre se asustaban de mí.

-Tus poderes te los dio el diablo- me contestó la mujer. Sentí rabia cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque Harry estaba mirando y eso lo hacía incluso más humillante.

-Yo no quiero ser malo- en esos tiempos, eso era cierto.

-Pero lo eres, y no puedes cambiar eso. Ahora, sigue limpiando, niño. 

La mujer se alejó, y seguí en mi trabajo, frotando. Harry se agachó entorno a mí, pero yo no podía hacer nada para cambiar el recuerdo, a pesar de que me gustaría gritarle por ayuda. Él era grande y fuerte, me protegería. Creo. Puede que no.

-Ey, monstruo- dijo la voz odiosa de otro niño al que reconocí al segundo. 

-Mal-Malcon- dijo mi antiguo yo con la voz muy pequeñita. Me daba terror sólo acordarme de este suceso.

-¿Ves cómo existe la chusma entre más chusma?- me preguntó el niño, de ojos marrón oscuro y mueca pérfida. 

-Yo no quería que te asustaras...- el niño más grande que yo, ya que este siempre fui pequeño, agarró mi brazo y, con la ayuda de otros dos niños me arrastraron-. ¡Soltadme!

-Calla, engendro- me ordenó el niño.

-¡Por favor, Malcon! ¡Suéltame!- chilló, desesperado, revolviéndose. Se lo llevaron hacia el baño, los niños de alrededor observando y acompañándolos, sin ninguna intención de salvar a Halo. 

-¡Al retrete con el monstruo!

-¡MALCON! ¡No lo hagas!- chillé con pánico. 

-¡Es un bebé llorón!- se rió otro de los niños que me tenían agarrado.

-¡Bebé llorón! ¡Bebé llorón!- coreaban los demás, junto con algún "monstruo" o "raro" o, directamente, risas. Me pusieron junto a la taza del váter, el cual, por cierto, estaba sucio, y el niño agarró mi pelo, tirando y haciendo que mi cabeza subiera hasta su nivel.

-Así aprenderás lo que os pasa a los seres como tú- y me introdujo la cabeza dentro del lugar. Yo me resistí lo más que pude, pero eran demasiado fuertes.

¡Basta con este recuerdo, ahora!

-¡Louis!- gritó Harry, pero yo ya estaba dentro de la historia, volviendo a ser el pequeño. Por suerte, la imagen se esfumó de nuestro alrededor, dando paso a la oscuridad. Estaba como en unas mazmorras, era como un lugar de castigo, a la noche. Se escuchaba un llanto, y me di cuenta de que era el mío, resonaba como un eco. Estaba seco, pero llevaba la misma ropa de la escena anterior y heridas en la cara y en los brazos desnudos. Andaba entre los pasillos, buscando a alguien. Zain. Él me ayudaría, siempre lo hacía.

-¿Zain?- preguntaba con voz rota.

-¿Lou?- preguntó una voz en algún lugar recóndito. Seguía por los pasillos hasta donde había una pequeña habitación. Sólo había una ventana por donde entraba la luz de la Luna y dos camas. O bueno, lo que parecían serlo, porque eran dos colchones viejos tirados en el suelo.

Un niño de piel oscura, pero desordenado y ropa tan roída como la mía estaba encadenado a la pared por unos grilletes en sus muñecas. Grilletes de cobre.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté, corriendo hasta mi amigo. 

-Dios, Lou. ¿Qué te ha pasado?- trató de soltarse del agarre, pero estaba demasiado atrapado.

-Nada, no te preocupes- cogí una horquilla y conseguí abrir el grillete, que resonó en el lugar cuando tocó el suelo. Zain no tenía más de nueve años, pero sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy adulta, dándome calidez. Me abrazó con fuerza, todo su cuerpo tapado, incluyendo las manos. Puse la cabeza en el hombro con ropa, sin rozar la piel de Bruma, porque ese era su poder. Si alguien rozaba su piel, moría. Así de simple. Yo le había creado varios inventos más adelante, evitándole el contacto humano para siempre. Y eso me dolía. La única persona que se atrevía a bajar a verle era yo. Él había cargado con los dos colchones roídos para que me pudiera quedar a dormir en su cuarto. Porque si alguien estaba peor que yo, ese era él.

-Lo siento, lo siento...- me decía a punto de llorar. Él siempre que podía me salvaba de todo eso, pero no siempre podía. Éramos niños, por el amor de dios, no superhéroes.

-No lo hagas, Zee. No es tu culpa. 

Los ojos oscuros de Zayn se pusieron rojos.

-Los mataré a todos.

-¡No!- me solté de su agarre, indignado-. No, Zayn. Así sólo demostraríamos lo malos que somos. Y yo quiero dejar de serlo. 

El moreno suspiró y se pasó las manos por su pelo. 

-Está bien- siempre me daba la razón.

-Algún día… seremos buenos- le sonreí-. Y las personas se alegrarán de vernos y de tenernos cerca.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy seguro. Vamos a dormir. Igual mañana somos buenos- dios, yo sólo quería ser como los demás. Ser bueno. ¿Tan difícil era eso?

-Vamos- contestó Zayn.

La imagen se volvió a distorsionar y apareció en el momento en el que una pareja me subía a un coche. Mis padres adoptivos. Zain miraba desde lejos cuando se me llevaban, dejándole ahí a él. Dio igual cuanto llorara o suplicara, dejaron a mi único amigo detrás.

-Nos lo pasaremos bien, Louis. Ya lo verás- me dijo la mujer a la que llamaba madre.

Por suerte, se cambió la imagen antes de que pudiera tener arcadas por ese comentario tan falso.

La siguiente imagen era mía en el colegio, siendo foco de burlas, de nuevo.

-Ey, Ratomlinson, ¿Cuándo vas a traerme los deberes hechos?- me dijo uno de los jugadores de rugby mientras me lanzaba contra las taquillas, haciéndome daño en la cabeza.

-Y…yo…- tartamudeé.

-Tú una mierda- alzó el puño-. Esto es para que te acuerdes el próximo día.

Cerré los ojos, tragué saliva y apreté los dientes, encogiéndome. Eso iba a doler…

-¡Kyle!- la voz del profesor Kane hizo que me respirar con alivio y al otro soltarme.

-Te has librado esta vez, enano- me gruñó.

-¡Tomlinson, a mi despacho!- genial, pensé, ahora el malo era yo. Agaché la cabeza y le seguí, aunque fue más por no mirarle con cara de enamorado que cualquier otra cosa. Sí, para los trece años ya sabía que estaba enamorado del profesor y que me gustaban los chicos, con lo que era risible por partida doble.

Entré al despacho que estaba pulcramente ordenado y posicionado. En la enorme mesa no había nada, cosa que me extrañó, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para que realmente me preocupara eso.

-Yo no…- empecé.

-Oh, Louis, ¿Siempre en problemas?- me preguntó, cerrando la puerta con llave.

-De verdad lo siento, no quería molestar…- sentí entonces un empujón muy fuerte contra la mesa y quedé contra ella, recostado. Me quise levantar, pero noté las manos y el cuerpo del profesor, quien era más grande que yo, aplastarme contra el frío material, impidiéndome moverme, por mucho que quisiera.

-Vamos a castigarte como es debido, Louis. Y no se te ocurra gritar, ¿a quién crees que creerían? ¿A ti o a mí?

-Por favor, no…- se me rompió la voz y una lágrima de cayó por la mejilla. No quería, quería huir, correr y no volver. Estaba asustado como la mierda, y no se suponía que mi primera vez se sentiría así. Sentí los pantalones escurrírseme por las piernas y sus manos frías por mi cuerpo. Quise vomitar.

-Vamos, hace tiempo que quiero probar ese culo- me tocó y yo me sentí demasiado sucio como para volver a mirar a alguien a la cara. Quería que Zain o alguien viniera y me protegiera.

-Socorro…- dije en voz muy bajita.

Pero cuando sentí algo entrar en mí, desgarrándome, mientras me mordía la mano para evitar gritar del enorme dolor, supe que estaba sólo. Ni siquiera me preparó, a pesar de que fue mi primera vez. Si lo miraba más adelante, quizás fue la vez que con más cariño alguien me había follado, quitando a Harry, claro.

Era tanto el dolor que tenía las piernas entumecidas, ni siquiera podía notarlas. En un momento, sentí un sabor cobrizo. Me había mordido tan fuerte que me había hecho sangre y ahora inundaba mi boca. Er preferible sentir el dolor ahí que en el otro sitio. Mis caderas chocaban dolorosamente contra la mesa, mientras él trataba mantenerme lo más sujeto posible por las caderas y me partía en dos.

Una vez acabado, se alejó de mí con una enorme sonrisa de cerdo pervertido.

-No ha estado mal, Tomlinson- me lanzó un pañuelo que tenía por ahí con desdén-. Límpiate. Si alguien te pregunta, te caíste- se acercó a mi rostro y dejó un beso en mi mejilla-. Nos vemos pronto. Tenemos ue repetirlo.

Ese roce quemó y picó sobre mi piel y me lo refregué, tratando de sacarme cada microlitro de saliva. Me daba asco a mí mismo por haberme enamorado de él, en primer lugar.

Es fue la primera vez que limpié esas dos cosas de mi piel, no pudiendo ver bien por culpa de las lágrimas que caían.

Todo se desvaneció y respiré hondo, dándome cuenta de que ya no estaba en esos tiempos, que ahora estaba mejor, que estaba con Harry, aunque fuera por obligación. Miré hacia el rizado, que se había llevado las manos a la cara. Yo no quería compasión, al fin y al cabo, todas estas cosas me habían hecho como soy. Y eso me gustaba.

Una fuerte patada en mi estómago me hizo darme cuenta enseguida que tenía que dejar de mirar a Harry, porque un nuevo recuerdo había aparecido. Del golpe, caí hacia atrás, vomitando todo lo que había comido y sangre.

-¡Maldito maricón de mierda!- el grito de mi padrastro me hizo entrar en pánico. No podía volver a pasar por eso, por mucho que quisiera mostrárselo a Harry, yo no podía. Él era enorme, un poco gordo, pero era el adorado y millonario buen pastor que donaba todos los años cosas para los niños pobres.

Y a mí me metía palizas.

-Pa-papá- dije, muerto de miedo. Se soltó el cinturón.

-Si eres un marica para unos, eres un marica para todos- me llevé las manos la cara para protegerme y quité la imagen. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que ocurriría y yo no podría pasarlo de nuevo. No. No estaba preparado.

Todo se desvaneció y aparecimos en una especie de mazmorra, parecida a la habitación que compartía con Zain en el pasado. En ella, una jaula de gruesos barrotes de metal negro, pequeña, estaba yo tirado, con el cuerpo amoratado. Se me había olvidado cómo dolía eso, cómo era tener más sangre en la ropa roída que dentro del propio cuerpo.

-¡Louis!- la voz de Zain se escuchó antes de que se viera el cuerpo, apareciendo como un ángel caído del cielo-. ¡Dios mío!

-¡Tienes que irte!- le dije a su vez, sin fuerzas para hablar, ya no te digo ponerme en pie. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí metido? El tiempo se había pasado tan lento y tortuoso. Deseaba morir con tantas ganas…

-¡No! Voy a matar a ese...

-¡Zain! ¡Vete!- lloré, asustado-. ¿No ves que te van a matar?

-¡Les mataremos antes!

-No somos malos...- susurré.

-Louis, ¡Despierta! O somos malos o nos acabarán machacando a nosotros- Zain intentaba abrir la jaula, pero no podía-. Hijos de puta, una jaula de cobre...

-¡Vete!

-¡No!- Zain se agachó a mi altura, llorando. Odiaba tanto que llorara que dolía-. No, Lou, no puedo dejarte solo. Tienes que hacerlo...

-No me obligues...

-Tienes que meterte en su mente y hacerlo, Lou. O no podremos sacarte de ahí nunca.

-Está bien…- se escucharon unas voces-. ¡Vete ahora!

-Volveré en cuanto lo hayas hecho- desapareció, pero yo sabía que estaba aquí, observando por si acaso.

-¡Louis!- gritó mi padrastro. Me encogí un poco más si es que eso era posible y cerré los ojos, respirando hondo. Concentrándome. Entró con mi madrastra, a la que le gustaba ver lo que me hacía, la muy puerca. Iban a hacerlo de nuevo, lo sabía. Pero esa vez sería diferente.

Entré en su mente sin ninguna dificultad, observando desde dentro sus acciones. Sólo tenía que tomar el control de él, sería algo fácil. Pero… si lo hacía, me convertiría en algo exactamente igual que lo que me decían que era. Si no, seguramente, moriría.

Así que decidí al segundo, tomé por completo su cuerpo. Al principio, se quedó estático, pero su mente empezó a pelear para liberarse de mí, aunque ambos supiéramos que no podría.

-Mátala- dije, señalando a la mujer. Ella alzó una ceja en su pose altiva.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, confundida al ver a su marido acercarse a ella.

-Maldito… hijo de puta…- dijo él, como pudo. No quería que dejara de hablar por sí mismo, quería escuchar sus reacciones, quería que él mismo fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Mátala, ¡MÁTALA!- hice que corriera hacia ella y que agarrara su cabeza para empezar a estamparla contra la pared de piedra. Ella lloraba el nombre de su marido, mientras que él no hacía más que golpearla y retener las lágrimas. No quería matarla casi tanto como yo no quería follar con él. Casi.

-Para, ¡PARA!- me pedía mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de moverse. Ella ya estaba muerta, pero me había quedado embelesado en la manera en la que se movía, en el que la sangre salpicaba el suelo y la pared, en el que la cabeza hacia “chof, chof” cada vez que se estrellaba-. Por favor, para.

-Bien, ahora suicídate- le dije. Inmediatamente, volvió a tratar soltarse, esta vez con más fuerza.

-¡Para!

-Usa tus uñas. Escarba hasta que no quede nada en tus muñecas- cerré los ojos de nuevo y me dediqué a escuchar las maldiciones, súplicas y gemidos de lamentos. Pero no, no me moví. Sólo sonreí un poco, hasta que escuché el cuerpo caer inerte y cómo seguía sollozando-. Tapa tu nariz y boca. No respires. Ahógate.

Y eso fue lo último que le dije a mi padrastro.

Se quitó la imagen. Aparecimos en un entierro. Vestidos de negro, frente a un cura, estábamos Zain y yo. El hombre hablaba sobre cómo ese momento de locura, mi padre me había encerrado y matado a su mujer para luego suicidarse.

-Ellos nos obligaron, Lou- me decía el moreno.

-Yo los... maté...- estaba en un extraño estado de shock, creo que sin creer que fuera libre. Me habían dejado un montón de dinero con el que podía hacer lo que quisiera, podía ser libre. Pero no lo asimilaba y odiaba estar en la calle.

-Se lo merecían. Todos se lo merecen- Zain se llevó las manos a los bolsillos-. Deberían sufrir lo mismo que hicimos nosotros.

-Zee.

-¿Qué?

-¡Si ellos quieren que seamos malos...- entre las lágrimas, sonreí-. No vamos a decepcionarlos!

-¡Bien dicho!- ambos nos alejamos de donde estaban los demás, abandonando la ceremonia a medias. Nos íbamos acercando al bosque, donde no se podía ver ni un alma.

-Vamos a destrozarlos- seguía yo diciendo.

-Les haremos sufrir lo que nos han hecho a nosotros- Zain sabía a dónde íbamos, subíamos por una colina que había dentro del bosque.

-Destruiremos sus sueños, casas, trabajos, les haremos llorar cada noche- yo hablaba de manera emocionada. Dios, era libre. ¡LIBRE! Con todas las letras.

-Ajá- Zain sonreía tontamente.

-Y una vez que pidan clemencia...- llegamos a lo alto, mirando la ciudad.

-¿Sí?- le incité a seguir, curioso. Dejé la mirada perdida en el lugar, como si no estuviera mirando lo que tenía delante, cosa que no estaba haciendo.

-Les aplastaremos como a ratas sólo escuchando sus gritos de lamento.

Zain estalló en carcajadas, contagiándomelas, a pesar de que por mis mejillas siguieran bajando lágrimas. Sí, Harry, estás viendo Las últimas lágrimas de Halo.

El lugar desapareció de su entorno, tras haber visto el nacimiento del malvado Halo Sangriento. Aparecimos en el lugar donde me encontré por primera vez con el Capi, tras lograr destrozar mi máquina desintegradora. Él, al parecer, ya se había ido, porque Bruma y yo estábamos sentados entre las ruinas del lugar, una simple y vieja fábrica. 

-¿Por qué has permitido que el Capitán Gilipollas te gane?- me preguntó Bruma a Halo, sorprendido-. Podrías haberlo obligado a que hiciera lo que tú quisieras. Podrías haberlo matado.

-Pero Bruma, ¿Qué gracia tendría deshacerte del bueno?- le pregunté a mi vez con guasa. Estaba relajado, sin ningún tipo de preocupación momentánea salvo saber cómo mantener a raya las pesadillas y mi ansiedad por estar fuera de mi casa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Verás, es sencillo. Un malo sin bueno no es nada. 

-Vamos, que te gusta el Capitancito- eso me hizo reír.

-Sí, eso también.

-¿Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de ser bueno, no?

-Es exactamente con lo que tiene que ver- me levanté-. Él es el bueno, nosotros nunca podremos serlo. Merece estar vivo, nosotros muertos. Esto es así. 

-¿Lo mantendrás vivo?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Siempre y cuando me mantenga ocupado, sí.

La imagen desapareció y el Capi me miraba desde el suelo. En algún momento, se había caído. Yo no quería mirarlo a la cara con miedo de encontrar pena. Ah, la patética y horrible pena. Era más humillante que cualquier otra cosa que existiera.

-No me mires con pena, no te atrevas- le ordené, alzando una mano-. No olvides quién soy. Soy Halo Sangriento.

-Louis…- me fui a marchar, cuando él me impidió moverme, agarrándome de la mano-. Espera, Louis...


	6. Salvar la ciudad. ¡Soy de los buenos!

-Louis, no siento pena por ti- dejé escapar todo el aire que había retenido en los pulmones.

-Eso… eso está bien- dije, rascándome la nuca-. Puedo soportar el odio y el rencor, pero no la pena.

-Sin embargo, me gustaría…- se llevó las manos a la cara, frustrado-. Me gustaría ir a donde ellos y decirles que fueron crueles.

-No te podrían oír- le dije, sentándome a lo indio en la cama.

-¿Los mataste?- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-No a todos- dije, encogiéndome de hombros-. Pero sí a muchos. A Malcon esperé hasta que se hizo adulto y le hice colgarse de lo alto del orfanato.

Harry tragó saliva, visiblemente afectado.

-Eso es…

-Lo que esperaban de mí. Ni más ni menos. Ese niño, Louis, que has visto en los recuerdos está muerto, fue otra de mis víctimas. No voy a cambiar como cambian los malos en las películas Disney en cuanto se dan cuenta de su error, porque no voy a poder- Señalé mi pecho-. Soy lo que soy, lo he asimilado y aceptado.

-Eso es horrible, Halo.

-¿Tú has visto que tuviera alguna oportunidad de ser diferente?- le pregunté de manera retórica.

-No, pero sólo culparles a ellos de tus errores de ahora…

-No los culpo- me encogí de hombros-. Me hicieron ser quien soy, podría haber muerto en la mierda, con mi alma blanquita y pura. Sin embargo, escogí el camino de matarlos y vengarme contra todos. Fue mi elección y no me arrepiento de ella.

Quedó digiriendo lo que le dije. Creo que eso le llegó a lo hondo, parecía estar procesándolo. El hecho de no hablar nunca con los malos hacía que no comprendieran los porqués de sus acciones. Yo tenía muy claras las cosas, demasiado. Hasta el momento en el que le vi, nunca tuve ningún problema en matar, aniquilar y destruir. Nacer para eso te hacía inmune a las críticas. Fue la visión y el deseo hacia el Capi lo que me hizo bajar el ritmo y destruir las cosas poco a poco, en vez de golpe.

-Hay algo que no comprendo. ¿Tú puedes matarnos a todos?- parecía nervioso y decidí no mentir.

-Sí. En términos generales, si os ordeno algo, nadie puede resistirse a ello.

-¿Es tu voz?- me reí.

-Oh, no. Odio mi voz- hice un amago con la mano-. Es mi mente. Puede hacerte hacer lo que sea.

-Incluso a otro telequinético.

-A todo el mundo es a todo el mundo. No existen mente humana que me pueda hacer frente, ni ningún artefacto que pueda impedirme llegar.

-Comprendo. ¿Por qué no me matas?

-Porque una ciudad sin esperanza es aburrida. Algo que no resulta un reto no es divertido conseguir. Necesitan una figura que les proteja, alguien que les haga sentir seguridad, que cuando algo malo pase, crean que alguien vendrá.

-Pero llegará el momento en el que eso no pase porque tú nos lo habrás impedido.

-Y los aplastaré moralmente, antes de hacerlo físicamente- me eché hacia atrás en la cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Y me lo cuentas porque no podría luchar contra ti.

-Te lo cuento porque me gusta tu conversación- le corregí-. No lo hago por torturarte, es algo que tarde o temprano ocurrirá.

-¿Y no hay nada que te pueda hacer cambiar de opinión?- me encogí de hombros.

-No. Nada material, al menos. Todo lo que quiero conservar vive en esta casa- creo que no entendió que también me refería a él. No iba a salvar a nadie que no fueran Bruma y a él, por el simple hecho de que, admitiéndolo con el corazón en la mano, verle sufrir y que de esos ojos verdes caigan lágrimas debía de ser un espectáculo digno de admirar-. Ahora, si quieres irte, devolveré la Luna a su sitio y estaremos en paz. Pero recuerda que tarde o temprano…- me levanté y me acerqué a la puerta-. …tarde o temprano, todos morirán.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, yendo luego hacia la sala. Pero no pude recorrer mucho camino, ya que la mano del Capi me agarró del brazo.

-Haremos otro trato- me dijo. Me giré hacia él, observándole, esperando. Respiró hondo-. Si no me lees la mente, entonces yo me quedaré contigo sin nada que tenga que ver con la Luna.

-¿Sin chantajes?- me sorprendí. No me esperaba eso.

-Sin chantajes- parecía tan seguro. Quise leerle a mente para saber que decía la verdad, pero algo me decía que empezar haciendo trampas no estaría nada de bien.

-¿Y será como… como si quisieras estar aquí?- no quise sonar tan patético como lo hice, pero no podía devolver a mis labios las palabras.

-Ajá- mis manos empezaron a temblar y él extendió la suya para que yo pudiera cogerla, cosa que hice. Le tomé la mano. Era grande comparada con la mía, y estaba fría, o la mía caliente y sudorosa. Era un trato.

Devolvería la Luna esa misma noche.

***

Estaba viendo la tele, aburrido, en casa. Realmente MUY aburrido. Harry se había ido a la Liga de la Justicia y yo no tenía nada interesante que hacer salvo ver la maldita mala programación de una cadena que, al parecer, le encantaba poner mierdas de cocina. Puede, y sólo puede, que quisiera aprender a cocina. O puede que no.

Gruñí y cambié a cualquier otra cadena, buscando algo interesante. Lo que encontré, me resultó sumamente desconcertante.

Taylor Swift estaba con su micrófono delante de su linda boca de piñón, con su pelo rubio en un moño perfecto, con su piel blanca lechosa que se podría llegar a confundir con el mármol. Oh, qué asco la tenía.

Ella era la dama en apuros del Capi, la que siempre era rescatada y la que se llevaba el beso del superhéroe delante de todas las cámaras. Si pudiera matar a alguien ahora mismo, sería a ella.

Sin dudarlo.

-Destino Final ha hecho su aparición en uno de los barrios suburbiales de la ciudad, en el que me encuentro- detrás de ella se podían escuchar gritos y ruidos-. Ha traido un ejército entero con él, con intención…

Dejé de escuchar cuando la cámara dio directo al Capi, quien se mantenía volando, seguramente mirando y sopesando la situación. Mierda.

-¿Te llevo?

-¿Cómo sabías que iba a pedírtelo?- ni siquiera me sobresalté, porque… bueno, estaba acostumbrado a él.

-¿Cuándo no me pides algo así? Además, ya hablamos sobre Destino Final y tú le ordenaste que no atacara, te está retando.

-Hm… sí…- no era porque quisiera salvar al Capi, claro que no. Era porque no me había obedecido… sí… claro…

-Bien, vamos- me tendió su enguantada mano y yo me pellizqué el puente de la nariz, conentrándome. Iba a salir de la casa, después de cuatro semanas encerrado. El sólo pensarlo me generaba una incomodidad bestial, con lo que me decidí apretar mi cinturón para ponerme el traje de Halo Sangriento. Una vez con él, ya no tenía miedo de nada.

Yo había construido los trajes de Bruma y míos, acorde con nuestros poderes. Si la piel de Bruma se ponía en contacto con cualquier otro ser vivo, este moría sin remedio, con lo que necesitaba un traje de pies a cuello. La cabeza la dejaba al descubierto porque nadie sabía quién era él. Bruma no existía para nadie, sólo para mí. No tenía padres, nadie que conocía sus poderes seguía vivo, básicamente porque los habíamos matado.

Mi traje sí que me cubría la mitad de la cara, impidiendo que me reconocieran, lo que era bastante bueno. Yo sí existía, era conocido por la prensa, para mi maldita desgracia, así que si nadie me reconocía, mejor que mejor.

Ah, sí, claro. Te preguntas por el cinturón, ¿cierto? No es nada simbólico ni nada: lo vi en una película, me hizo gracia, lo reproduje y fin. Ya está. Un cinturón que te viste como quieres.

Una vez con el traje entero, Bruma me apretó la mano y desaparecimos de mi preciosa y maravillosa casa, calentita, segura y protegida hasta la mierda, para ir a uno de los barrios de la ciudad lleno de gente hablando, pensando, imbéciles que quieres ser héroes y malos que me desobedecen.

Aparecimos en medio de todo el percal, con los súper-guachis detrás y el retrasado delante, con un… ¿ejército de tarados? Destino Final era fácil de diferenciar, era grande como nadie, calvo, con un casco inútil que creo que usaba para defenderse de mí y una armadura de lo más ridícula, que sólo le hacía parecer patético.

¿Quién era su estilista para no contratarlo? Gracias.

El caso era que ahí estábamos, en frente de los de nuestro equipo, con el contrario detrás de nosotros. Genial.

-¡Han pedido ayuda a Halo Sangriento!- gritó la de pelo morado, Valkiria, creo. Puse los ojos en blanco, el Capitán voló hasta nosotros, aunque no le leyera las intenciones, le veía venir. Nos iba a apalizar ahí mismo.

-Caballeros- miré hacia los superhéroes-. Damas- ahora a las superheroínas. Luego hacia los del ejército-. Vosotros…- hice un movimiento con la mano, muy general-. Seres que van a morir en breve…

-Lo que Halo quiere decir es que no venimos a ayudarle- me corta el mamón de Bruma.

-¡Bruma!

-¡Te enrollas como las persianas! ¡Ve al grano!

-Muy bien. Hemos venido para avisar a Destino Final que no cuenta con el permiso de la Liga de los Villanos para este ataque. Y que debe detenerse ya. En caso de no hacerlo, se le comunicará la inmediata expulsión de la Liga y una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Yo tenía bloqueada la entrada a pensamientos, porque al parecer, que un tío con un ejército ataque la ciudad es un espectáculo para toda la familia y habían ido a mirarlo.

-¿Nos vas a ayudar?- preguntó IronHeart. Me giré hacia él.

-Obvio no, pero este ataque no está dentro del reglamento.

-¿Tenéis reglamento?

-Mira, Hunter, bonita, vete un ratito a la mierda- le contestó por mí Bruma. Hunter era una mujer alta, rubia, de ojos azules, que normalmente me caía más o menos decente.

-Que te den.

-Halo, podemos destruir la ciudad ahora, en un minuto, sin preocuparnos de nada. ¡Ayúdame y seremos los más crueles y más malvado de la faz…

-Espera, espera, espera- dije, cortándole, por pereza a seguir escuchando las chorradas de Destino Final-. ¿Te crees que quiero destruir la ciudad?

Aún, añadí mentalmente.

-¿Sí?- me preguntó, dudoso-. ¿O no?

-No, claro que no. Quiero conquistarla, y esas cosas, pero no destruirla- aún-. Quiero decir, ¿Qué gracia tiene que tenga a la ciudad dominada si no hay nada que dominar? Aburrido.

-¿Te pones de su lado?- señalé a los súper-cachas y suspiré.

-Si sólo hay dos lados, sí. Supongo- me giré rápidamente-. Sigo siendo malo, nos creáis que seré bueno ni nada por el estilo. Esto es cuestión de principios.

-Halo, ¿Qué cojones haces?- no me había dado cuenta de la proximidad del Capi hasta que lo escuché demasiado cerca. Solté un chillido agudo por el susto..

-¡Capi! Salvar la ciudad. ¡Soy de los buenos!- chillé, haciéndome el bueno.

-Bueno, basta ya de tanta mierda- gruñó Destino Final desde esa enorme boca llena de dientes demasiado grandes-. A por ellos.

¿A por ellos significaba eso? ¿Ellos? ¿Nosotros? ¿Yo? ¿Bruma? Estaba realmente confuso. Nadie me contradecía, al menos no entre los malos, yo era el rey. Y debía demostrarlo. Los primeros del mini ejército estaban corriendo hacia nosotros, con las armas en ristre, a punto de dispararnos.

Había gente detrás nuestro, gente inocente que me importaba un carajo. Bruma podría haberse esfumado conmigo. Pero el Capi iba a hacer el héroe y acabaría lleno de balas que, a pesar de que no le mataban, eso dolía. Creo.

Estaban a punto de dispararnos, los súperchachis se lanzaron contra los malos, el sonido de alguna que otra arma siendo detonada y el Capitán lanzándose contra mi cuerpo, tirándome al suelo. En un principio, entré en pánico y pensé en lo mismo que todos los demás pensaban, que me quería matar. Pero no, tonto sería si no me diera cuenta que utilizó su cuerpo para proteger el mío, recibiendo algún que otro brazo, ya que la mayoría fueron dirigidos a mí. Sentí una rabia que sólo se me almacenaba en el cuerpo cuando Zain era atacado o dañado, ya que él era la única persona amada que tenía. Al menos antes. No es que amara al Capi, no, por dios. Es sólo que el sentimiento de aprecio en sí no era algo que se diera en mí con asiduidad. Una vez desbloqueado el logro de que me agraden más de dos personas, supe lo que debía hacer. Simplemente di una orden.

-Disparaos- aquellos que había sacado sus armas se las dirigieron a la cara y se dispararon. Sólo fue a los que estaban en la primera fila, era un aviso.

Todos cayeron como pesos muertos.

Bueno, muertos estaban, valga la redundancia.

El campo de batalla se quedó en silencio y Destino Final desapareció de ahí el muy cobarde, sabiendo que cuanto más lejos estuviera de mí, más dificultad tenía para poder meterme en su mente. Podría controlar a cualquier persona que haya tocado en un radio de 0 a infinito, sin embargo, si no había existido contacto, mi poder no se extendía a más de cuatro kilómetros.

Además, cada persona poseía una frecuencia diferente a las otras. Destino final era un cabrón con una frecuencia jodidamente difícil de moldear, algo así como la del Capi, con lo que mi concentración necesaria y dificultad era directamente proporcional a la cantidad de kilómetros que nos separaran.

Volviendo a la situación, que siempre me evado, Bruma agarró mi brazo y nos hizo desaparecer. Menos mal. Aunque no muy lejos, una de las balas le había dado en el costado. Le agarré antes de que se desplomara en el suelo y toqué su cinturón, al igual que el mío, para transformar nuestros vestuarios. El mío con mi suéter rosa de perros que decían “guauf”, mis pantalones negros y mis vans. Él llevaba una camiseta negra de manga larga, guantes y pantalones de cuero. Siempre iba de motero interesante, pero la sangre que brotaba de ahí no lo era.

-Tenemos que pedir ayuda- entré en pánico.

-Louis, tienes que marcharte…

-¡Te llevaré a casa! ¡Ahí puedo curarte!

-Tú solo no puedes- me dijo, apretando la herida-. Tú…

-Iré a por Harry- dije, levantándome de su lado y corriendo.

-¡LOUIS!- escuché que me llamaba. Pero, realmente, me daba igual. Yo no podría llevarlo hasta mi casa, pero Harry sí. Estaba tan desesperado que corrí entre la gente, a pesar a mi aversión por ser rozado por alguien desconocido. Por suerte, no nos había llevado muy lejos de donde estábamos, pero necesitaba encontrar a Harry costara lo que costase. Ya no estarían en donde la pelea y yo podía leerle la mente a no ser que quisiera que me mandara a la mierda. Así que usé un último cartucho.

Niall.

Había tocado a ese irlandés loco, con lo que lo único que debía hacer era encontrarlo con sus pensamientos chillones. No estaban excesivamente lejos, por suerte.

-Creo que voy a desangrarme- me dijo Zain mentalmente.

-¡No digas eso!- chillé, aterrado. Buscaba la mente que pensara en alitas de pollo.

-¡No te asustes tanto! No estoy tan mal, tal vez pueda arrastrarme…

-¡Zain!- llegué hasta una de las calles de la ciudad. No estaba muy lejos de dónde había dejado al moreno, con lo que me alegré mucho. Ni siquiera había reparado a la gente que había alrededor del chico de rizos, cuando le vi, me quedé quieto. Bien, tenía que ser inteligente, llevármelo de ahí sin que sospecharan nada raro. El irlandés pensaba que yo estaba con Harry, así que sumé dos más dos.

Corrí hacia él, utilizando mis mejores dotes de actor.

-¡Hazza!- mi grito a la típica protagonista preocupada por el novio me salió perfecto. Me lancé hacia él, ante el asombro de los demás supergente que ya estaban cambiados de ropa-. ¿Estás bien?

Sus brazos me agarraron con fuerza, envolviéndome en el abrazo.

-¿Louis?- preguntó confundido. Le lancé mi mejor cara de “sígueme la corriente”.

-¡Estaba tan asustado, amor!- mi vena dramática era maravillosa. Tenía que llevarme cuanto antes a Harry, Zain perdía mucha sangre.

-¿¡AMOR!?- gritó alguien detrás nuestro.

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó por lo bajo.

-Necesito ayuda- murmuré. Puse mi mejor cara de ternero degollado, intentando que no preguntara nada más.

-¡Louis!- el acento de Niall me hizo voltear y forzar una sonrisa.

-¡Niall! ¿Tú también estás bien?- me obligué a preguntar, a pesar de que me importaba poco.

-¿Quién es?- un hombre alto, moreno, Iron Heart, vamos, se acercó a nosotros.

-Es el novio de Harry- dijo Niall, al parecer contento de saber algo que los demás no.

-¿Novio?- la última o la hizo más fuerte.

-Sí, novio- dije, pensando en la cosa más bochornosa que me hubiera pasado para así ruborizarme y parecer tierno e inocente. Se me da de lo mejorcito-. Hazz, necesito que vengas conmigo, ahora. Un amigo y yo estábamos… viéndoos y una de las balas le ha dado- mi pánico era real. Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Dónde está?- me preguntó. Yo corrí de nuevo, sabiendo que él me seguiría.

-¡Capi!- gritó Niall.

-¡Id a al edificio! Voy a ir a ayudar al amigo de Lou.

-¡Harry!- alguien se quejó, pero ambos ignoramos el llamado y corrimos hasta donde estaba Zain, apoyado contra una pared, agarrándose el costado.

-Mierda- gruñó Harry, reconociéndolo-. No me jodas, Louis. ¿Es Bruma?

-Por favor- estaba tan desesperado, que acepto que supliqué-. Por favor, ayúdame a llevarlo a casa.

-¡Necesita un hospital, Louis!

-¿Y qué les digo, eh?- le grité, sin poderlo evitar-. ¡No pueden tocarlo! Se necesitan guantes especiales para coserle, porque si no morirán. ¡Es la única persona importante para mí!

Creo que eso le hizo reaccionar un poco.

-¿Cómo me lo llevo?- me preguntó entonces.

No sabía si llorar de alivio porque por fin alguien que no era Zain me ayudara, o darle las gracias. No hice nada de eso, porque escuchamos a alguien hablar detrás de nosotros.

-¿Harry? ¿Louis?- el acento irlandés era demasiado marcado. Y era imposible que no reconociera a Zain nada más verle. Estábamos jodidos.


	7. Una enorme y redonda Luna, que tenía una pequeña L a la vista

-No voy a hacer ninguna pregunta sobre esto, pero luego quiero una explicación- nos avisó Niall, serio. Quería tragar saliva, pero el nudo de miedo no pasaba por mi garganta. Puso una mano en la espalda de Harry, quien me agarra a su vez. Yo tenía en brazos a Zayn, con miedo de que alguien le dañara-. ¿A tu casa?  
-S... Sí- mi nerviosismo patente. Pero él no dijo nada más, simplemente todo desapareció a nuestro alrededor y aparecimos en mitad de mi sala de estar. Dejé con cuidado el cuerpo de Zayn en el suelo y corrí a mi cuarto para coger la caja de primero auxilios.   
Volví de nuevo, viendo como el Capi discutía en bajo con Niall. Yo lo ignoré, porque era más importante cómo se encontraba mi amigo que cotillear sobre nada. Me puse los guantes especiales para poder tocarle y, con suavidad y cuidado de no rozar la herida, cogí las tijeras y corté la camiseta por la mitad.  
-Duele...- dijo en voz baja. Seguí concentrado, tratando de reprimir el dolor en mi pecho. Si Zayn sufría, yo lo hacía porque su dolor era el mío.   
-Tendrías que haber tenido más cuidado- mi voz sonó baja pero sin reproche. Lo dije por decir algo, quería llenar en silencio. Miré bien la herida después de limpiarla. La bala no estaba muy adentro, era una de las virtudes de tener ese tipo de piel, que para poder traspasarla se necesitaba más fuerza de la corriente. No haría falta ninguna operación, sólo sacarla de manera manual y rápida. Cogí unas pinzas para poder sacarle la bala, eso le dolería como el infierno, y así se lo hice saber.  
-Da igual. No puede doler más que tenerlo dentro- asentí, sin añadir nada, sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación. Le puse un algodón lleno de alcohol alrededor de la herida para desinfectarla e introduje las pinzas y tiré. Lanzó un grito, no muy masculino, debo añadir, y empezó a lloriquear-. ¡LO RETIRO! ¡DUELE COMO EL INFIERNO! ¡DÉJALA DENTRO!- hice oídos sordos de sus chorradas, la acabé sacando y le puse el algodón rápidamente, pero eso sólo le hizo quejarse más porque le escocía.  
No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que los otros dos han dejado de halar entre ellos y nos estaban mirando, sobre todo por los gritos y chillidos que daba Zain. Era un llorica.   
-Ya pasó, campeón- le vendé la herida, con cuidado de no tocarlo, y le ayudé a sentarse en el sofá. Lo que no esperé cuando me giré fue ver a Niall comiéndose con la mirada al negro. Parecía que lo absorbía con la mente. Claro que todo el mundo sabe que no se le debe tocar la piel, con lo que seguramente se quedaría con las ganas. Zain sí que tenía suerte con su mecanismo contra violaciones, pero seguiría siendo virgen hasta que muriera. Un desperdicio, si alguien me pregunta. Era demasiado hermoso como para sólo observarlo-. Gracias por...  
-¿Vas a explicarme por qué estás con Harry?- me cortó de manera grosera. No es que le fuera a decir algo, gracias a su intervención Zain estaba vivo tumbado en mi sofá, así que tenía un bono de hablarme como quisiera.   
-Bueno... cosas de la vida.  
-Harry me ha dicho que se ha enamorado de ti. ¿Tú de él?- me sorprendió enormemente eso. Claro que estaba seguro de que lo había hecho para salvar a las personas de mi ira (Ja, ¿qué ira? Si yo no iba a hacer nada porque le dijera la verdad, una vez descubierto el pastel) pero ya que estábamos, íbamos a aprovechar.   
-Claro que estoy enamorado de él- una gran y flagrante mentira. Sólo quiero lo que tiene entre las piernas, gracias. Con mi manera de andar natural, quité mis guantes y abracé a Harry, sintiendo como su corazón golpeteaba contra mi mejilla. Al parecer, estaba verdaderamente acojonado de mí porque le empezó a latir el corazón a un ritmo que no era natural. Tal vez debería mirárselo. Alcé la cabeza para mirarle y sonreír, haciéndome el inocente.   
Harry pasó los brazos por mis hombros lentamente, pero no pareció forzado, por suerte para nuestra estúpida charada.   
-Muy bien- Niall se pasó las manos por el pelo rubio-. No sé en qué estabais pensando, pero supongo que contra cosas del corazón, no se puede decir nada. Sólo rezo porque nadie se entere de quién eres por vuestro bien.  
-No creo que lo hagan. Louis de normal es adorable, costaría que alguien lo relacionara- vale, no es que estuviera muy ruborizado, sólo un poco. Odiaba hacerlo, pero nadie había dicho nada bueno de mí salvo Zayn, y nunca a otra persona porque, bueno, al igual que yo sólo lo tenía a él, él me tenía a mí.   
-Cierto. Pero estáis de mierda hasta el cuello. No quiero saber nada. Mañana vendré de nuevo, así que más te vale no hacer nada raro, amigo- el rubio desapareció de ahí. Pude notar sus dudas, sus miedos. Era más miedo a un posible daño a Harry que mi condición de villano en sí, con lo que eso me hizo que Niall me gustara más. Obviamente, el prejuicio estaba ahí, pero no veía que eso fuera lo primordial de todo el asunto. Pensaba y se preocupaba por su amigo. Como Zain con él.   
Después de eso, seguí bebiendo de él. Era precioso, tenía miedo de que me alejara y no comprendía el porqué. Después de años de rechazos, debería estar acostumbrado a esto, era algo que me ocurría a menudo. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió. Me apretó incluso un poco más a su pecho. Entonces recordé algo que se me había olvidado por completo por el estrés de Zain.  
-Me salvaste- dije, maravillado de que eso hubiera sido así.   
-Hum...- asintió con la cabeza. Sonreí como un idiota sin poder evitarlo.  
-Chicos- nos llamó Zain detrás nuestro, cosa que ignoramos.  
-¿Sabes que no tendrías por qué haberle mentido, no? Ya que nos había descubierto...  
-Es mejor así- se encogió de hombros-. Cuanto menos sepa mejor.  
-Ey, tíos...  
-Muchas gracias por eso- pasé las manos hacía arriba, a sus hombros, abrazándole más cerca. Él al final, pasó los brazos por mi cintura, con las manos en mi culo, para alzarme.  
-Me lo pagarás de alguna manera...- acercó su boca a la mía.  
-¿Me haréis caso?  
-¿Y este cambio de actitud?- pregunté, con mi aliento rozando sus labios, pero sin besarlo aún.   
-Mierda, joder...  
-Bueno, tal vez esté replanteándome cosas. Tal vez...- me dijo acortando la distancia, besándome, haciendo que le correspondiera.   
-No empecéis...- ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Zain había dicho algo cuando él me besó. No voy a mentir diciendo que me haría el difícil. ¿Quién sabe por qué se estaba replanteando las cosas? Me daba igual que tuviera cualquier plan extraño, o que sólo me quisiera para el sexo, si me besaba de esa forma. Mordió mi labio inferior y su lengua jugó con la mía-. ¡Antes de que os pongáis a follar como conejos, llevadme a mi maldita habitación!  
Las palabras del maldito negro me sacaron de mi ensoñación. Zain. Herido. Cierto. Mierda. Me alejé de Harry con todo el dolor de mis partes y me acerqué hacia mi amigo.   
-Harry, ¿podrías cargarlo hasta el cuarto?- le tendí unos guantes para que no le tocara piel con piel. No sería agradarle que muriera. No de momento. ¿De dónde había salido eso?  
-Claro- se colocó los guantes, se des-remangó las mangas del suéter y agarró a Zain sin ningún problema. Era realmente fuerte.   
Fui delante de ellos, guiándoles por los pasillos. La habitación de Zain se encontraba muy cerca de la mía, sólo a un pasillo. El pasillo a mi cuarto era el único de los veintitrés pasillos que tenía la casa que no tenía luz.  
La casa era realmente gigante. Contaba con cien habitaciones, entre ellos quince baños, diez salar de estar, seis cocinas y todo lo demás habitaciones de invitados. Y luego la suya. Y la de sus padres. La de sus padres estaba tapiada, con lo que se podía decir que había noventa y nueve habitaciones. Por fuera, era una enorme mansión, con un solo camino rodeado de malas hierbas, aunque mis construcciones le habían dado un aspecto diferente. En una de las alas estaba una cúpula donde guardaba todas mis armas y cacharros, ahí era donde había recibido al Capi la mayoría de las veces. La habitación del Capi estaba lo máximo alejada de la mía, al otro lado. No quería que él encontrara mi cuarto en un descuido.   
Llegamos al cuarto de Zain, el cual tenía las paredes revestidas de posters de grupos de heavy y negro. La cama tenía sábanas rojas, y tenía una enorme ventana a petición especial suya. Un armario con toda su ropa y una pequeña mesa con una silla, para el ordenador. Yo le daría a mi amigo todo lo que quisiera, no escatimé en gastos, a pesar de que él nunca me pidiera realmente nada.   
-Déjame en la cama, Herc- le dijo con guasa, pero con la voz floja. Le dolía mucho, aunque era capaz de hacer bromas. Y Harry, molesto, le hizo caso. Le dejó caer. Literal.   
El moreno lanzó un grito de niña, demostrando el dolor.   
-Te espero fuera, Louis. Maldita sea, no sabía que hubiera tantos malditos pasillos.   
Me reí en voz baja y dejé que se marchara mientras yo recolocaba en la cama a Zain y le ayudaba a ponerse cómodo.  
-Descansa un poco, campeón. Necesitas recuperarte- le había quitado las botas y la chaqueta y le tapé con la manta.   
-Ten cuidado con él, Lou- me dijo, poniendo su brazo sobre los ojos-. Nadie cambia de odiar a querer de un plumazo.   
-Hablamos sobre esto...  
-Y tú pareces olvidarlo. Eres confiado, demasiado, y al final sólo te hacen daño. No te fíes de él- miré mis manos-. Prométeme que no te enamorarás de las cosas bonitas que te diga.  
Solté una risa forzada hasta para mis oídos.  
-¿Te escuchas cuando hablas? Yo no me enamoro. No quiero a nadie, sólo a ti- le dije, porque creía que era cierto. Me daba pavor a la vez que escepticismo el enamorarme de alguien, porque yo, realmente, creía que no existía nada así. Cariño, sí, incluso amor parental. Pero el amor romántico como en los libros y en las películas no.   
-No digas gilipolleces. Ojalá fuera verdad, pero los dos sabemos que en cuanto alguien te dé un poco de amor, caerás sin remedio. Es así, y no cambiará en nada que te engañes.   
Respiré hondo, queriendo evadir y escapar del tema. Pero supongo que yo no era de esos que le decían que no a una confrontación.   
-Ya veremos.  
-Nadie cambia con rapidez, Lou. Recuerda mis palabras. Habrá muchas personas que te querrán utilizar de todas las maneras que te imaginas y más. Si uno de ellos descubre tu punto débil, lo usarán en tu contra.  
-Yo no tengo puntos débiles.  
-Por desgracia, tu manera de querer ser querido, valga la redundancia, te hace débil. Y si pueden, te harán pensar que te quieren y respetan hasta que te tengan a sus pies.  
-Puedo leer las mentiras.  
-Puedes leer la mente- pocas veces había visto así de serio a Zain, y eso me preocupó-. Pero hay alguien a quien no le puedes leer.   
Me alejé de él, con un dolor de cabeza enorme. No podría leer si Harry me engañaba, si él me usaba, porque se lo había prometido. Pero él era el bueno, ¿cierto? Engañar, mentir, ridiculizar y matar, ese era mi trabajo, no el de él.   
-Vendré más tarde a ver qué tal estás.  
-Ten cuidado- me dijo, antes de que cruzara la puerta. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y todas mis ideas de que fuera capaz de mentirme y aprovecharse de mí se esfumaron como humo.   
Era imposible que él hiciera algo tan bajo.   
-¿Ya está?- se levantó con rapidez, casi tropezando. Me reí por lo bajo.  
-Eh, sí, creo- me acerqué hasta él, pasando las manos por su cuello-. Y, digo, si tú quieres, podemos seguir donde lo dejamos abajo.   
-Antes de nada, tengo que decirte que, a pesar de que no te dijera nada... Creo comprender el motivo por el que eres lo que eres- alzó un dedo-. Entender no es compartir. No me parece bien lo que hacer ni nunca me lo parecerá. Pero por lo menos, puedo llegar a...  
-Está bien, Harry. Gracias por eso, no quería conseguir nada a cambio por decirlo- acerqué la cara a la de él. Bajé la voz una octava, sabiendo que en mis ojos brillaba la lujuria. Dios, es que estaba demasiado bueno-. Y ahora, ¿vamos a tu cuarto o quieres que nos lo montemos en frente de la puerta de Zain?  
***  
Esa noche, Louis se quedó dormido en la cama de Harry, desnudo bajo las sábanas. El rizado salió al balcón, mirando fijamente al cielo, donde se podía ver a una enorme y redonda Luna, que tenía una pequeña L a la vista. Sonrió porque el malo decidiera firmar en el astro, cada vez más asombrado de su excentricidad.   
Sin embargo, esa sonrisa pronto murió. 

Él no estaba allí para que el villano le gustara, necesitaba de él, utilizaría cualquier estrategia con tal de tenerlo de su lado. Y si la única factible era jugar con los sentimientos de alguien, bueno. Lo hacía por un bien mayor.


	8. ¿Para qué mirar al techo para ver estrellas cuando puedo mirar sus ojos?

Me desperté con un sentimiento de agobio rodeándome. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir un cuerpo enredado con el mío o la respiración en mi nuca, por mucho que llevara con Harry durmiendo tres semanas. Habíamos iniciado una extravagante rutina que era de todo menos normal.   
Niall nos despertaba metiéndose en el cuarto y saltando sobre nosotros, seguido de un muy dormido Zain detrás de él. El irlandés había venido a cuidar del moreno todos los malditos días, haciendo que se hiciera aún más el enfermo para conseguir cariños. Ahí pasaba algo gordo, seguro.   
Después de eso, Harry y yo les ignorábamos, hasta que a Niall le parecía el momento de regarnos con agua, prender fuego a la cama o amenazarnos con tirarnos a Zain en pelotas encima. Ante tan encantadoras cosas, nos acabábamos levantando de mal humor. Después intentaba hacer el desayuno, que acababa en la basura porque lo quemaba, e íbamos cada uno a trabajar en nuestras cosas.  
La casa era terreno neutral, no se hablaba de las cosas malas, pero tampoco de las buenas. Además que en esos días, Zain y yo habíamos diseñado una nueva máquina del tiempo, pero del tiempo meteorológico, claro, para poder molestar el verano a la gente. Sí, seguimos igual.   
Harry, por su parte, hacía con Niall su mierda súperheroica, con poderes, cosas, y buscando a destino final.  
Nadie lo logró encontrar y estaban cada vez más incómodos, pero yo no creía que se atreviera a hacer nada si yo estaba por los alrededores. Si algo era lo que imponía, era respeto, y nadie se atrevía a llevarme la contraria, salvo Harry, claro está. Él lo hacía porque creo que amaba molestarme, nada más.   
Aunque el hombre fuera un grano en el culo, poco a poco, me ganaba cada día más. Me hacía la cena, porque yo la quemaba, era paciente y tranquilo, no parecía molestarle explicarme las cosas más de dos veces, veíamos películas, pero nunca salíamos. Y no porque él no quisiera, era simplemente que yo no solía salir nunca.   
Supongo que no hace falta decir la cara de bobo enamorado que se acentuaba con cada día que pasaba. No es que Zain tuviera razón sobre que yo me iba a enamorar de él, para nada... sí, la tenía. Triste era decirlo, pero era real. Me estaba enamorando. Y sólo rezaba porque él no estuviera jugando o utilizándome como me decía todos los días el maldito negro. Un día traté de meterme en su mente para saber si él realmente pensaba algo bueno de mí, pero me contuve. Estaría traicionando su confianza y, aunque normalmente me daba igual, él era especial para mí y quería ser mi mejor yo para mostrárselo.  
Nos acostábamos juntos todas las noches, no había vuelto a ir a mi habitación de nuevo. Le había confesado mi miedo a la oscuridad y, al día siguiente, había aparecido con una lucecita blanca que hacía estrellas en el techo.   
Aunque no se lo dije, lo primero que pensé fue la cosa más cursi que existe. ¿Para qué mirar al techo para ver estrellas cuando puedo mirar sus ojos?

Esa mañana, cuando me quedé entre los brazos de un muy dormido Capi, me di cuenta. Era el día en el que me había enamorado de él. Pronto, muy pronto, pero no le pude hacer nada. Me gustaba todo de él, desde su asombrosa capacidad de ser amable, hasta sus ganas de salvar al mundo. Hablaba con pasión de lo que hacía, igual que yo hablaba de lo mío. Nunca me cortaba, parecía gustarle la información innecesaria que soltaba por la boca. Incluso le había enseñado mi nueva máquina en proceso, que él había dicho que era bonita.   
También teníamos un acuerdo tácito de que no nos pelearíamos más. Me iba a asignar un nuevo superhéroe, cosa que me hizo decaer un poco en mi inventiva de cosas malas. Yo quería molestarlo a él, que fuera él el que luchara contra mí, sin embargo ahora tendría que aguantar a otro al que no soportaría.   
El caso era quejarme.   
Pasé uno de mis dedos por su mejilla, la que tenía una pequeña barba de hacía tres días, y las cosquillas en mis yemas me hizo sonreír como un imbécil. Las pestañas hacían dos medias lunas en sus mejillas y su boca roja estaba entreabierta. Los rizos caían por su frente y su pómulo, revueltos por la noche. Deslicé uno hacia atrás, tratando de verle mejor.   
-Eres un stalker- me dijo con la voz muy ronca, más de lo normal, digo. Me sobresalté al no esperarme que me hablara y él soltó una risa baja, abriendo un ojo.   
-Me matas del susto, bruto- le regañé, aunque besé sus labios con suavidad. Fue sólo un roce, aunque hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza. Me preguntaba qué pensaría si me declarara. Cuando me alejé un poco, mi mano seguía en su mejilla, él me atrajo hacia sí, agarrándome de la nuca y poniéndose encima de mí. Acaricio mi cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas, hacía frío fuera, era diciembre.   
Nos besamos hasta que el aire se agotó, hasta que nuestros labios dolieron, hasta que se pusieran rojos y no sabíamos donde empezaba ni terminaba cada uno. Harry bajó una de sus manos por mis costados, acariciándome y llegando a mi trasero, apretándolo y rozando mi agujero.  
-¿Estás ya listo para mí?- me dijo mientras sus labios bajaban a mis clavículas.   
-Sí... sabes que sí- dije, aunque sonó más a un quejido. Harry introdujo dos de sus dedos a la vez y solté un jadeo ahogado mientras los movía directamente contra mi próstata. Joder, él de verdad había empezado fuerte-. Rudo, Harry. Entra ya.  
Lo abracé más contra mí mientras alineaba su pene contra mi entrada, cumpliendo mis deseos. Se metió de un golpe, sacándome un grito. Eché hacia atrás la cabeza y disfruté de las embestidas que daba, de su aliento en mi oído, de sus manos apretando mi cadera y de su cuerpo mojado por el sudor resbalarse contra el mío.   
-Louis...  
-Voy a correrme- le avisé, pero fue un instinto, estaba fuera de mí, y cada golpe me llevaba más alto que el anterior.   
-Y-yo también- lamí su cabio inferior y me moví con él. Su mano se cernió alrededor de mi eje y empezó a masturbarme. Iba a morirme de placer.  
-Harry... dios...- cerré los ojos, abrí la boca, exploté y...-. Te quiero.  
Un puto "te quiero" salió de mis labios, no leéis mal. En mi defensa, era un momento caliente, yo no sabía lo que decía y era algo que me había estado atormentando. Él, al parecer, estaba a punto, pero se quedó quieto en el lugar, mirándome boquiabierto.  
-¿Qué...?  
Alguien irrumpió en la habitación, gritando.  
-¡LEVANTÁOS YA DE LA CAMA!- Harry se alejó de golpe, olvidándose de que estaba dentro de mí y haciéndome soltar un gemido de dolor.   
-¿Qué cojones te pasa?- Harry me tapó con la manta mientras gritaba a Niall de la misma manera que él y se ponía un bóxer del suelo.  
-¡NOS ESTÁN ATACANDO!- me levanté con la manta corriendo y salí del cuarto.  
-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Tengo barreras!- fui hasta la sala de máquinas y vi las cámaras de seguridad. Zain me lo señaló todo. Desde fuera, Destino Final atacaba mi casa, con varios malvados de la Liga.  
-Se está revelando- me dijo lo evidente. Yo tenía ojos y cerebro, podía verlo y deducirlo.  
Me cabreé. Mi casa no se tocaba, era sagrada. La casa vibro por primera vez, haciéndome saber que habían roto la primera barrera. Achiqué los ojos, sintiendo la energía filtrarse a mi alrededor.   
-Zain, llévame fuera- ordené tendiéndole la mano.  
-No iréis solos- Harry se había vestido con el maldito traje de héroe. Todos estaban vestidos menos yo. Otro golpe nos hizo saber que la segunda barrera estaba fuera. Quedaban dos y llegarían hasta ella, destruyendo mi hogar, el que tanto esfuerzo me había costado mantener.  
-¡Es mi casa!- le grité, enfadado-. Es lo que tengo, ¡voy a destrozarlos a todos! ¡ZAIN!  
Alcé la mano y, ante un asombrado Capitán, desaparecí con mi amigo, reapareciendo encima de una de las rocas que se habían soltado de la montaña que había cerca de mi casa.  
-¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?- rugí, haciendo que pararan en sus malditos y estúpidos ataques. Destino Final me señaló.  
-¡Te dije que no te metieras! ¡Estás aliado con ellos!  
-¡SOY VUSTRO MALDITO LÍDER! ¡No podéis hacer frente a mi poder!- sí, bien. Con una sábana rodeando mi cuerpo, en cueros, no daba mucho cague. Las expresiones cambiaron cuando alcé la mano con la que no sostenía mi dignidad (antes conocida como manta) y les hice saltar a todos por el aire. No fue una explosión, fue literalmente saltar por el aire.   
-Maldito hijo de...  
-¡SOY HALO SANGRIENTO, EL INTOCABLE! No podéis dañarme- uno de los que se acercaban acabó sin cabeza, a la que hice explotar. Podría hacer explotar a la de todos, podría...  
-Puede que al tuyo no- me dijo destino, alzando la mano-. Pero a Bruma nocturna sí.   
Algo salió disparado, antes de que Bruma pudiera reaccionar. Mierda, Zain, siempre estás herido, joder. Una flecha de cobre le dio en el brazo. El Capi y el Irlandés aparecieron segundos después, agarrando al negro.  
-¡Tenemos que irnos!- me dijo Harry, agarrándome del brazo.  
-¡Puedo matarlos!- grité, tratando de soltarme. Todos miraron al idiota del Capitán y yo sabía lo que significaba estar con el enemigo: ser un "desterrado". Yo no era nada de la Liga de los Villanos, estaba confraternizando con el enemigo.  
-¡Y ellos a Zain!- el Irlandés asintió y, agarrando al idiota, desapareció con él. Harry me agarró de los brazos y, de un enorme impulso, nos marchamos de allí volando.   
Me agarré con fuerza, pero, luego de otra explosión, quise llorar.  
-Harry, mi casa- dije, tratando de llegar a ella-. Van a destrozarla, no puedes...  
-¡No puedes contra todos ellos! Acéptalo, Louis, por favor- no sabía que estaba llorando hasta que vi las lágrimas agolparse ante mis ojos.  
Había perdido mis recuerdos. lo había perdido todo.


	9. Harry no habló, pero me contestó a la pregunta sin necesitar hacerlo

Grité cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos volando. Yo apenas salía de casa por el miedo que me daba, ya no os quiero contar volar. Me abracé más fuerte al cuerpo de Harry y enterré la cara en su pecho, tratando de respirar con una calma que no sentía. Eso estaba mal, realmente mal. Quería vomitar y esconderme debajo de una piedra, pero dudo que pudiera hacerlo sin bajarme de Harry. Y bajarme de Harry sería estamparme contra el suelo, algo nada agradable, gracias. 

Me empecé a marear, a pesar de que el aire me diera por todos lados y que no tuviera que ocurrir. Pero, por suerte, noté que Harry pisaba suelo. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y agarraba muy fuerte su camiseta, rezando porque me bajara y sintiera suelo bajo mis pies.

Noté una de sus grandes manos en mi pelo y la otra bajo mi trasero, sosteniéndome cuando empezó a andar hacia algún lugar que no vi, porque tenía los ojos cerrados, obvio, y estaba temblando como una hoja. Harry me bajó al suelo, manteniéndome aún agarrado por la cintura. En cuanto me di cuenta de que estaba a salvo, me aparté de sus brazos y, casi sin mirar a ningún sitio, vi mi salvación: un armario.   
Ni siquiera pensé en la oscuridad de dentro, era mejor que estar afuera. 

-¡Louis!- escuché el grito sorprendido de Harry. Ni siquiera lo escuché, entré, dejé una pequeña rejilla abierta para no estar en completa oscuridad, subí mis rodillas, enterré la cara en ellas, cerré los ojos y me tapé los oídos con las manos, empezando a mecerme hacia delante y atrás. 

Me había quedado sin casa, santo dios. ¿Dónde iba a esconderme ahora? No podía salir a la calle, estaba llena de ruidos, de gente pensando, de personas felices. Los sitios cerrados eran mejores eran para mí. Lugares tranquilos. 

Mis poderes se habían descontrolado por mis emociones, podía escuchar perfectamente a las personas que pensaban en la parte de arriba, en la de abajo, en el pasillo. Pensamientos estúpidos, qué iban a comprar o a hacer. Pensamientos que ahogaban los míos propios y me hacía ahogarme. 

Me quise morir casi al instante.

-Cállatecállatecállatecállate- dije, desesperado, sabiendo que eso no ocurriría. 

-Louis, abre la puerta- me pidió suavemente Harry, al otro lado. Él mismo podría hacerlo, pero el que prefiriera pedírmelo significó mucho. Aunque tampoco me parara.

-Nonononononono- sentí el calor de alguien a mi lado y unos brazos rodeándome, atrayéndome a su cuerpo. Nunca sabré cómo lo hizo, pero Harry consiguió entrar al maldito armario conmigo, poniéndome en su regazo y tapando mi cara con su mano, mientras era él ahora el que me mecía. Puso sus labios en la parte de arriba de mi cabeza y me besó con suavidad, tratando seguramente de calmarme. 

-Louis, entra a mi mente. 

-Ellos gritan…- se me escapó un sollozo, pero sin lágrimas.

-Sé que lo hacen, cariño. Entra en mi mente, pensaré en algo bueno- apartó el pelo de mi frente y rozó sus labios contra mi piel. 

-Te prometí…

-Entra, Louis. Yo te doy permiso, hazlo. 

Respiré hondo, porque no quería que Harry luego re arrepintiera, pero yo era como un adicto a sus pensamientos y a sus deseos. Así que, lo hice. Me zambullí dentro de sus recuerdos más nuevos, viendo la preocupación que sentía por cómo había reaccionado y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudarme. 

Las voces se difuminaron, quedándose en nada, mientras que él pensaba en cosas relajantes y agradables para que yo entrara en un mundo de tranquilidad, cosa que funcionó. Un sentimiento bonito, agradable, recorría en ese instante dentro. Decidí bucear un poco, entrando, conforme iba alejándome de los recuerdos más recientes, el sentimiento iba disipándose hasta que encontré el momento en el que me pidió que no le leyera la mente, cuando pensaba en utilizarme para su propio beneficio. No es que no me lo esperara, era que verlo realmente, me dolía el corazón. Volví la vista hacia delante, un nuevo sentimiento de profunda decepción en mi estómago, apretándolo, haciéndome tener ganas de llorar hasta morir deshidratado. Para salir, tuve de nuevo que pasar entre los recuerdos recientes. Quería salir y pegarle hasta que sufriera tanto como yo, hasta que me encontré con un recuerdo concreto. Era de hace varias semanas.  
En él, salía yo con un suéter morado y sonriendo mientras señalaba la pizza que habíamos comprado a petición de Niall. 

Pensé en alejarme, porque para mí ese fue un gran día, pero el sentimiento extraño que inundaba alrededor de ese recuerdo me hizo mantenerme quieto en el sitio. Era lo mismo que cuando yo lo miraba, la familiaridad de ese nerviosismo. Pasé al siguiente, y luego al siguiente, dándome cuenta de que Harry sólo experimentaba eso en los recuerdos que tenían que ver conmigo, en ninguno otro. 

Incluso cuando salvó a Taylor, Harry en ningún momento sintió eso. 

Cerré los ojos, abrumado. Estaba en un estado de éxtasis muy extraño, cuando llegué a esa misma mañana, cuando yo mismo me di cuenta de que lo quería. 

Él, al parecer, según sus propios pensamientos, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, pensó lo mismo.

Yo sabía que eso no se podía alterar. Quiero decir, es tu propia mente y mi poder superaba cualquier hechizo que se pudiera hacer. Yo sabía que debería sentirme mal, fatal, porque el primer pensamiento de él fuera engañarme pero, ¿podía culparle? Soy un villano, alguien malo que ha tenido la suerte y por quien Harry ha desarrollado un extraño sentimiento de ¿Amor? No lo sé, lo que quiera significar. Y yo no iba a tirar por la borda que alguien como él pudiera quererme. Tendría que ser un retrasado. 

Y yo soy de todo menos tonto. 

Salí de la mente de Harry, muchísimo más tranquilo que cuando entré. Miré sus ojos verdes cristalinos, tan bonitos que me mataban por dentro. Acaricié su rostro y bajé el volumen de mi tono de voz.

-Harry… ¿Tú me quieres?- sonó aún más a niño perdido en la realidad que en mi mente. 

Me abrazó con más fuerza contra su regazo, envolviéndome y besando mi nariz, mis mejillas, mi frente y con un roce de labios, que profundizó. Pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y yo me aferré a su camiseta mientras nos besábamos lento, sin prisa ninguna. 

Oh, pero yo sí que la tenía. Me puse a ahorcajas sobre él y llevé mis manos a sus prendas, con las sábanas que se me había olvidado que había a mi alrededor, cayendo. Necesitaba su piel contra la mía para poder vivir, o eso se sentía en ese momento. Abracé con suavidad su torso contra el mío, sintiendo sus callosa manos sobre mi espalda. Yo rocé con las yemas de mis dedos sus brazos y llegué hasta su ellos, mientras él besaba mi cuello. Cerré los ojos cuando su boca encontró el sitio sensible entre mi oreja y cuello, mientras me estremecía de gusto y lancé un pequeño jadeo bajo. Sentir sus manos ásperas acercarse a mi trasero y agarrarlo por los glúteos. Quería que se quitara la ropa rápido, de una tacada, pero dentro del armario, donde apenas había sitio para respirar, era difícil. 

Sus labios volvieron a los míos, yo le acariciaba las mejillas con los pulgares y puse mi frente en la suya cuando noté que había bajado un poco sus pantalones, liberando su erección, rozándose contra mi piel desnuda. Llevó sus dedos a mi entrada abierta, ya que me había dilatado hacía poco más de una hora.   
O lo que fuera. 

No quisimos decir nada, ni siquiera nuestros nombres, eso quedó claro cuando su lengua invadió la mía, dejando caer por una comisura un pequeño hilito de saliva, aunque no supiera si era mía o suya. Sus dos dedos se movieron en ligeras envestidas dentro mío y yo me movía, soltando bajos gemidos, como si no quisiéramos ser oídos. 

Harry pronto se impacientó y entró en mí de una estocada, sin necesidad de más preparación de la recibida. Mi cuerpo le dio la bienvenida y me sentí muy lleno. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos, dejando que él lamiera el ligero sudor de mi cuello y lo marcara, supongo que como suyo. Yo era suyo desde que le vi.

Empezó a moverse, puse la frente en su hombro y sus manos me ayudaban a subir y bajar, haciendo que llegara más adentro que en cualquier otra postura. Reprimí un grito cuando me dio en la próstata, lo único que hice fue moverme más rápido y duro, clavando mis unas en su espalda, a pesar de que resbalaran.   
Hacía calor ahí dentro, ya que, bueno, era un armario. Era grande para serlo, pero éramos dos, y uno era del tamaño del Capi, que, creedme, era enorme. 

Sí, de altura también. 

Mordí su hombro cuando no pude reprimir del todo un grito, mientras que cada vez a mayor ritmo, nuestros cuerpos se movían. Era una sensación como de estar en el cielo, en las nubes. No tuve que decirle que me iba a correr, porque él lo comprendió de inmediato. Agarró mi erección y me masturbó con rapidez, tanta, que pensé que iba a desmayarme.   
Me corrí con un jadeo que pretendía ser su nombre y apretando sus brazos. Él no tardó mucho más, ya que lo noté mascullar una maldición en bajo antes de darme las últimas estocadas.   
Respiramos en la boca del otro antes de besarnos, para mí, él era mi oxígeno, supongo que era porque seguramente yo ya estaba enamorado de él antes de que pasara todo esto.   
Me desplacé hasta su pecho y me acurruqué, a pesar de la sensación de estar pegajosos y del sudor. Me daba igual, sólo quería estar a su lado. 

Cerré los ojos y noté que Harry cogía la manta y nos tapaba, seguramente porque habíamos dejado la puerta del balcón abierta, y porque era mediado de diciembre, y porque yo me había relajado lo suficiente como para sentir el cuerpo desentumecido. Fuera cual fuera, ni siquiera sugirió salir del armario (valga la ironía en esta cuestión) y me arropó para que me quedara dormido. 

Tal vez no necesitaba nada si tenía a Harry. Un hogar era un lugar donde te sentías a salvo de todo. Y yo me sentí en ese momento más a seguro que nunca, ni siquiera en mi casa lograba esa paz.  
Harry era mi hogar ahora y me destrozaría perderlo. 

De todas maneras, me di cuenta, mientras entraba en la bruma del sueño, dejándome llevar, de que Harry no habló, pero me contestó a la pregunta sin necesitar hacerlo.


	10. Os he encontrado...

Me desperté, a pesar de estar cansado. Me costó un poco ubicarme en el cuarto, las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero no impedía que entrar la luz. Obviamente, no era el cuarto mío, ni el de Harry de mi casa. 

Un agudo pinchazo en mi cabeza me hizo desperezarme y, finalmente, acordarme de lo que había pasado. El armario estaba cerrado, ese lugar donde yo había jurado dormirme, pero, al parecer, Harry me llevó a la cama. Era cómoda, con sábanas azules muy suaves, al igual que la almohada. El cuarto en sí era espacioso, con unas paredes de color crema claras que lo hacían parecer mayor, una mesita de noche con una lámpara y las cortinas blancas. No parecía que hubiera sido decorado con cosas propias, como fotos o recuerdos. Era como si fuera una foto de un catálogo. 

Escuché voces fuera del cuarto, con lo que decidí levantarme. Me costó un poco, pero me pude poner en pie. Busqué mi ropa, aunque claro, ¿qué ropa iba a tener? Me había ido en cueros de mi casa. Eso llevó un pinchazo de dolor a mi cabeza. Cogí una camiseta de Harry, que me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, y unos bóxers bastante simples. Algo rozó mis tobillos y miré al suelo, a Dusty. 

-¡Dusty!- dije, sorprendido. Me había olvidado de él.

-¡Álzame en brazos! ¡Álzame!- escuché que pensaba en gato mientras se ponía sobre sus dos patitas y con las dos delanteras se agarraba a mis piernas. Hice lo que me pidió, lo cargué en brazos, acaricié sus orejas con suavidad mientras ronroneaba y me dirigí a la puerta. Decidí seguir la voz de Harry, intentando no leer los pensamientos de las personas de alrededor. Aún me abrumaba, pero no era algo exagerado. 

Harry estaba apoyado en la encimera de la cocina junto a un hombre y una mujer. A él le reconocí con facilidad, era Liam Payne, de empresas Payne. La mujer a su lado cargaba un niño pequeño en brazos. Ella era alta y de pelo negro, sonrisa tranquila. El niño era una mezcla de ambos, no fue difícil suponer que era el hijo de los dos. La identifiqué enseguida, era La bruja Negra, o, para otros, Sophia Smith. Había mantenido su apellido tras casarse con IronHeart. Además, estaba embaraza de nuevo, así que me pregunté qué apellido le pondrían.

-¿Y qué se supone...?- Harry cortó a Liam cuando me vio, viniendo hacia mí. Dusty maulló cuando nos rodeó con sus brazos y apoyé mi mejilla en su hombro, respirando su olor. Dios, realmente quería a Harry. Podía leer la preocupación clara en él casi sin necesidad de mis poderes. 

-¿Estás bien?- besó mi frente y yo suspiré.

-Sí... creo- Dusty le dio con la pata y él sonrió, mostrando los hoyuelos. 

-Niall trajo a Dusty de la casa.

-Menos mal.

-Sí, ni siquiera me acordé de nada mientras estaba pasando- acarició mis cabellos, echándolos a un lado. 

-Yo tampoco- sonreí levemente.

Una tos nos sacó del momento. Nos giramos y Liam estaba con el ceño fruncido y Sophia con una sonrisa amable. 

-¿Nos vas a presentar?

-Ya lo hice la otra vez- dijo Harry, cortante y seco. Nunca le había visto tan brusco con alguien, eso me sorprendió. 

-Soy Liam- dijo el hombre, ignorando el tono. Harry me apretó más fuerte y se giró un poco, para evitar que estuviéramos frente a frente. 

-Yo Louis- dije, por encima de su hombro.

-Lo sé- me dijo, aunque un poco seco-. Ella es mi mujer Sophia y no nos gusta que estés cerca de Harry.

Ouch. Eso fue categórico. Y dolió un poco.

-¡LIAM! ¡Déjale!- le gritó Harry, enfadado. 

-Ya hablamos de esto- se quejó Liam. 

-Sí, y creo que te dije que haría lo que yo quisiera.

¿Me estaba defendiendo? Curiosamente, eso me emocionó, porque nadie menos Zain me había defendido alguna vez. El bebé se chupaba la mano con una mirada idiota hacia donde yo estaba. Vi lo que pensaba, que era básicamente en agarrar a Dusty de las orejas. Qué mala baba tienen los críos de hoy en día. Sophia se acercó hasta mí, mientras que Harry y Liam discutían sobre "si debía estar conmigo o no". Una pelea estúpida a mi parecer, porque Harry era alguien libre que podía hacer lo que quisiera. 

-¿Ya has comido algo?- me preguntó entre los gritos. Negué con la cabeza, y ella hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

-¡...No tengo por qué hacerte caso! ¡No eres mi padre!- seguía diciendo Harry. Puse los ojos en blanco y los dos salimos de la cocina a lo que parecía la sala, donde había tortitas en un plato, con zumo y chocolate caliente. Supe que era para mí   
desde el primer segundo. 

-Harry te había hecho el desayuno, creo- se sentó con el niño en el regazo-. Y no le hagas caso, es sólo que se preocupa por él hasta el punto de volverse insoportable. 

Dejé a Dusty en el suelo y corté un poco de las tortitas para empezar a comer. 

-Sí, lo comprendo.

-Siento que te atacaran los de la liga de los villanos- casi me atraganto cuando dijo eso. ¿Qué le había contado Harry? Rezaba para que no les hubiera dicho la verdad, porque si no estaba jodido y entendía la reacción de Liam. Por otro lado, los otros dos seguían gritando, y el niño daba palmitas. 

-¿Cómo se llama?- dije, distraído. No quería preguntar por miedo de la respuesta. 

-Elliot- sonrió y besó la mejilla del niño. 

-Es un niño precioso- el bebé se fijó en mí, como persona, no como algo que sujeta otro algo que quiere estirar por las orejas, y alzó sus brazos hacia mí. Ella se sorprendió cuando el niño se dobló para estar más cerca.

-¡Qué curioso! Elliot no suele estar cerca de extraños, no le gustan- acabé poniéndolo en mi regazo y noté que se acurrucaba, como yo hacía con Harry.

-Tal vez sea porque es la camiseta de Harry- dije, más para mí mismo que para ella. Me ruboricé un poco cuando se rio. 

-No, con Harry llora. Con la mayoría de gente, a decir verdad. Incluso con Liam.

-No me extraña. Asusta un poco- las voces se seguían oyendo, incluso creí escuchar un "tuve razón con Sue Ellen, lo voy a tener ahora" del padre del bebé que se estaba quedando sobado sobre mí. 

-Tiene miedo. En todos los años que... ya sabes...

-¿Lleva siendo el Capitán?

-Sí- ella acarició el pelo de su hijo-. Eso. Nunca ha traido a nadie como su pareja. Además, los villanos saben quién eres, tenemos miedo de que Halo Sangriento ataque a Harry a través de ti.

Sí, bueno. En cuanto a eso, dudaba que Halo Sangriento me fuera a atacar. Es decir, no soy gilipollas, no iba a atacarme a mí mismo. ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué....?- respiré hondo-. ¿Qué os ha contado?

-Que han descubierto vuestra conexión y han atacado tu casa- dijo, y yo respiré hondo mentalmente. Esa había sido una muy buena excusa. 

-Sí, eso. Lo que sea...

-¡A lo mejor es un aliado de Halo Sangr...!- Liam entró a la sala y me vio con Elliot-. ¡TIENE A MI BEBÉ!

La voz que puso fue aguda, haciéndome estallar en carcajadas y a Elliot despertarse, que al ver a su padre sobre nosotros, se puso a llorar. 

-¡Eres un bruto, Liam!- le echó la bronca Sophia.

-¡Eso, Sophi! ¡A por él!- gritaba Harry. Yo acunaba al bebé, que berreaba con más fuerza cuanto más se acercaba su padre.

-Tú también tienes la culpa- le gruñó ella.

-Mi hijo me odia- lloriqueó Liam, viendo que Elliot no se calmaba. 

-Pe... pero....

-Tendrías que haber protegido mejor a Louis. Eres un inconsciente- le pasé el niño a Sophia y este se calmó al instante-. Me tenéis cansada los dos. Liam, Louis es un buen chico, deja de meterte en la vida de Harry. 

-¡Eso!- le dijo Harry y Liam puso cara de fastidio.

-Y, en cuanto a ti, sé más cuidadoso con lo que debes proteger. Puede que algún día no estés en toda tu fuerza y haya un disgusto.

Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. No pude evitarlo, me empecé a reír de manera histérica y me tapé la boca, tratando de evitar que se oyeran mis ruidos, sin éxito. 

-Dales duro, Soph- Liam me mató con la mirada, pero Harry se rio por lo bajo conmigo. 

-Y, ahora, os vais a sentar y comeréis el desayuno que ha hecho Harry. Sin excusas. 

-Vale, mamá- dijeron Liam y Harry a la vez. El rizado se sentó a mi lado, rodeándome con el brazo, y el otro chico se puso frente a nosotros, 

-Entonces, Louis, ¿En qué trabajabas?- me preguntó Sophia. 

Mierda.

***

Me inventé la vida perfecta. Profesor de drama en un instituto, mis padres vivían en Doncaster (fue el primer nombre que me vino a la mente) y, conforme iba inventándome cosas, la bola de mentiras se hacía más grande. Le dije que tenía seis hermanos, siempre había querido ser familia numerosa, incluso les puse nombres. Lottie, Fizzie, Daisy, Phoebe, Doris y Ernest. Sí, al final se me había acabado la imaginación y tiré de nombres de viejos. También me dije que, al menos, debía introducir un varón en ese montón de hermanas. 

También me inventé que había audicionado en el X Factor, y que había ido al Leeds festival. Eran cosas que deseaba que fueran ciertas, no tener miedo a salir a la calle y volverme loco, poder hacer lo que quisiera. 

Llamadme patético, pero mi sueño era ese. Una madre amorosa, con una familia amorosa que me apoyaran y fuera todo amorosamente rosa que te hiciera vomitar arcoíris que te cagas. ¿Quién sabía lo que sería yo ahora si fuera así?

Un cantante de una Boy Band, no te jode. 

Con Harry.

Oh, espera, y con Niall, Zain y Liam. Sí, claro. Y Harry y yo encerrados en el armario, mientras una empresa malvada trata de destruir nuestro amor. Espera... falta algo más. ¡Drama! Harry siendo emparejado con mujeres... ¿Taylor Swift? Y yo con una novia como... la tendera del Starbuks, Eleanor. Un último toque... ¡TATUAJES! Tatuajes de amor. Muchos tatuajes.

Sí, ya. 

Esas cosas en el mundo real no pasan. 

Odio los tatuajes.

El caso era que, pasadas unas semanas, Destino Final iba avanzando. Tenía un puto ejército gigante, y lo único que yo debía hacer era tocarlo. Sólo eso, y lo espachurraría como el pequeño insecto pútrido que es. 

El problema aquí era Harry, que se negaba a ello. Mi plan mental, que no escribí por miedo a que él se diera cuenta, consistía en dejarme atrapar y, cuando llegara el momento, destrozar su cabeza como si fuera una patata asada. 

O algo así. 

No soy bueno con las metáforas. 

Pero Harry es el que me lee la mente a mí, o algo así, así que cuando el plan ya estaba entero en mi mente, se giró hacia mí, ignorando "pasapalabra" y me dijo: No. Luego volvió a mirar la tele, tan feliz. 

Maldito bastardo. 

Así que, por eso, estaba ese día ahí, rodeado de Hunter, una superheroína rubia, alocada, y jodidamente agradable, que en realidad se llamara Cara, la Bruja Negra, Taylor y Perrie, también conocida como Valkiria, apostando quién de los idiotas se haría daño antes. 

Cabe destacar que estábamos sentados en un sofá viendo como Niall, Harry y Liam hacía muestra de sus poderes para poder hacerse los machitos. 

Un pelirrojo llamado Ed, al que reconocía como X, se dejó caer a mi lado. 

-¿Siguen haciendo el tonto?- preguntó, bebiendo de su botella de cocacola. 

-Sí, ya sabes. No están tranquilos si no se han pegado al menos dos veces- comentó Sophía. 

-¿Qué hace Niall con ellos?

-Oh, bueno, él insistió. Necesidades de macho, a todos les llegan- después de lo que dijo Valkiria, todas me miraron.

-¡Oye! Estoy con mi masculinidad muy contento, gracias- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Dice el hombre que lleva un jersey de conejitos- se burló Cara. 

-Los conejitos son tops. Los conejitos mandan- me quejé-. ¡HARREEEH! ¿A que los conejitos mandan?

-¡SÍ!- gritó desde el otro lado mientras esquivaba un puñetazo de Iron Heart. Le di un sorbo al chocolate que tenía y las miré con superioridad.

-¿Veis?

-Lo único que veo es a Harry enchochado- dijo Ed-. Pensaba que erais amigos, no sabía que estaba contigo.

-¿Oh?- Ed no había pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros, con lo que no nos conocía bien.

-Aunque, claro, "Friends don't sleep in another bed"- canturreó en voz baja. El poder de X consistía en crear hondas con su voz, pudiendo hacer maremotos y romper rocas.

-Cállate- le gritó Harry, seguramente porque le oyó.

-"And Friends don't treat me like you d..."- Taylor le tiró un cojín en la cara.

-Qué pesado se pone- suspiró la rubia. Había acabado de caerme bien del todo en el momento en el que me enteré de que estaba enamorada de una maestra de escuela infantil llamada Karlie-. Cómo le gusta cantar sobre el amor gay.

-¡Voy a escribirla!- gritó, poniéndose en pie y marchándose. 

Ese chico era extraño.

-Qué chico más raro- puso en palabras mi pensamiento Perrie. 

-Ni que lo jures- dije, levantándome-. Voy a donde ellos.

-¿Qué? No empieces tú también- se quejó Taylor.

-Creemos que eres un macho, a pesar de los conejitos, en serio- dijo Perrie.

-A pesar de que los conejitos no lo sean puntualizó Cara.

-Ja, ja. Muy graciosa, Cara- me lanzó un beso, puse los ojos en blanco y me acerqué hasta ellos, Niall ya se había sentado en el suelo, derrotado. Me puse a su lado-. ¿Qué tal está tu novio?

Se puso rojo como un tomate. Porque sí, Niall y Zain habían conectado, a pesar de no poder tocarse. Se podía ver cómo se querían, y ese mismo día en el que Niall lo sacó de mi casa, se lo dijeron. 

Lástima que entre ellos no pudiera haber contacto, que no se pudieran nunca besar o abrazar. Era triste y cruel. Maldito destino que hizo tanto daño a Zain. 

-Ha estado unos días refunfuñando, ya sabes cómo es. Creo que si no te ve, va a reventar- al principio, creo que Niall había tenido envidia de mí, pero cuando llegó al punto que se hizo insoportable, Zain le contó nuestra historia y le hizo ver que los dos nos necesitábamos pero no románticamente, eso nunca había sido algo amoroso de ese tipo. 

-Bueno, es un bebé llorón- dije, con guasa. 

-Un poco- sonrió, cuando a Harry casi le encajan un puñetazo metálico. Yo hice una mueca, notando el pinchazo de dolor. No le había comentado a Harry sobre eso, no quería preocuparlo. Si él sabía que yo notaba su dolor, no volvería a luchar, y en mi mente retorcida, perder a mi enemigo dolía igual que perder al hombre-. Pero en serio, pásate por casa. Ya casi está del todo curado, odia no poder teletransportarse.

-Sí, el cobre le dio bien- dije, suspirando.

-Fueron las esquirlas. Ha tardado en sanar- sí, eso ya lo sabía. Pero no iba a ser desagradable,

-Ey, me vengo con vosotros- dijo Cara, sentándose a mi lado. Señaló a las demás-. Soy la única que quiere ver de primera mano cómo ser un macho- solté una risa alta y eso distrajo a Harry, así que se comió un puñetazo de Liam. 

-Guau, qué derechazo- silbó Taylor.

-¡Vamos, cariño!- gritó Sophia-. ¡Demuéstrale quién manda!

-¡Vamos, Harreh! ¡Gana o te dejo sin mojar!- estallamos en risas.

-¡Eso es trampa!- se quejó Sophia. 

-¡Dos meses sin mojar si no ganas!- grité.

-¡Liam, pierde y serán tres meses!

-¡Pues Harry estará cuatro meses!- era la primera vez que tenía amigos, a parte de mi Zee, claramente, y el sentimiento era asombroso. Me arrepentía por haber dejado que Zain fuera sin máscara, él estaría tan contento como yo. 

En ese momento, mientras gritábamos los "ánimo" y los "pues 2589 meses sin mojar" un golpe en el techo nos hizo gritar. Miramos de donde venía el sonido, cómo se abría el techo, cayendo trozos de hormigón. Antes de ver cómo un enorme trozo se dirigía directamente a donde estábamos Sophia y yo, demasiado rápido como para que nadie pudiera evitarlo, se escuchó la voz de Destino Final por encima de los gritos de Harry y Liam. 

-Os he encontrado...


	11. Siempre me ha gustado un poco de dolor

Bueno, se me había olvidado que yo tenía telequinesis, qué mal para el que acabó pisado por la roca. Sophia se agarraba del vientre y lloraba por el susto, yo estaba sobre ella, porque hay que salvar y cuidar a tus amigos. 

Personas empezaron a entrar, utilicé mis poderes, tratando de mantenerlos alejados de Sophia y de Taylor, que había corrido a nuestro lado. Había demasiada gente, no podría saber a quién dañaba mentalmente o no, con lo que mis poderes mentales en ese momento no me merecían la pena. No iba a arriesgarme. 

Necesitaba a todo el mundo fuera de ahí para poder actuar.

Las piedras del tejado siguieron cayendo, la mayoría de los superhéroes trataban de sostenerlo o, al menos, que no dieran contra otras personas. Yo mantenía el área cerca de Harry y el mío limpio de ellas. Aunque en ese momento, el Capitán estaba peleándose con varios hombres que trataban de entrar, con lo que no podía acercarse lo suficientemente a mí para tenerle cien por cien seguro. Un piedra más grande de lo normal se dirigió a él, y me costó un poco más moverla. 

La roca se estampó contra la pared, Harry gritó mi nombre, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, una mano de hierro se me clavó en el estómago. Y no, no era de Liam. Destino Final me miraba desde el enorme boquete del techo con suficiencia, él había creado un robot gigante para no tener que tocarme. Cabrón. La mano era tan grande como yo, el cuerpo estaba encaramado seguramente al edificio Payne, y él estaba dentro del arma, protegido. ¿Cuándo los malos usaban de verdad ese tipo de trajes desagradables para matar a otros? Se estaban perdiendo las tradiciones. ¿Dónde quedaba el rayo de la muerte?

El dolor me hizo gritar, y sentí que todo se volvía rojo. Sabor metálico en mis labios y algo espeso me hizo darme cuenta de que sangraba por la boca. Cuando incliné la cabeza hacia delante, lo confirmé al manchar el robot del color inequívoco de ella. 

Harry gritó de nuevo, supe que venía hacia mí y que trataba de alcanzarnos, pero la mierda de la mano me alejó del suelo, dejándome colgando de la herida en el cuerpo y de la poca fuerza de mis brazos.

-¡Halo Sangriento! Bonito día que hace hoy para morir, ¿no?- me preguntó. Yo gruñí, cerrando los ojos del todo y tratando de relajarme. El dolor físico no me dejaba pensar-. Es bonito ver que vas a morir por salvar a una…- miró a Sophia con asco-. Superheroína.

No me atreví a mirar hacia abajo y ver las caras horrorizadas. No soportaría ver odio en ellos, así que haría como si no hubiera pasado nunca eso. No era como si fuera a sobrevivir a una herida como esa. 

-Vete a la mierd…- la mano me zarandeó y me hizo caer al otro lado de la sala. Cuando me fue a aplastar, un rayo dio a la mano, haciendo que se desviara por los pelos. Me abracé a la herida con fuerza, quizás si hacía eso, no doliera como una enorme perra.

Error.

Dolía lo mismo. 

Por suerte, Valkiria había desviado el siguiente golpe con su poder, porque otro así me habría matado. Harry se inclinó a mi, llevándome entre sus brazos.

-Te sacaré de aquí- me prometió. Pero era estúpido que dijera eso. Él tenía que huir, Destino final los mataría a todos.

-Vete- le ordené, como pude, entre la sangre. Oh, seguramente por fuera estaba siendo más dramático que desde mi punto de vista. Las manos de Harry apretaron mi herida, tratando de taponarla.

-¿Estás loco? Necesitas un médico…

-Llévatelos… a todos- le ordené de nuevo, con la voz un poco rota. Supongo que si alguien me hubiera preguntado si me daba miedo morir hacía unos meses, le habría respondido que no. 

Ahora no quería irme. No era miedo, era pena de que, por fin, cuando las cosas me habían empezado a ir bien, yo moriría sin remedio. 

-Louis…

-Si me quieres… tragué saliva con sabor a sangre-. Si me quieres, te los llevarás a todos.

Harry apretó los dientes.

-No me hagas esto…- una roca cayó cerca nuestro. Los demás trataban de evitar que el cuerpo de metal de Destino Final entrara `por el hueco, tratando de conseguir tiempo.

-No me hagas… tú a mí esto…- puse una mano sobre su mejilla-. Por favor.

Por primera vez, vi algo que nunca en mi vida había ocurrido. Alguien lloraba por mí. Tal vez incluso me echaría de menos. Quité una de sus lágrimas con mi dedos.

-Louis….

-Este sitio… se rompe- dije. Quería que saliera de ahí en menos de tres segundos, los demás no iban a aguantar-. Te quiero.

No me daba miedo decirlo, estaba al final de todo, no quería irme sin decírselo por última vez. Besó mis labios, por última vez.

-Te quiero- me contestó. Me dejó en el suelo, cerré los ojos, y noté el dolor dentro de él por dejarme ahí. 

Bueno, lo que no sabía era que yo no era estúpido, necesitaba que todos se marcharan de ahí para hacer lo que yo quería. Destino Final me había quitado mi casa, había herido a mi mejor amigo, me había dejado con un halito de vida. 

Y eso, queridos amigos, habían sido los mayores errores de su vida. 

Cuando noté que todos estaban fuera, al menos todos los que me importaban, mientras que mi cuerpo ya estaba entumecido por la falta de sangre, sonreí. Destino Final me miraba desde arriba, junto con varias de las personas en las que confiaba. Ahora sólo quería matarlos a todos.

-Mírate. Estás así por querer ayudar, cuando tú no vales para eso. Tú eras destrucción, y estás muriendo de la manera más miserable.

-Si… tu lo dices…

-No puedes usar tus poderes por el dolor. Los anulan- dijo el cabrón de Blood, otro súper-villano. 

-Sí, es una de las desventajas de ser telequinético. 

Solté una risa baja, haciendo que me prestaran más atención que antes.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Os cuento… un secreto?- le dije, con la voz entrecortada. Algunos se mantenían un poco apartados de mí, como si no se fiaran.

Hacían bien. 

-Claro. Ahora que morirás…- dijo Destino Final.

-Siempre me ha gustado un poco de dolor- le dije, entrando en su mente sin ningún problema. La cara se le cambió, pero poco pudo hacer cuando le obligué a empezar a concentrar la energía en sus manos, inicando sus poderes.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!- me chilló. No dejé que nadie se moviera, todos estaban paralizados. Podría hacer que se les explotaran esos melones que tenían por cabezas, pero no. Era más divertido así.

-Bueno… siempre lo estuve un poco- susurré, cada vez más débil.

-Déjame irme- chilló Blood.

-Creo que no- dije. El poder de destino final era concentrar una cantidad enorme de energía y luego soltarla. Por mucho que estuviera dentro de ese traje metálico, si las personas estaban conectadas de alguna manera, ya fuera mental o físicamente, la energía liberada le podía hacer explotarlos. 

Por eso era peligroso, podía matarme si encontraba a Harry o a Zain. 

Sabía que me estaba suicidando, me conecte a la mente de todos los habían participado en esto y me desconecté de todos, incluso de Zain, Elliot y de Harry, impidiendo que les pasara nada. 

-Escucha, Halo...- empezó Destino Final.

No le dejé acabar su perorata, eso no iba conmigo, era más del Capi, así que hice que soltara la energía, destrozándolo todo. 

Le envié antes de eso un último mensaje a Harry, cerrando inmediatamente la conexión.

Luego, sólo vi luz.

 

Harry P.O.V

“Gracias por quererme” fue lo último que escuché de él. El edificio estalló en pedazos, y supe lo que Louis había hecho, antes incluso de que nadie me dijera nada.

Se había suicidado por nosotros.

Al no notal su vínculo, sentí tanto dolor que casi me caigo de culo.

-¡Harry!- me gritó Sophia. Pero no estaba de humor para escuchar nada, no quería oír lo que ninguno tenía que decirme, ni reprocharme. Todos se dieron cuenta de que Louis era Halo. Y me importaba poco lo que opinaran.

Volé lejos de ellos, a pesar de que me seguían llamando, ahora añadiéndose Liam. Supe que Niall les pidió que me dejaran en paz, yo me alejé a toda velocidad, a un lugar concreto.   
Las ruinas de la casa me hacían ver lo mucho que había cambiado todo. Me senté en una de las piedras y me puse a recordar el tiempo que estuve allí, con él. Había sido lo más duro que tuve que hacer, abandonar a Louis a su suerte ahí arriba.

Miré al cielo, era casi de noche, el crepúsculo, pero la Luna se podía ver perfectamente. Me tapé la cara con mis manos y lloré como nunca lo había hecho, porque, realmente, nunca había perdido a nadie.   
Aunque lo único que me consoló en ese momento, fue el último sentimiento que tuvo Louis antes de marcharse.   
Fue paz. 

Consigo mismo, no sintiéndose un monstruo, fue tranquilidad de poder hacer algo bueno por los demás.

-Al final, tú no eras malo- le dije a la nada-. Sólo querías a alguien que te quisiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler (?)  
> No me gustan las historias que acaban mal, con lo que... uhm... sí, eso.   
> :D


	12. Yo con que cuando lleguen, no se maten a hostias, estoy contenta

Harry P.O.V

"Desde que Louis se fue, no puedo mirar la Luna. Cierro todas las ventanas del cuarto y las persianas hasta que ya no entra ni un solo rayo de ella. Las únicas noches en las que salgo son en las que está el cielo encapotado o la Luna no está. 

Me quedo mirando fijamente el armario donde pasamos nuestra primera noche en mi apartamento. Incluso ha habido veces en las que me he metido, sólo para poder pasar de manera más amena el día. Dolía como la mierda cualquier cosa que me recordara a él, pero no podía evitar hacerlo, porque el dolor por su pérdida era mejor que la soledad.

Dusty se acurrucaba contra mí en esos momentos, como dándose cuenta de lo mal que me encontraba, de que necesitaba un abrazo. Bueno, un abrazo gatuno no era lo mejor del mundo, pero él parecía entenderme, porque desde la primera noche en la que Louis no durmió aquí, se ponía en la ventana de la sala y yo lo escuchaba maullar. 

No quería salir, y cuando lo hacía, era para ir a la casa derrumbada de Louis, como si, por algún casual, fuera un día y estuviera de nuevo en pie, y Louis apoyado en el barandal del balcón, riéndose y señalándome, diciendo que era una broma.

Pero cuando me aparecía ahí, no había nada de eso. Sólo un montón de hierros que me recordaban su falta, me acababa enfadando y me marchaba después de estar ahí diez minutos.

No he hablado con nadie del grupo, ni he vuelto a la Liga. Me han llamado, pero les ignoro. El único que ha podido entrar ha sido Niall, porque él parece estar tan mal como yo. Desde que Louis se marchó, Zain está desaparecido. Niall cree que aún estaban conectados mentalmente y que él había sido desintegrado también.  
Aún no le he dicho que esa teoría es estúpida porque él había cortado su conexión conmigo y con todos los demás, pero él parece no dejarme.  
Prefiere pensar eso antes de que le hubiera abandonado después del dolor. 

Por eso, mientras estaba yo tumbado en mi cama, Niall estaba en el sofá, viendo la tele. Tampoco podía dormir, no le culpo.  
No como bien desde hace dos semanas, las dos semanas desde que se muri... se alejó de mí. Pero bueno, tampoco es que haga nada más que estar en miseria. Mi madre me ha llamado tantas veces que he tenido que apagar en móvil. Lo último que quería era un "el tiempo todo lo cura" o "encontrarás a alguien más". Para mí no había nadie más.  
Era doloroso saber que seguramente el sacrificio de Louis fuera llamado algo como "por fin Halo Sangriento ha hecho algo bien" o alguna mierda así. Él me enseñó que nadie es bueno del todo, o malo, a pesar de que lo intentara. 

Sé que estoy siendo fatalista, pero cuando has sentido a alguien en tu mente y a tu lado por tanto tiempo como yo a Louis, su falta se hace insoportable como para estar bien. Creo que lo mismo le pasaba a Niall. Era como un tipo de retroalimentación, a pesar de ni siquiera soportar estar cerca el uno del otro. 

No he visto las noticias, ni tengo intención de hacerlo. Louis había logrado como humano lo que nunca había conseguido como Villano.

Había destruido al Capitán Inglaterra para siempre."

[...]

Sentí algo muy frío en la cara. Frío y mojado. Abrí los ojos, sobresaltado, en un charco de agua a mi alrededor. Parpadeé y miré hacia delante, para encontrarme a...

-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces ahí tirado?- abrí la boca, nada salía de mis labios. Quería decirlo, lo necesitaba. Su nombre...

-Louis...- grazné, asombrado de encontrármelo ahí, con las manos en su cintura, con mi camiseta de Metallica y seguramente unos bóxers debajo de ella, aunque era demasiado larga como para asegurarlo. 

-¿Quién si no?- preguntó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. No pude evitar echarme hacia delante y traerle a mis brazos, abrazándole con fuerza. Aspiré su olor que era tan maravilloso, me comí con los ojos su rostro, las orbes brillantes y azules, su sonrisa pícara, su pelo revuelto.

-Dios, Lou. Soñé... soñé que te habías ido- él se mordió el labio y suspiró. 

-Harry...- parecía triste y vacilante.

-No, Louis- le pedí, dándome cuenta de las cosas. No quería oírlo, no quería sufrir más.

-Yo no estoy contigo, no físicamente, al menos- sentí tanto dolor estrujando mi pecho.

-Te estoy viendo- toqué su cara con mi mano, mientras mi otro brazo lo sostenía contra mi pecho.

-Esto es un sueño- me dijo suavemente-. Lo siento.

Cerré los ojos con pesar.

-Entonces no quiero despertar- las yemas de sus dedos apartaron lágrimas que no sabía que estaba derramando.

-Debes hacerlo- lo apreté un poco más. 

-Pero no quiero.

-No hice todo eso para que tú ahora te rindas. Harry, no me gusta verte así.

-¿Tú me ves?- pregunté, sonando estúpido hasta a mis oídos.

-Claro, todos los días, a todas horas- dijo, con sus ojos brillantes-. Y sé que estás sufriendo y que te duele. La separación también es dura para mí.

-Entonces vuelve- le supliqué. Él negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo- susurró-. Quiero, pero aún no puedo.

-Entonces estaré dentro de este sueño hasta que pueda salir.

-Te necesitan. Las personas necesitan a un héroe.

-Y yo a un villano- repuse. Él respiró hondo y señaló a la ventana abierta de mi cuarto. Era de noche, yo no lo había abierto, con lo que era un recordatorio de que estaba en un sueño.

-¿Ves la Luna?- me dijo. Asentí con la cabeza-. Ella sale todas las noches, sin importar qué. Ella es indiferente, le damos igual, nos ignora- sonrió con esa mueca soñadora que ponía cuando inventaba alguno de sus cachivaches-. Sin embargo, ella se escondió para que tú estuvieras conmigo.

-Tú lo hiciste- le dije, besando su frente.

-Y si pude hacer que algo tan extravagante por ti en ese momento, ¿Quién te dice a ti que no pueda volver contigo?

-¿Qué significa eso?- le pregunté, pero él sólo acercó sus labios a los míos, rozándonos pero sin llegar a besarnos. su aliento rozaba el mío, eso no podía ser un sueño, tenía que ser cierto. 

-Harry...

-Sé que no estás muerto- le dije, queriendo llorar. Se quedó callado un momento.

-No- dijo finalmente. Quería gritar de felicidad por eso, de verdad que sí-.Tienes que volver, Harry- me dijo, cortándome cualquier comentario y acortando la distancia. Me pilló desprevenido, pero pronto lo besé de la misma manera, saboreándole por primera vez en tanto tiempo que dolía. 

Se separó un poco de mí y suspiró.

-No...

-Despierta, Hazza- me dijo. 

Entonces, abrí los ojos.

Me senté en la cama lentamente. No estaba lleno de sudor ni nada por el estilo, porque había sido un sueño perfecto. 

Lo único que se podía observan eran las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. 

Me levanté de la cama rápidamente y corrí a la ventana, abriéndola para poder ver la Luna.

Por primera vez, verla me daba una paz que sentí por última vez por el vínculo que tenía con Louis cuando se marchó. Salí de la habitación y vi a Niall mirando al techo, con un brazo sobre la cabeza y el otro sobre el estómago. 

-Niall, Louis está vivo- le dije, sentándome en el suelo a su lado. Él me ignoró-. Me ha venido a ver en sueños, seguramente con alguno de sus poderes. aún no lo siento en mi mente, pero ha venido, pondría mi mano en el fuego. Zain seguramente esté con él.

-¿Entonces, por qué no ha venido a verme?- miré al techo, para poder ver qué era tan interesante que evitaba que me mirara. Sólo era un fondo blanco, con algunas pintas azules que Louis había salpicado sin querer cuando se tropezó con la moqueta y llevaba un bote de pintura para pintar mi cuarto de un tono que le gustara más. 

Eso era doloroso para recordar. 

-No lo sé- dije, suspirando-. Pero no creo que vengan a nosotros.

Apretó los labios en un puchero, seguramente tratando de no llorar.

-Yo habría dejado todo por Zain. A pesar de no poder tocarlo- se le quebró la voz y yo enterré el rostro en mis manos.

-Tienen que tener una buena excusa, Ni- dije, más para mi que para él-. Louis no se iría sin verme de nuevo, y Zain se ha tenido que marchar por él seguro.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Que les busquemos?- preguntó con desdén.

-Eso mismo digo. Busquémosles- dije, sonriendo. 

-Pero si se han ido es porque no quieren ser encontrados- repuso, aún sin estar convencido.

-O puede que crean que no les buscaremos. No me sorprendería- repuse. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos hasta que, finalmente, se puso en pie y puso su cara de "estoy preparado para la batalla".

-Vamos a la buscarlos, quieran ser encontrados o no- me puse en pie a su lado.

-Tenemos que ir a por los únicos que pueden encontrarlos. 

-¡A la liga de la justicia!- gritó Niall, alzando un brazo, con el dedo extendido y emocionado. Hice una mueca.

-¿Qué haces, tío?- Se puso rojo, pero no se movió de esa postura.

-Era un momento épico.

-Esto no es un cómic, colega- le dije-. No sé... eres raro.

-Ahora es cuando se corta la escena- chilla, aunque no se cambia del lugar.

-Niall, no se corta la escena, porque no hay escena. Quiero decir, si esto fuera un libro o algo se habría cortado ant...

[...]

Ja, muy graciosos. 

El edificio Payne había sido destruido esa noche, con lo que ahora se reunían en la casa de él. Siempre le estábamos gorroneando, sí.

El caso era que la entrada triunfal de Niall y mía fue un poco accidentada porque, bueno, digamos que Liam hacía poco que había cambiado los muebles de sitio y nos caímos sobre una mesa, delante de casi todo el cuartel.

-¡Harry! ¡Niall!- nos gritó una MUY embarazada Sophia, corriendo hacia nosotros. Nos abrazó a cada uno, todos se reunieron y empezaron a hablar, no dejándonos entender una mierda.

Nos preguntaban qué tal estábamos, qué había pasado, por qué no había querido ir y un millón de cosas más, 

-Callaos todos- gritó la fuerte voz de Liam, haciendo que todos lo obedecieran-. Por fin te dignas a aparecer, Styles.

-Liam, yo...- me acerqué a él, pero me empujó.

-¡¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?!- parecía histérico-. Traer a Halo Sangriento aquí, ¿Y si le hbiera hecho algo a alguien?

Se me hinchó una vena de la frente y me encabroné.

-¿Qué insinúas?- gruñí por lo bajo. Nunca me había peleado en serio con él, normalmente eran piques estúpidos que nos llevaban a discutir por horas. Pero esto era diferente.

-Halo Sangriento, Harry. Trajiste a casa al jodido villano más poderoso, cerca de mi familia.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar ni un momento que el que Louis no hiciera nada en contra de nadie significa que no tenía intención?- pregunté con sorna, respirando hondo. Él sólo se preocupaba por su familia, era de entender. Pero Louis nunca hizo nada malo en contra de ninguno.

-Tiene razón, Liam- me apoyó Niall.

-Y tú lo sabías. Tú sabías esa locura y, aún así, dejaste que se acercara a Sophia.

-Basta, Liam- le ordenó ella-. Louis no era mala persona.

-Mató gente. Estuvo durante años en un orfanato en el que luego murieron un montón de niños de manera misteriosa, estuvo ahí cuando sus padre...

-¿Tú cómo sabes eso?- le pregunté, contando hasta diez. Bueno, veinte. Bueno, treinta y cinco. Bueno, un millón.

-Leí su historial- tuve que apretar los dientes y los puños. 

-¿Qué tú qué?- pregunte muy lentamente.

-Liam...- dijo Valkiria en voz baja, avisando.

-Lo leí. Y no me gustó ni por un segundo. Se notaba que tenía problemas. Y yo no quería que tú los tuvieras- su preocupación habría estado bien si no estuviéramos hablando de mi Louis.

-No tenías el derecho.

-¡Mereces algo mejor que Halo Sangr...!- no le dejé acabar, me lancé encima suyo y le di un puñetazo en la cara, antes de que Niall corriera a por él y lo alejara a la otra punta de la habitación y que Ed, Cara y Perrie me sujetaran por los brazos. 

-¡ÉL ERA IGUAL DE IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ, COMO LO ES SOPHIA PARA TI! ¡Y YO NUNCA HE HECHO NADA EN CONTRA DE ELLA! ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE NADA!

-Cálmate, Harry- me pidió Ed, que me sujetaba con Cara. 

-¿Sabes lo que pasa? ¡Que te diste cuenta de que te gustaba! ¡Y el señor no puede soportar pensar que le cayó bien Halo Sangriento!

-¡Un asesino!- metió pulla él. Sophía le agarraba del brazo.

-¡No eches más leña al fuego!- gritó Cara, a quien casi arrastré conmigo. 

-Puede que lo fuera. Pero hizo algo que tú no pudiste hacer- le contesté, zafándome de los des a la vez-. Salvó a Sophi. Nos salvó a todos. Y sabes que le debes una bien gorda por eso, porque sin él, Destino Final ya habría destruido la ciudad, y él lo impidió- nos quedamos en silencio y me llevé la mano a los ojos, apretándolos con mis dedos. Odiaba llorar, nunca lo hacía delante de los demás, con lo que dolía como una perra que hubieran dicho algo así de él cuando no era cierto y su pérdida estaba reciente-. No tienes ni idea de lo que es sentir que la persona que más quieres es tratada como un defecto, como si no mereciera vivir sólo porque durante toda su vida le han tratado tan mal que él mismo se tuvo que defender de esa manera. No hace falta que me digas que Louis no era bueno, no soy gilipollas. Hizo cosas malas, pero antes que eso, tuvo unas razones. Y ahora se ha ido y yo tengo que escuchar que una de las personas que salvó no sólo no está agradecido, si no que me echa en cara el que me hubiera enamorado de él. Perdóname, Liam, por no encontrar a alguien tan perfecto como Sophia, por que Louis no fuera de tu agrado. Pero era del mío, que es lo que me importa.

Después del jodido discurso, todos me miraron boquiabiertos.

-A mi me caía bien- comentó Cara, tras un silencio.

-No me importó quien resultara ser- sabía que Valkiria había salvado a Louis en uno de los ataques-. Sólo que era mi amigo.

-Él me salvó, Liam- dijo Sophia-. Pudo haberse apartado, pero no lo hizo, puso su cuerpo sobre el mío. 

-¿Todos habéis perdido la chaveta?- preguntó.

-No te entiendo- le dijo Niall-. ¿Por qué eres así? Sólo por el bien de Harry, deberías dejar este tema.

-Está muerto. Ya no sabremos lo que pensaba o no- esas palabras fueron como puñaladas, pero supe que tenía algo raro. Liam estaba asustado. 

-No lo está- dije con un hilo de voz.

-Creemos que Louis se ha comunicado con Harry en sus sueños- dijo Niall por mí-. Y le ha dicho que no está muerto. 

-¿Es eso posible?- miré a Niall preguntándome si diría algo sobre Zain.

-Bruma Nocturna se estaba quedando en mi casa dijo, respirando hondo. Nunca había visto a Liam apretar tanto los dientes, me quería morir de risa-. Y cuando volví ese día, no estaba. Pensé que se había desintegrado pero....

-Creemos que Bruma vino aquí, cogió a Louis y, de alguna forma, se lo llevó. Y sobrevivió. 

-¿Qué nos estás queriendo decir?- me preguntó Cara-. Sigue vivo, pero ¿sabéis donde?

-Vinimos a por vuestra ayuda, necesitamos encontrarlos.

-Cuenta conmigo- dijo Valkiria-. Puede que odie a Halo Sangriento, pero quiero a Louis. Y siempre podemos echarle una bronca y darle una paliza si vuelve a las andadas, 

-También conmigo- dijo Ed-. Ese chico me inspiraba y aún me falta medio disco por escribir.

-Y necesitáis a alguien que rastree o que sepa sobre ello, ¿no?- preguntó Hunter-. No voy a hacerme de rogar.

-Y Liam también te ayudará, Harry- dijo Sophia. Liam fue a protestar y ella negó con la cabeza-. Se trata del novio de tu mejor amigo. Él haría lo mismo por ti, es tu obligación hacer lo mismo por él.

Liam refunfuñó un poco, pero se acercó a mí, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-Uhm... no voy a pedir perdón por tenerle manía- me dijo. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No te estoy pidiendo eso- le contesté.

-Y exijo ayudar a darle la paliza cuando lo encontremos.

-Eso ya veremos- le dije, sabiendo que no le haría nada. Al menos, no mientras Louis fuera él o yo estuviera presente.

-¿Entonces tenéis algo por dónde empezar a buscar?— negué con la cabeza.

-Que habían destruído su casa era cierto. Los villanos le dieron la espalda cuando me ayudó. 

-Oh, genial. Entonces, ¿No hay nada?- me preguntó Liam.

-Sólo ganas- le contesté.

-Con ganas y buenas intenciones no se vive.

-Pero es un comienzo bastante bueno en este caso.

-Yo con que cuando lleguen, no se maten a hostias, estoy contenta- le dijo por lo bajo Sophia a Cara.

-¡Os hemos oído!- gritamos Liam y yo, aunque nos fulminamos con la mirada.


	13. Sólo Louis reaccionaría al dolor antes que al amor

Estuvimos buscando como locos por todas las partes que se me ocurrieran. Hunter (Cara) no pudo seguir el rastro del todo bien, porque Zain se desvanecía, con lo que la pista era invisible. 

En un principio, pensamos en la casa de Zain como tapadera, Niall sabía dónde quedaba, pero cuando fuimos nos encontramos una casi derruida construcción que parecía haber estado deshabitada por meses. El rubio dijo que su novio vivía prácticamente con Louis, con lo que ni siquiera se habría planteado arreglar el lugar o poner cosas importantes para él.

Tuvimos que descartar la opción de que estuvieran en la casa destruida, porque con Louis enfermo, no podría estar durante mucho tiempo en la calle. 

Así que estuvieron buscando por toda la ciudad por tres días, sin descanso. Harry no volvió a ver a Louis en sueños, con lo que no le pudo preguntar dónde estaban.

A esas horas de la noche, Harry estaba en el sofá de Liam, con Niall y Cara a cada lado. Liam estaba sentado en el ordenador, mirando información y buscando Dios-sabía-qué-cosas.

-Harry- dijo el moreno, llamando mi atención por completo. Últimamente nos llevábamos tan mal que apenas nos hablábamos. Él no me perdonaba el haber introducido a Louis en el grupo, y yo a él que hubiera tratado como si fuera mierda a la persona más importante para mí.

-Dime.

-Ya sé dónde están- me levanté a todo correr hacia donde él estaba.

-¿¡Qué dices!?- miré lo que él veía, una cámara de seguridad de un sitio que parecía estar abandonado.

-Están en el orfanato. Después de las misteriosas muertes de los compañeros de tu Louis- lo dijo con sarcasmo-. Cerraron el centro, con lo que está abandonado- señaló a una de las cámaras-. El día en el que Halo desapareció, justo a la misma hora, esta cámara grabó a Zain dentro del recinto. Lo tiene ahí.

-Entonces iremos inmediatamente- contesté, yendo hasta el balcón.

-Espera- me giré para mirarle-. No puedes ir solo. Si Bruma cree que eres un enemigo, primero atacará y luego hará las preguntas. No va a arriesgarse. 

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunté.

-Es lo que yo haría- comentó el hombre. 

-Tiene sentido- dije, suspirando.

-Yo te acompaño- me dijo Cara con una sonrisa torcida. 

-Sí, yo también- Ed cogió su guitarra-. Voy a hacer una canción de este encuentro Igual y todo podría hacer una canción de casi todo lo que hacéis. Sois así de idiotas.

-Muy gracioso- mascullé.

-Sí, y ha sido mi idea- me dijo Liam, llevándose una mano a la nuca-. Me niego a dejar que te quedes con la gloria de que haberlos encontrado. 

-Está bien- no quise quitarle su orgullo, sabía que me acompañaría pasara lo que pasara.

Decidimos coger el coche de Liam e ir de incógnito. No nos convenía ir en forma de superhéroes porque habría aún más probabilidades de que nos pillara Zain y que huyera de nuevo. 

Nos costó entrar al coche deportivo, básicamente porque sólo tenía cinco asientos e íbamos todos. 

-Vale...- empecé-. Entiendo lo de Niall, porque es el novio de Zain, pero... ¿Por qué viene Taylor?

-Porque sin mí no hay noticia.

-¿Y por qué viene Karlie?

-Porque teníamos una cita- dijo la rubia.

-Ya... ¿Y Ed?- pregunté.

-Ya sabes, la música me llama.

-¿Y Cara?

-Porque me debe diez pavos.

-¿Y Perrie?

-Bueno, es mi mejor amigo.

-¿Y Sophia?

-Porque si no igual Liam reaccionaba mal ante Louis y así lo vigilo. 

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Está bien, entiendo todo eso, pero... ¿Por qué Niall no se ha teletransportado?

-Porque así me siento más en contacto con vosotros. Estamos compartiendo almas, estamos...- le aplasté contra la ventana, esperando que así se callara. 

Llegamos a la calle del orfanato y aparcamos lejos. Quedamos en que seríamos los más silenciosos del mundo, por si nos podrían oír, pero cuando vimos el percal del lugar, nos dimos cuenta de que no haría falta serlo. Gente borracha y drogada por todas partes, gritando, a pesar de ser las dos de la mañana de un miércoles. Así que fuimos sin mayor problema hasta el orfanato, que tenía la puerta cerrada.

-Niall- le dije, señalando la puerta. Él asintió, despareció y, momentos después, se había abierto.

-Pasen a mi humilde morada, por favor- hizo una reverencia y me metí, seguido por los otros. Él lugar estaba hecho un asco: lleno de polvo, sin luz, las paredes con el tono desteñido y rotas. Escuché a los ratones corretear por ahí, no había que ser un genio para saber que ese sitio era insalubre totalmente. 

Subimos las escaleras tras darnos cuenta de que el piso de abajo estaba tan mal que era estúpido que estuvieran ahí. El pasillo recorría los dos lados por igual, con la misma cantidad de puertas. Cara tragó saliva a mi lado.

-Este sitio me da escalofríos- susurró. 

-Cara, ¿Dónde notas movimiento? Si nos escucha estamos jodidos, se llevará a Louis inmediatamente- murmuré muy bajo. Ella observó el suelo, sin necesidad de moverse del sitio. Buscaba huellas, no era difícil, teniendo en cuenta que el suelo también tenía polvo y que no era difícil ver las pisadas. 

-Ahí. La puerta ha sido abierta hace poco. 

Señaló la tercera puerta a la derecha. Les hice un gesto para que no fueran ellos también. Quería ser el primero en mirar, pero Niall me siguió. Tampoco es que pudiera decirle que no viniera, también se trataba de su amor, ¿no? Abrí la puerta muy lentamente, tratando de no asustar a cualquiera que estuviera dentro. El cuarto estaba lleno de camas viejas. Por la ventana entraba la luz de la Luna, haciéndonos ver mejor lo que adentro se encontraba. Lo único que llamaba la atención era la única cama que estaba ocupada. Había una persona tumbada, pero no había ni rastro de nadie más. Di un paso, mi pie tocó algo pegajoso. Miré hacia abajo para encontrarme con el color carmesí de la sangre. Tragué saliva y me acerqué hasta ella, asustado de lo que me encontraría. 

La respiración se me quedó atascada en la garganta y las lágrimas de felicidad amenazaban por caer.

Porque ahí, tumbado, estaba Louis. Con los ojos cerrados y pálido como un muerto. No llevaba camiseta y tenía enormes ronchones y quemaduras de distintos grados. Al parecer, la herida que le hizo la mano de metal, parecía estar parcialmente curada. A pesar de eso, su cara seguía siendo la misma, un poco quemada cerca del cuello, pero era él. Acaricié sus cabellos castaños revueltos, un poco sucios, me puse de rodillas para poder tenerlo frente a frente, y le aparté el pelo de la cara para que no le molestara. Por las lágrimas colapsándose en mis ojos, al principio tuve que parpadear, recé porque no fuera un sueño. Pero no lo era. Revolví un poco más su cabello castaño.

No se movió como lo solía hacer, no abrió los ojos y se quejó, diciéndome algo como "Hazz, tienes un fetiche raro con mi pelo". Simplemente se mantuvo ahí, casi sin vida. Podía escuchar el corazón de él latiendo acompasado, tan diferente al mío, que sentía que en cualquier momento me daría un ataque al corazón. 

Amaba cada pulgada del pequeño hombre que había frente a mí, el haberlo recuperado significaba que podría volver a respirar bien nuevamente, pasé las yemas de mis dedos por sus suaves mejillas, que estaban sucias, pero qué más deba. Él respiraba y yo sólo quería llorar. 

-Louis...- mascullé. 

-¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!- me gritó una voz detrás de mí. Me encontré con un muy encabronado Zain, que corrió directo hacia mí. No llevaba guantes, obviamente su intención era tocarme. Estaba jodido.

-¡No, Zain!- chilló Niall, poniéndose en medio y llevándose con él el cuerpo del moreno, tocándolo.

Por un momento, sólo escuché el grito de Sophia y la mirada de terror de todos. Zain estaba tocando a alguien, Niall estaba condenado. 

-¡Nial!- me intenté acercar, pero al parecer, Zain estaba más histérico que yo.

-Nononononono...- decía pasándole las manos por el brazo, donde había sido tocado con anterioridad, empeorando la situación, con un nudo en la garganta. Y, sin embargo, parecía realmente desesperado. Pronto, Niall dejaría de respirar y la piel se le volvería negra alá donde el contacto fue hecho, deshaciéndose, aunque estaba tardando.

-Zain...

-Lo siento, lo siento...- el moreno abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo del rubio, pero este estaba en una especie de shock.

Niall respiraba normal, se tocaba el lugar con perplejidad mientras Zain lloraba asustado.

-No... siento nada malo- dijo el rubio, asombrado. Cara y Taylor estaban cerca de ellos, y Perrie sentada junto a Niall, tocando el lugar afectado, el cual no parecía supurar ni parecía despellejarse. Zain seguía sin soltarle, pero su respiración agitada trataba de calmarse al ver la situación.

-No le está afectando- murmuró otra de las chicas.

-¡Zain puede tocar a Niall!- gritó Perrie. Yo miré a Liam, quien estaba pálido por el susto. A pesar de ello, si alguien tenía una respuesta a eso, era él. 

-M...- Liam respiró hondo-. Puede ser que puedan tocarse por la propiedad de desvanecerse que tienen en común. Como las células de Niall trabajan de la misma manera que las de Zain, creo que tiene una especie de resistencia a la toxina- cogió a Niall del brazo, un brazo perfecto, como si un tipo con la piel tóxica nunca le hubiera tocado, y pasó el dedo por ahí-. Aun así, me niego a que te toque hasta que estemos seguros, cogeré una muestra de ambas pieles y las compararé. 

-Entonces... ¿No va a morir?- preguntó Zain, con la voz temblorosa, soltando un poco a Niall-. ¿Podré tocar a alguien?

-Sí, creo- dijo Liam, haciendo que un peso de encima se bajara de nuestra espalda. 

-¿Pero... a Niall?- una sonrisa se extendía por su cara.

-Pero eso no quita con que nos hayas atacado- le dije.

Zain respiró hondo.

-Tenía miedo de que le hicierais daño.

-Yo no le haría daño nunca- me ofendió que pensara eso de mí.

-Harry, ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿Qué tus amiguitos de la Liga de la Justicia iban a tratar bien a Louis sabiendo quién era?

-Nunca le haríamos nada- se quejó Sophia.

-Perdona, chata- le contestó el moreno-. ¿Pero qué quieres que piense? 

-Deberías haberle llevado a un hospital...

-Aquí estaba a salvo- le contestó cabezota a Cara. Yo, de mientras, me acerqué de nuevo a él. Parecía enfermo, pero no hasta donde se podría llegar a imaginar. Tal vez sí que lo hubiera cuidado bien. Pero Zain no tenía ni idea de medicina, alguien le había ayudado. No me había fijado antes, pero tenía una vía intravenosa y una máquina que mostraba sus constantes al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Quién te ayudó, Zain?- pregunté, dándome cuenta de que era imposible de que él hubiera robado algo como eso sin que nadie lo reportara. 

-Stan- dijo, llevándose una mano a la nuca-. Él es un buen médico. Cuando no noté la presencia de Louis en mi cabeza, supe que algo malo pasaba, así que antes de que ocurriera la explosión, me lo llevé de ahí. Stan me ayudó una vez con una herida, y desde entonces, él nos ha curado de las palizas la mayor parte del tiempo, así que lo llamé a él.

-¿Por qué Louis nunca ha hablado de él?

-Teníamos miedo de que lo despidieran si supieran que nos ayudaba a curarnos, con lo que siempre hemos evitado cualquier tema referido a su persona. 

-¿Ha despertado en algún momento?- era como una especie de interrogatorio. Me senté en el suelo. La cama era tan baja que podía apoyar el mentón en el colchón. 

-No. Definitivamente el coma es lo que más nos preocupa. No sabemos cuándo despertará.

-La otra noche apareció en mis sueños. Por eso supe que estaba vivo.

Zain arrugó la nariz.

-Creemos que su propia mente le ha introducido en él por el dolor- dijo el chico-. Y estamos desesperados. 

-Debemos llevarlo a algún sitio donde lo atiendan y que no respire mierda, este sitio es un jodido asco- dijo Cara, acercándose.

-Niall- dije, señalando a Louis y agarrando su mano no entubada-. Llévanos a mi departamento, ahí llamaremos al tal Stan y quiero que le hagan el chequeo entero.

-Ahora mismo-Niall asintió con la cabeza-. No entiendo cómo pudo sobrevivir.

-Le limpié como pude- contestó Zain-. Y Louis es jodidamente duro de matar, no debéis subestimarlo nunca.

Eso era algo que nunca se me habría ocurrido, ni siquiera cuando nos odiábamos. Él era un enemigo terrible a tener en cuenta, casi imposible de pillarle desprevenido. 

-Vamos, entonces- besé su mano y lo subí a mis brazos, notándole más ligero de lo que recordaba. Su pérdida de peso hizo que mi corazón doliera, pero no era el momento de sentirme yo mal, debía cuidarle. Las quemaduras tenían un aspecto realmente horrible, ese era otro tema que me preocupaba. Niall agarró mi brazo, la otra mano sostenía el aparato enganchado a Louis, y nos hizo desvanecer, dejando a todo el mundo atrás y seguramente bastante perplejos. Pero no quería correr ningún riesgo.

Lo deposité suavemente en la cama y Niall me ayudó a poner el resto del parapeto a su alrededor. Zain vino dos o tres minutos después con un hombre alto y moreno.

-¿Lo habéis movido?- preguntó, cogiendo suavemente la muñeca de Louis y tomando su pulso.

-Está estable, Doc- le tranquilizó Niall.

-¿Quién de vosotros es Harry?- preguntó, dándose la vuelta. Alcé una ceja, pero levanté la mano. En un instante, el tipo me dio un puñetazo en la cara. Seguro que me dio muy fuerte, porque a pesar de que a penas lo noté, mi cara se giró hacia un lado. 

-Ouch- dije, un poco sarcástico.

-Eres un idiota. ¿Cómo dejaste que hiciera esa locura de quedarse ahí dentro?- me gritó el imbécil que me había pegado. 

-¡Él me lo pidió!

-¿Y tú accediste?- me respondió. Dios, eso me había estado matando las últimas semanas. Las personas sólo sabían echarme en cara cosas que ya me había echado en cara yo mismo.

-Si no crees que dejar a Louis ahí ha sido lo peor que he hecho en la vida, no es mi problema. Yo le quiero, haría lo que fuera por él.

-¡Le abandonaste!

-Ey... chicos...- empezó Niall.

-Él me lo pidió- dije entre dientes.

-Y tú le haces caso al descerebrado hijo de puta que es- le señaló.

-Chicos...- se escuchó de fondo a Zain.

-Ni se te ocurra insultarle.

-Es mi amigo y lo insulto cuando quiero.

-¡LOUIS SE ESTÁ MOVIENDO!- gritó Niall. Ambos nos giramos hacia él y yo corrí hasta su lado. No abrió los ojos, sin embargo, su mano temblaba.

-Hay algo en la conversación que le ha hecho reaccionar- la mano había dejado de moverse, seguía estando igual que antes. 

-Sí, igual ha sido el te quiero- dije en voz baja. 

-O el puñetazo- comentó Zain.

-No creo que haya...- recibí una patada en la cara por parte de Niall, haciéndome caer hacia atrás, sorprendido. La mano hizo otro movimiento.

-Sólo Louis reaccionaría al dolor antes que al amor- dijo Zain, sonriente-. Voy a por un bate.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dije, aunque tampoco me dio tiempo de mucho más, Niall y Zain aparecieron con un bate cada uno y empezaron a pegarme como si fuera una piñata-. ¡JODER!

-¡ESO, LOUIS, MUEVE LA MANO!- gritaba Niall, mientras veía que con cada golpe, Louis se movía cada vez más. Yo estaba acurrucado en el suelo mientras me apaleaban. No es que doliera en grandes cantidades, pero sí lo suficiente.

-Vaya, parece que da resultado- dijo Stan, sin ayudarme ni nada.

-¡DEJÁDME EN PAZ, JODER!- chillé un poco demasiado femenino. Aunque, en un momento, dejé de gritar. Sentí algo en mi mente. Sutil, un simple movimiento. Era lo mismo que sentía cada vez que toqueteaba mi mente, a pesar de que nunca le dijera que le notaba, creo que él lo sabía de sobra. Él era el único capaz de pasar, así que lo supe inmediatamente.

Louis había vuelto a mí de nuevo.


	14. Abre los ojos para mí, amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo final!  
> Aún queda el epílogo :)   
> Quisiera dar las gracias a todos aquellos que han leído la historia, muchas gracias por todo :D

Louis sólo reaccionaba ante mi dolor, y yo ya había probado de todo. Me habían pegado, tirado desde un edificio, intentado ahogar, disparado y creo que cualquier cosa contra mi salud. Pero lo único que conseguíamos era que Louis moviera las manos, sin despertarse, o volver a hablarme mentalmente, como la última vez. 

Ese día, estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama, cansado de todo. 

-Louis...- dije en voz baja-. Sé que me oyes. No te hagas el loco.

El gruñido era de dolor, más que cualquier otra cosa. Dolor interior, por primera vez, pensé que jamás podría volver a ver sus enormes ojos azules, su sonrisa, su culzur.... su extraño carácter, o incluso cuando se ponía gruñón.

Me gustaba todo de él, y creí que no iba a despertar.

El sentimiento enorme y ahogante de desesperación me abrumó. Parpadeé varias veces, tratando de tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Louis, estoy sufriendo- susurré, poniendo mi cara entre las palmas de las manos-. ¿No lo notas?

-Sí- me dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos mucho y la boca en forma de O. Me giré rápidamente hacia él. No se había movido ni un ápice, pero yo sabía que había sido su voz.

-¿Me oyes?- le pregunté, con la respiración acelerada. 

-Me duele...- susurró débilmente. Con mucho cuidado agarré su rostro entre mis manos y acaricié sus mejillas. 

-Sé que te duele, amor- dije en voz muy baja, acunando su rostro-. Pero debes despertar. Te echo de menos.

-Harry...- cualquiera que me viera pensaría que estaba hablando solo, pero me daba igual. 

-Tienes que despertar, Lou.

-Tengo miedo- sonó realmente perdido. Se me encogió el corazón.

-Yo voy a cuidarte. Si abres los ojos, vas a estar bien.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó, inseguro.

-Sí- le dije con un tono que no admitía réplica. Sentí su mano moverse, así que la agarré-. Estoy aquí, Lou.

Pude observar que sus ojos trataban de abrirse, sin éxito. Bajé la cabeza hasta que mis labios rozaron su oreja.

-Abre los ojos para mí, amor.

Louis me obedeció, haciéndome ver, por primera vez en mas de un mes esas dos inmensidades azules. Los volvió a cerrar dolorosamente.

-Harry... la luz...- dijo en mi mente. Bajé la intensidad de la luz para que no le molestara tanto.

-¿Mejor?

-Me duele...- me apoyé a su lado en la cama, con cuidado de no tocarlo. Louis no podría hablar correctamente si no fuera mentalmente por lo seca que tenía los labios y seguramente la garganta. Puse mi cabeza en la mano del brazo en el que me sostenía en el colchón y el otro le apartaba el pelo de sus ojos de nuevo abiertos. 

-Llamaré a Stan para que te de algo contra el dolor- le dije. 

-No te vayas- sonaba cansado, había entrecerrado los ojos. 

-No lo haré. Pero Stan tiene que mirarte, me da miedo atrasar el moment...

-Harry, no...

-Bien- suspiré, tratando de no tocar aún sus heridas-. No sabes lo mucho que te quiero- le dije besando su mejilla suavemente. Él trató de moverse sin éxito.

-Harry... quiero darte... un abrazo- me exigió moviendo su mano. Respiré hondo.

-No puede ser, Lou- besé su frente-. Yo... si te toco te haré daño.

Louis tenía todo el cuerpo quemado, cualquier roce le mataría de dolor.

-Pero quiero un abrazo- incluso hizo un pequeño puchero. Besé sus labios, fue casi un roce, pero para mí fue perfecto. 

-Tendrás que conformarte con un beso. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó?- pregunté, preocupado.

-Más o menos...

-No debes esforzarte mucho, amor. Voy a llamar a Stan para que te mire bien, no tardaré.

-¡Harry!- protestó cuando me levanté.

-No seas infantil- le di otro beso en la mejilla-. Ahora vengo.

-Maldito Stan- le escuché mascullar. Mordí mi labio porque quería sonreír, pero no debía. Seguramente Louis se enfurruñaría, como el niño que es.

***

-Vamos, no seas gruñón- le dije, mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas por un parque. Hacía frío, era marzo y Louis no había querido salir hasta ahora. Louis aún no había recuperado el habla, su garganta se había quemado y había dañado sus cuerdas vocales. Llevaba un jersey largo, pantalones holgados negros para que no apretaran las vendas que llevaba en las piernas por las quemaduras, y unas vans. 

Louis odiaba cómo había quedado su cuerpo, no hacía falta tener poderes para saberlo. Y no porque me lo dijera, si no porque siempre iba tapado de arriba a abajo. Yo le ayudaba a cambiarse y él se ponía rojo y más de una vez le he sorprendido llorando. A pesar de no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, sabía que él sabía que lo sabía. 

Un trabalenguas asombroso. 

Había obligado a Louis a salir al parque, porque el que no le diera el aire no era bueno, a pesar de que aún le diera un poco de ansiedad por la ligera agorafobia la sufría. Y estaba renegando, como siempre. 

-Quiero irme a casa. 

-Lou, acabamos de salir. 

-Ese niño pelirrojo me está mirando mal- señaló a un crío que tenía la mirada perdida. 

-No es cierto, Lou. 

-Pégale- entrecerró los ojos-. Niño de mierda. 

Ese segundo pensamientos también lo debió de escuchar el niño, porque se puso a llorar, en busca de su madre. 

-Louis, mira lo que has hecho...

-Era débil. Que acarree con las consecuencias. En Esparta habría muerto al segundo. 

Sacudí la cabeza con una sonrisa y puse la silla al lado de un banco. Louis tenía las piernas tan mal que Stan dudaba que pudiera volver a andar. Estaba sensible, hasta una brisa un poco más fuerte de lo normal le podría hacer daño. Louis jugó con las vendas de sus manos, sin mirarme. Ahora hacía eso mucho. Creo que era porque al lado del ojos derecho tenía una pequeña quemadura. Para mí, él seguía tan bonito como siempre, con el flequillo a un lado, los ojos un poco más claros de lo normal por la luz y el ligero rubor que significaba que sabía lo que estaba pensando. 

-Eres hermoso. Para mí y para cualquiera que tenga ojos. 

-Harry...- se quejó, pero el color se hizo más intenso. 

-Louis, créeme cuando te digo, para mí no has cambiado nada- agarré con mucho cuidado su manos-. Sigues siendo el tipo extraño que puede hacer que Londres caiga a sus pies. 

Una pelota dio contra la silla de Louis y un niño gordito vino a cogerlo. Cuando se quedó quieto mirando a Louis, con los ojos muy grandes. 

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó, dudoso, sin acercarse demasiado a él, es decir, sin tocar el balón. Iba a contestarle yo, cuando pude escuchar la voz de Louis. Estábamos tan conectados que siempre oía lo que les decía a las demás personas. 

-¿Recuerdas cuando tu madre te dice que no corras con unas tijeras?

El niño abrió la boca en una perfecta O. 

-Te he oído en mi cabeza...

-Lo has hecho, sí- le volvió a contestar.

-¡Genial!- chilló el crío-. Y sí.

-Bien, pues tampoco corras con explosivos por ahí. 

-¡¿EXPLOSIVOS!? ¡GUAY!- el niño alzó los brazos con un saltito. Pude ver la diversión en el rostro de Louis, incluso una pequeña y amable sonrisa. No pude evitar inclinarme y besar su sien. 

-¡Adam!- gritó una mujer, corriendo-. Deja a este pobre hombre tranquilo. 

-Dile que no molesta- me dijo Louis en mi mente. 

-Tranquila, no molesta- le sonreí amablemente. 

-Ya sabéis como son los niños- miró a Louis con pena. 

-Mamá, ¡explota cosas!- el niño, al contrario que la madre, parecía más admirado que horrorizado. 

-¡ADAM!- gritó ella, enfadada. Louis soltó una risa ronca. Dios, iba a hacerle a ese niño un altar. Era la primera vez que Louis reía desde que se había despertado. 

-Exactamente- dije, poniendo en palabras los pensamientos de Lou. Le mostré la mano para que me chocara y lo hizo, ante la mirada asombrada de la madre. 

-¿Puedo empujar la silla?- preguntó emocionado. Louis asentía con una sonrisa y el pequeño Adam, olvidándose del balón, se puso tras la silla de mi novio y empujó. No sé qué le dijo al chico, porque seguramente sólo enfocó los pensamientos en él, pero fuera lo que fuera, hizo que brillaran los ojitos del pequeño-. ¡¿DE VERDAD PUEDES HACER ESO?!

No quería saber lo que le había dicho. 

-Lamento que mi hijo...- empezó ella, avergonzada. Dejé salir una risa seca.

-Lo voy a lamentar más yo- Adam llevaba la silla con maestría, persiguiendo palomas. 

-Espero que no lo tire.

-Los niños son de goma, mujer- le contesté alegremente. 

-Me refería a tu novio. 

-Yo también- solté con guasa cuando vi que Louis hizo que una Paloma hiciera cabriolas por el aire. 

Una sonrisa partía su rostro en dos, haciéndome fortalecer la creencia de que ir al parque había sido una idea perfecta. 

***

Estábamos en el cuarto. Louis estaba tapando su rostro avergonzado mientras yo cambiaba las vendas. 

-Mira, Lou. Están cada vez menos rojas, estas curando muy bien- lo escuché sollozar cuando acabé de quitar todas las vendas de la pierna derecha-. Eres hermoso. El más hermoso. Incluso siendo un erizo serías hermoso a mis ojos. 

-Harry...- se le quebró la voz en mi mente-. Yo...

-Eres el más maravilloso ser. Tienes estas heridas por salvar a las personas. A mí. A todo el mundo. 

-Estoy horrible- dijo, con voz de llanto. Puse delicadamente su pierna en la cama y me alcé para besar sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

-Nunca estarás horrible a mis ojos- Louis alzó sus manos a mi rostro, acariciando mi mandíbula y barbilla. 

-Quiero creerte, pero...

-Tu me lees la mente- Louis cerró sus preciosos ojos, con dolor-. Y sabes que no miento. 

-Pero yo...

-Pero yo te quiero. ¿Cómo me va a dar asco la persona con la que me voy a casar?

Me miró, sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, sorprendido. Alcé una ceja, sorprendido. 

-¿Eso es un no?- boqueó como un dulce y pequeño pececito. 

-¿Esa es tu manera de pedírmelo?- pero pude ver como sonreía a través de las lágrimas. Besé sus labios con delicadeza y él jugó con mis rizos-. Sí, Harry. Cuando me recupere del todo yo... Me casaré contigo. 

-No puedes ni llegar a imaginar lo feliz que me haces- volví a bajar hasta su pierna y le eché la crema haciendo círculos lentamente, masajeando. Cada vez que hacía una mueca de dolor, paraba para mirar si estaba bien. Aún podía notar su vergüenza, pero me sonreía levemente, con lo que supe que de momento no me iba a tener que asustar mucho. 

-Harry, yo aún no te he dicho que te quiero- me dijo, jugando con sus dedos. 

Paré con el movimiento nervioso. 

-¿Y a qué esperas?- le pregunté. 

-Girate- me pidió. Me empecé a reír. 

-¿En serio?

-Sí, Hazzie- este Louis se parecía al de siempre, lejos de la melancolía extraña en la que había estado envuelto. Di un suspiro dramático. 

-Bebé...- me hizo los ojos del gato con botas y obedecí. Miré la pared de color azul, como sus ojos. 

-Harry- escuché las sábanas removerse y sentí los brazos quemados del pequeño, su mejilla en mi espalda. Respiró hondo-. Te quiero. No habría hecho todo eso si... Yo sólo quería que fueras feliz. Pensé que, a pesar de que yo muriera, si salvaba a todas esas personas, sería digno de ti. 

-Louis, tú no sólo eres digno. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Con todas tus rarezas, amo el sólo hecho de que estés vivo. Le doy gracias a dios todas las mañanas por eso. 

-Yo no creo en dios- se quedó callado unos momentos-. Pero le daré las gracias a quién sea por haberme permitido conocerte. Me has salvado de tantas maneras...

Abrazó con mucha fuerza mi cintura y yo me reafirmé aún más en mi empeño. 

Mi nuevo trabajo como superhéroe era cuidar de él.


	15. Epílogo

Louis, esa mañana, abrió sus ojos y parpadeó por culpa de la luz. Sintió la presencia ya conocida de Harry a su lado. Este tenía un brazo sobre su cintura y su respiración daba en su oído, sacándole una leve sonrisita. Se giró para quedar cara a cara con él y acarició el rostro de su amor. Habían pasado nueve meses desde que se despertó, era diciembre. Sus piernas ya estaban curadas de las quemaduras, aunque necesitaba aún la silla de ruedas. Se le haían quedado las marcas del fuego por todo el cuerpo. Se sentía horrible, cada vez que iba a la calle obligado por Harry o por Adam, tenía que escuchar la pena que les daba a todas esas personas perfectamente pulcras sin ninguna gran herida.

Aunque, claro, luego leía la mente de Harry y la ansiedad bajaba mucho. Dios, él realmente estaba muy enamorado del rizado, sólo importaba la opinión de él, los demás acababan dándole igual. Puso su cabeza en el hombro del más alto aspiró.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- le preguntó con voz ronca y somnolienta Harry. Louis sonrió ampliamente cuando lo acomodó mejor entre sus brazos y enredó las piernas con las suyas. 

-No podía dejar de mirarte- le comentó él, en su mente. Porque no, no había recuperado el poder hablar. 

-Oh...- besó la frente del más bajo-. Comprendo.

-Mañana tenemos que ir a comer con Zain y Niall, ¿no?- preguntó Louis, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo las manos de Harry por su espalda. 

-Es nochebuena- le respondió Harry, como si eso dijera todo. Y realmente lo hacía.

-Y mi cumpleaños- canturreó como un niño pequeño. 

-Y tu cumple, sí- Harry besó los labios de Louis lentamente, lamiendo y mordisqueando el labio inferior, mientras el más pequeño gemía por lo bajo y subía sus brazos a su cuello. 

-Quiero el regalo más enorme del mundo- murmuró mientras Harry besaba las heridas del cuello de Louis. 

-Tendrás que conformarte con lo que te he comprado- Louis a punto estuvo de mirar en la mente del hombre, pero este mordió con un poco de fuerza su cuello, sacándole un chillido-. Ni se te ocurra hacer trampas.

Louis hizo un puchero y Harry se lo besó, mientras metía bajo la camiseta las manos y acariciaba la extraña textura de la piel de Louis. A él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, era más, le gustaba el tacto. Era diferente, y eso iba mucho con la personalidad de Louis. 

-Ouch...- se quejó en voz baja en su mente. Acarició los rizos de Harry mientras este besaba sus mejillas y bajaba sus calzoncillos, acariciándole las piernas-. Haz...

-Sh...- le susurró. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, a Louis aún le preocupaba que durante el sexo a Harry le diera asco-. Te quiero, Lou.

Louis le ayudó a quitarse la camiseta, y se quitó la suya propia. Harry pasó sus manos por las clavículas y el de ojos azules acarició las mejillas del otro, besándolo de nuevo. 

No supo bien cuando Harry se quitó los pantalones, pero de pronto, los cuerpos desnudos se estaban frotando entre ellos y Harry había insertado dos de sus dedos dentro suyo, llenándolo y preparándolo. Louis gemía con extraña voz ronca cada vez que Harry alcanzaba la próstata, y este se los callaba a besos. 

-Estoy listo- jadeó Louis. Harry asintió y se posicionó en la entrada del pequeño, empujándose lentamente, con cuidado de no dañarle. Se quedó quieto cuando entró hasta la empuñadura.

-¿Es-estás bien?- preguntó, tartamudeando.

-Sí, Hazz. Muévete- pero fue él el que se movió para convencerle de ello. Harry se apoyó en sus codos y empezó a molerse contra él y a moverse con suavidad. Como siempre, Harry trataba de ser amable. Y, como siempre, Louis quería más.

-Más, Hazz...- Harry soltó una risa baja y agarró la pierna del pequeño en su brazo y empezó a joderlo más rápido. Lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto eran los dos cuerpos chocando y los suspiros rotos de Louis. Harry besó los labios de Louis, aumentando el ritmo, y bajó la mano hasta su erección, acariciándola.   
Louis, por su parte, arañó la espalda de Harry y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Voy a correrme...- le avisó. Harry apoyó su frente en la de él.

-Hazlo- tampoco le hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces, con un grito ronco, se corrió en la mano de Harry.

-Te amo...- dijo mientras lo hacía. Al escuchar eso, algo en la mente del rizado hizo un "click" y se descargó dentro del chico al momento. 

Ambos con las respiraciones agitadas, Harry salió de él y besó la mejilla de un muy asombrado Louis.

-Suéltalo- le pidió Harry, con la cara roja y una sonrisa. Se puso bocarriba, con una mano en el abdomen y el otro brazo sobre sus ojos. 

-¿¡TE HAS CORRIDO PORQUE TE HE DICHO QUE TE QUIERO?!- le preguntó, feliz por ello. Harry observó la enorme sonrisa de Louis y, al principio, quiso mentir, pero decidió no hacerlo, al verlo tan emocionado. 

-Sí...

Louis estaba estúpidamente feliz, y Harry supo que no le iba a dejar olvidar eso fácilmente. 

***

Era 24 de diciembre e iban a casa de Niall por la calle, Harry empujaba la silla de ruedas. Era ya de noche, a pesar de ser las seis y media, y hacía tanto frío que Louis iba tapado con un enorme chaquetón de Harry, un gorro con un pompón y una calentita bufanda. Sólo se le veían los ojos. Las manos las tenía con guantes y Harry le molestaba con el pompón de vez en cuando. Él no iba tan tapado porque no lo necesitaba. Desde las quemaduras, Louis era mucho más sensible a los cambios de temperatura. 

Louis llevaba el regalo para Elliot, que para desgracia de Liam, adoraba a Louis. Bueno, realmente todos los niños lo adoraban, ya que él sabía en todo momento lo que querían o lo que pensaban, con lo que no se equivocaba jamás. Sophia también le había puesto como padrino de su segundo hijo. Eso había hecho llorar a Louis de nuevo, pero esa vez de felicidad.

A decir verdad, no había nadie de la liga que no adorara a Louis. Todos le querían, Cara había logrado los diez pavos que Harry había empezado a dudar que le debiera, y los demás le preguntaban todos los días sobre él. Ed había logrado su disco, Liam había acabado aceptando que Louis no se iba a ir a ningún lugar y los demás se turnaban a ir al piso de ambos para tocarle las narices mientras Harry salvaba la ciudad. 

-Hazz...- escuchó a Louis hablar.

-Dime, amor.

-¿Podemos pasar primero por el orfanato?- a pesar de creer que eso le haría daño, Harry haría cualquier cosa por Louis, así que asintió. Tampoco es que se tuvieran que desviar demasiado. Llegaron rápido al destartalado lugar. Louis sonrió y tocó suavemente la puerta con su pequeña mano.

-Hace 25 años, me dejaron aquí- dijo, tocando la madera.

-Hace 25 años alguien perdió la oportunidad de ver crecer a la mejor persona que existe- Louis miró a Harry como siempre hacía, con amor. 

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó. Harry abrazó a Louis y besó los labios de su novio. Hasta que escuchó algo raro con su oído superior. Un llanto.

-¿Escuchas eso?- preguntó. Louis frunción el ceño. Él notaba un registro de actividad mental cerca, pero lo había atribuido a las personas de su alrededor. 

-Sí, creo.

-Viene de dentro- Harry abrió la puerta con un pequeño golpe (un gran golpe para cualquiera).

Entraron al lugar, que seguía como siempre, hecho una mierda. Pero Harry tenía razón, porque de verdad se podía escuchar claramente un llanto. Las escaleras eran imposibles para Louis que tenía la maldita silla de ruedas.

-Te espero aquí- le dijo con un suspiro.

-Ahora mismo bajo- le dejó un beso en los labios y subió al piso de arriba, donde el sonido era más alto. Y ahí, en el suelo, ni siquiera dentro de una de las habitaciones, había una canasta. El llanto del bebé era sonoro, Harry se acercó hasta el bebé que estaba dentro y lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto. El bebé era azul. De un suave azul cielo, pero de ese color. No estaba vestido, maldición, ni siquiera estaba limpio. Estaba tapado por una ligera manta que no quitaba el frío. Harry se quitó la chaqueta y lo cogió con mucha suavidad, haciendo que el bebé, en cuanto notó el calor, dejó de llorar.

-¿Hazz?

-Ahora bajo- dijo, sabiendo que le había escuchado. Bajó con mucho cuidado las escaleras y llegó hasta Louis, que le miraba con los ojos muy abierto-. Le han dejado aquí.

Louis no era de esas personas que prejuzgaran, con lo que la piel azul no fue ningún problema para él cuando cogió al pequeño bebé en brazos. El niño se arrebujó contra su pecho, también poniendo su mano en la pequeña boca y chupándola como si por fin estuviera bien.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, asombrado.

-Alguien le ha abandonado- le dijo el hombre más alto. El pequeño alzó una ceja y le miró con cara de "¿en serio?". 

-Eso ya lo veo, Hazz- Louis sonrió hacia el bebé, se quitó el gorro y se lo puso en la pequeña cabecita. Harry descendió hasta la altura de Louis, mirándole de frente. 

-Tenemos que llevarlo a algún sitio...

-Harry, ¿Te has dado cuenta de que es azul?- le preguntó.

-Sí, pero nosotros...

-Sufrirá lo mismo que yo. Le harán tanto daño como me hicieron a mí. Nadie merece eso, pero si le dejamos a su suerte, eso pasará. 

-Louis, amor...- Harry miró los enormes ojos azules, la sonrisa que tenía hacia el niño, y se le encogió el corazón-. ¿Eso quieres? ¿Un bebé?

El otro acarició la mofletuda mejilla y vio el movimiento que hizo el pequeño cuando notó el guante.

-Sí. 

-Sí...- dijo en voz baja, observando al niño-. Si es lo que deseas, yo te lo daré- Louis le miró de nuevo, sorprendido-. Te daré todo lo que quieras, Louis. Y este bebé necesita ayuda...

-¡Sí!

-Deberíamos ir a casa y llamar a los demás, diciendo que no vamos- avisó el rizado, acariciando el pelo revuelto de Louis-. Ya se lo explicaremos a los demás otro día. 

-Me parece perfecto- le dijo abrazando incluso un poco más fuerte al niño-. Tiene hambre.

-Pues vámonos rápido, amor- dijo Harry, cogiendo la silla de ruedas y llevándolos fuera de ahí. 

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó dulcemente mientras que les conducía rápidamente a la calle principal para poder llegar a casa. 

-No mucho. Recuerda, súper poderes raros y tal- dijo con guasa.

-Me gusta el nombre de Ehud- comentó el de ojos azules, tras unos minutos de silencio de mirar a la criatura.

-¿Qué significa?

-Amado- dijo como si nada. Harry adoró el nombre y al pequeño le pegaba completamente. 

Llegaron al portal y cogió a Louis en volandas. Voló hasta la ventana y lo dejó en uno de los asientos que tenía en el balcón cerrado. Luego, bajó a por la silla. Louis se quedó con el bebé en los brazos.

-¿Ves eso?- le preguntó al niño en su mente. El bebé le devolvió la mirada, con extraños ojos azules eléctricos, como si le entendiera-. Es tu padre. Y es un superhéroe. 

Harry volvió a aparecer con la silla y alzó una ceja mientras la dejaba.

-¿Decías algo?- preguntó. Louis negó con una sonrisa.

-Nada de lo que te debas asustar, Capitán- Harry lo volvió a alzar y los dejó en el colchón. 

-Iré a por algo de comer para él- le dijo Harry, divertido. Louis se quedó mirándole el culo al hombre.  
-Es un superhéroe. Mío, y, ahora, también lo es tuyo.

Louis se matuvo sonriendo hasta después de que Harry volviera, pensando en que él no estaría siendo tan feliz ni estando completamente sano. Harry cuidaba de él y estaba a su lado, eso era lo único importante. 

Por fin Halo Sangriento había sido derrotado por un superhéroe, y ahora, en su lugar, sólo estaba Louis. El Louis que siempre debería haber sido. 

Porque en el fondo, él era buena persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han votado y que han leído. Muchísimas gracias por todo!


End file.
